The Experiment
by darkmoonlight11
Summary: Mysteriously a teenage girl in Miami has a baby but she's never been with a guy before and doesn't even have a boyfriend. After a few years the baby starts developing strange abilities. Full summary inside. R&R please! This is not a new story, I just re uploaded it :)
1. I have a baby, what?

**Hi guys this is my second story on FanFiction. This story isn't mainly on vampires but it will have vampires in it. I had this story in my head a few days ago and finally got the time and got over my laziness to actually sit down and start writing. I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this story yet but in a few days I'm sure I will. Also if you guys like this story and want to leave any ideas you have for the story in reviews I will see if i can incorporate them in my story and give you credit.**

**Here is the full summary of the story: Mysteriously a teenage girl in Miami has a baby but she's never been with a guy before and doesn't even have a boyfriend. After a few years the baby starts developing strange abilities. Is there a real reason for this girl's sudden pregnancy or is it just destiny?**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Now, here is the first chapter.**

I'd been having these weird cramps since I woke up this morning.

They were really painful but they only happened every thirty minutes or so. I'd taken some Motrin before I left the house to go to school but it hasn't been working.

By now these cramps were happening every ten minutes and I thought I was going to be sick, so I raised my hand to get the attention of my math teacher.

"Yes Ms. Pierce, what do you need?" my math teacher asked annoyed.

"May I please go to the nurse, it's an emergency," I begged.

"If you must," he said glaring before going back to teaching.

There was only ten minutes left of the class so I grabbed my stuff before running out of the class and to the nurse.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked when I walked in.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but I've been having these weird cramps all day. It's not my period because I'm not on it and it doesn't even feel like period cramps. I feel like something is trying to tear my body in half. I took Motrin this morning before I left my house but it hasn't been working. Please help me," I begged before doubling over in pain.

I clutched my stomach and held in a scream. "I'm going to half to call 911 since I don't have any way of helping you. I'm also not sure what exactly is happening to you. It's probable that your appendix has bursts. I'm going to lead you to the back room so that you can lie down on the bed," she said before taking my shoulder and half carrying me lead me to one of the rooms in the back.

After she placed me on the bed she called 911 but I didn't hear any of the conversation because I was trying not to pass out from the pain. I wasn't sure what was happening because I was falling in and out of consciousness but suddenly there were people surrounding me.

I felt myself being lifted off of the bed and placed on a stretcher and then being rolled. The last thing I saw before passing out was the ceiling in the hallway.

I don't know how long I was out but I was awoken by excruciating pain coming from my stomach. I tried to scream but it seemed that my throat wasn't working. I opened my eyes and realized I was in the hospital and that I was in the middle of surgery.

I looked down at my stomach and saw a doctor slowly cutting it open. I felt the uttermost horror as I watched him cut me open. What was happening, why was this happening to me?

Once he had finished cutting my stomach he started to pull the two pieces apart and I couldn't stop the ear piercing scream that erupted from my mouth. All of the doctors and nurses quickly froze and then they turned their heads to look at me.

I saw the head doctor's face pale immensely and his eyes widened when he saw me watching what they were doing. Abruptly two nurses came to my side and tried to calm me down and reassure me. "Everything is going to be ok sweetheart." "It will all be over soon honey." They continued to repeat this to me but I just ignored them and continued to sob as the pain slowly started to get worse.

I looked back down at my stomach and saw the doctor pull something out of me. It was struggling a little and it was all bloody but I wasn't sure what it was. One of the nurse's not with me walked up to the doctor and took it from him and then she was out of my sight.

I sighed in relief thinking it was over but then I realized they had to stitch me back up. I let out a choked sob and felt the tears roll down my cheeks like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry honey. I'll try to do this as fast as I can," the doctor told me. I felt something prick me in my side and hissed but then after a second it gone.

About ten minutes later the nurse came back in and she was carrying something but I wasn't sure what it was. She walked over to me and smiled down at me before placing whatever was in her arms down on my chest. I looked down at the thing on my chest and realized it was a baby and she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen.

I smiled in awe at the little baby on my chest before looking back up at the nurse in confusion. Why the hell was there a baby on my chest? I wasn't even pregnant. But then I thought of everything that had just happened and froze. This is my baby, but how? Those were my last two thoughts before I passed out.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it, please leave reviews and I except any type of criticism. I'll try and have the second and maybe third chapter up by tonight.**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	2. But I'm a virgin

When I woke up I was in a hospital room and my stomach hurt. There was no one else in the room with me and I was scared. I couldn't remember what had happened that made me be in the hospital.

I abruptly heard a sound, almost like a little baby gurgling and froze.

I turned my head and saw a crib. I sat up slowly and pulled the crib closer to the bed so that I could see what was inside.

When I looked inside I saw a beautiful baby girl starring up at me. She had a few black hairs on top of her head and lovely lavender eyes.

I've never seen someone with lavender eyes and wondered if babies could have that color before it turned into another color, like blue or something.

The baby reached her tiny arms up at me and I reached down to pick her up. I cradled her in my arms and kissed her forehead softly. She was so beautiful. I wonder whose baby she was.

I heard the door open but ignored it, just content starring down at the little baby. "Hello Ms. Pierce," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a doctor standing there. He looked kind of familiar but I wasn't sure where I'd seen him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok, but my stomach hurts," I told him. He nodded and walked over to me.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" he asked me. I shook my head and looked down at the baby in my arms.

"Ms. Pierce we had to perform an emergency c-section on you. You were pregnant and the baby wouldn't have survived long enough for you to go through labor. Also the fact that you were unconscious and you weren't dilated enough to actually start labor. It will take some time for you to heal so we're putting you on bed rest and giving you some antibiotics so that you don't get an infection. For the first week we're going to keep you here at the hospital but then if you feel well enough you can go home for the remainder of your bed rest," he explained.

I looked up at him stunned and he smiled softly. "Doctor this is impossible. This can't be my baby, I can't have had a baby I'm a virgin. I know how getting pregnant works and you can't get be a virgin to have a baby," I said hysterical. He looked at me shocked before getting this weird look on his face.

"But it was inside of you and I took it out," he said confused. I would have laughed at the expression on his face had this been happening to anybody else but it wasn't it was happening to me.

"But doctor, I've never had sex before. I've never even had a boyfriend. I'm in the tenth grade, how can I have a baby?" I asked. He was at a loss for words.

"Were you ever raped?" he asked me cautiously. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, I think I would remember if I was," I snapped at him. He nodded and sighed.

"Well Ms. Pierce, this baby is 100% yours, though I'm not sure how. We're going to have to perform some tests on you both to figure out how," he explained.

I tensed and pulled my baby closer to me. I didn't want them sticking needles into my baby.

I suddenly heard a commotion outside. The doctor walked over to the door and opened it. I saw my parents standing there arguing with a nurse. I sighed and looked down at my baby and smiled at her. She was mine.

I heard two shocked gasps and looked up. My mom looked like she was in shock but my dad looked like he was going to kill someone. I looked at him guardedly before bringing my baby closer to me.

"Who did this?" my dad yelled. The doctor and nurse jumped a little but I just glared at him.

"Don't yell, you're going to scare her," I snapped at him before kissing her forehead sweetly.

"I don't care! I just want to know who got you pregnant," he growled.

"No one, I'm a virgin," I said calmly. Relief showed on his face and he calmed down.

"Then who's baby is that?" he asked.

"Mine," I said. He froze again before looking between me, the doctor and the nurse.

"Someone really needs to tell me what is going on," he said starting to get angry again. The doctor sighed.

"The pain Ms. Pierce was experiencing was contractions. She was unconsciousness when she arrived and she wasn't dilated enough to start going through labor so we had to perform an emergency c section on her or the baby wouldn't have survived. When she woke up she didn't remember anything so I had to explain it all to her. She said that it was impossible for this baby to be hers because she is a virgin. But this baby is hers because I'm the one that helped deliver her, I just don't know how. I asked her if she was raped but she said no. I then told her that we would take some tests on both of them to figure it out and that's when you two arrived," the doctor explained.

"Well she couldn't have just gotten pregnant by herself!" my dad yelled. Suddenly my baby started crying.

"Dad, stop yelling, you're scaring her," I whisper yelled at him before rocking her and trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she stopped sobbing but there were still a few tears rolling down her cheeks. I kissed each of her cheeks and she smiled up at me.

"Let's start these tests because there's no way she could have gotten pregnant on her own," my father snapped before storming out of the room. I glared at the door he'd slammed before looking over at my mother who was still frozen.

"Mommy, are you ok?" I asked her. Her eyes moved to mine and she gave me a small smile before walking over to me.

"Honey do you promise me you've never have sex before? You know we won't be angry if you have. You don't have to lie," she whispered softly.

"I promise you mommy. I'm still a virgin. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I woke up during the c section," I said sadly. She nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Did you name her yet?" she asked.

"No I haven't had any time. I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago," I explained.

"Ok, do you have any names you like?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I like the name Elektra, but I need a nickname," I told her. She nodded and got her phone out so that we could look up names.

"Do you like any other names?" she asked.

"Um, I like the name Scarlett. But that won't go with Elektra," I said looking down at my little girl.

"Ok," she said.

"How about Rosemary?" my mom asked.

"Yes I like that. But it also won't fit," I said. She nodded and I motioned for her to give me the phone. I looked around for a few minutes before i found one I liked.

"Arella, it means angel and messenger. It doesn't exactly fit but it has a meaning that we can associate with," I said.

My mother nodded. "I like it," she said smiling. I smiled too.

"So her name will be Elektra Arella Pierce," I said smiling down at my baby.

"She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," I whispered. My mother nodded and looked at her.

"Can I hold her?" she asked. I tensed a little but nodded before handing her over slowly. My mom smiled at my little Elektra and kissed her cheek.

"She looks just like you," my mom said. I nodded and smiled.

"You're going to help me right?" I asked softly.

"Of course baby, this isn't your fault," she said. I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll change her diapers and feed her and I'll help picking out all the things she's at the store. But I don't have any money to buy the stuff. I would really appreciate it if you could help me with that part and then on holidays and during the summer I'll get a job," I said.

She nodded sadly. "I will don't worry honey. I'm sorry this happened to you so early," she said.

"I know mom, me too. But I love Elektra so much already and I wouldn't wish for her not to be here," I said. She nodded sadly and kissed my forehead.

A nurse then came in carrying some papers and smiled at me and my mom. "This is her birth certificate and you need to fill it out," she told me.

I nodded and looked down at it. I wrote down her name, Elektra Arella Pierce, and then my name Aislinn Pierce and since there was no father I left that space blank. The nurse told me that she was born October 11th, 2011 at 12:30 in the afternoon. She weighed 6 1/2 pounds and she was nineteen inches. I wrote down the location, which was Freedom Hospital in Miami Florida. Then she signed it and said when the doctor came back he would sign it also.

I sighed and took Elektra back from my mom and kissed her cheek. She truly was a beautiful baby.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 2. I hoped you like it and review! I'll try and get chapter 3 up tonight but if I don't then tomorrow.**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	3. Elektra can do what?

My mom and I talked for about an hour about how everything was going to happen and how we were going to live with Elektra. But then my dad called my mom and told her it was time for them to leave. It hurt a little that he didn't come up to say goodbye. This wasn't my fault so I don't know why he was mad.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ash," my mom said before kissing my forehead and then Elektra's. I nodded and watched her leave.

I was beginning to feel a little drowsy but I didn't want to go to sleep because I wanted to watch Elektra. It was almost like I didn't even want to be away from her, ever. I just wanted to hold her and look at her. I never thought I would have a baby and here I was at sixteen and I had one. It felt surreal, almost like a dream. If this was a dream then I never wanted to wake up.

A nurse came in then and smiled at me. "Hi honey, it's time for you to sleep now," she said before pushing a button behind my head.

I didn't know what it did but I was starting to feel even more drowsy than I was before. I shook my head no when she tried to take Elektra. "I want to hold her," I said in a slurred voice.

"You can't sweetheart; you might squish her during the night. You'll see her in the morning. I'm going to be coming in here periodically to check on her to make sure she gets fed and changed ok? You don't have to worry about anything," she told me. But I just continued shaking my head.

I was getting frustrated and it was getting harder to stay awake. "Please, just for a few more minutes," I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt all disoriented and weak. I turned my head and saw Elektra looking at me through the crib. I gave her a watery smile and the last thing I heard before I let the drowsiness take over me was a pained scream.

When I woke up in the morning I was in a different room. I panicked and looked around for Elektra and saw her sleeping in a crib beside me. I sighed in relief before picking her up softly and cradling her in my arms. As soon as she was with me she opened her eyes and smiled up at me.

"Hi Elli," I whispered to her and kissed her cheek. She gurgled and I snuggled her into my neck. I felt her twirl a piece of my hair around her finger and smiled. She was so adorable.

The door opened and the doctor walked in. "Hello Ms. Pierce good to see you awake and rested," he said. I nodded.

"Do you know what happened last night?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"When?" I asked.

"A nurse came in here last night to help you go to sleep; it was a few minutes after your parents left. She came in here and then a few minutes later we heard a scream. We came in here thinking one of you was hurt or that someone had gotten in and was hurting you but neither of those was the case. You were out asleep from the sleeping medication the nurse had injected into you and Elektra was crying hysterically while the nurse was out cold on the floor. Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" he asked me concerned.

"Not really. The nurse came in and pushed a button behind me and I felt really drowsy. She then took Elektra and put her in her crib and I remember being really sad and wanting to hold her longer but she said that I might crush her during the night. I looked at Elektra through the crib and then I passed out. But I do remember hearing a scream before I was finally under," I told him.

He nodded. "Were either of them hurt?" I asked frantic looking down at Elektra seeing if I could find any injuries.

"Elektra is fine but we're not sure about the nurse. She has fallen into some kind of comma. She didn't have any injuries, not even a head injury which means she didn't fall to the ground and so we don't know how she fell into a comma. We also did some tests on Elektra to make sure nothing did in fact happen and we also took some blood samples for the later tests that we were going to do with you," he explained. I froze.

"Why couldn't you have waited till I was awake? I wanted to be there when that happened," I snapped at him.

"I know and I'm sorry but it was an emergency and we only did that so that she would only have to go through it once," he explained. I nodded but held Elektra tighter to me.

"You need to eat. I'll tell a nurse and she will bring in some food for you and then you can feed Elektra," he told me. I nodded and he left.

I groaned and looked down at Elektra. I can't believe they took the tests while I was asleep. I'm pretty sure there was some kind of rule against that. I wonder what they'll find. Also what happened to that nurse? Did someone break into the room just to attack her? Or did they want to attack all of us but when she screamed thought they were going to get caught so they left? I really hope no one wants to hurt my daughter. She's only a little baby and hasn't done anything wrong.

Elektra put her little hand on my cheek and smiled at me. I kissed her hand and she giggled. I love her laugh. Just then the door opened and in walked my parents.

I smiled at my mom and she walked over to kiss both of us, but my dad just stood at the front of the room eyeing Elektra like a disease. I glared at him but he just glared back.

"Aislinn we've been made the parents of your child," my father said looking at me.

"Excuse me," I said, not really understanding what he was trying to say.

"You are too young to have a baby so your mother and I have been made the rightful parents of the child," he told me.

"No, she's mine," I growled at him. He rolled his eyes and shut the door before walking over to me.

"Ash, there is no explanation on why you have a baby. What are you going to tell people when they ask who the father is? If you tell them what you've told us they'll think you're lying and that you're some kind of whore and I don't want people to think that. The baby will be yours but in public she will be ours. We're just going to tell people that your mother got pregnant unexpectedly and didn't know. You're still going to see her everyday and when you're out of college and have a job and a house she can go with you. We're doing this for you Ash. I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday but it's just really hard to grasp that my little girl has a baby," he said sadly.

I nodded and looked down at Elektra. "We named her when you were gone," I told him. He smiled.

"What did you name her?" he asked.

"Elektra Arella Pierce," I said smiling.

"That's a very pretty name Ash," he said.

"Thank you," I said just as a nurse came in with some food.

"You can take that back, we brought some regular food for Aislinn," my father said holding up a bag. The nurse nodded and handed me a bottle.

"You can't breastfeed her since for some reason you don't have any milk, so you have to use a bottle," she explained. I nodded sadly but thanked her and she left.

"What'd you get me?" I asked my dad as I opened Elektra's bottle and put it in her mouth. She immediately started drinking.

"There was an Ihop nearby so we got you some pancakes since we know how much you've wanted to go. There was a microwave down stairs so we heated them up a bit," he explained.

"Thanks dad," I said laughing. He nodded and grabbed the tray on my side table and prepared the food for me. When I was done feeding Elektra my mom took her from me so that she could burp her and I could eat.

"We know you haven't eaten in a few days so we got you a few," my dad explained when I saw that there was like four pancakes on my plate. I can usually only eat one or two depending on how hungry I was. I shrugged and started eating them. They actually weren't that bad considering he brought them from the Ihop and microwaved them before giving them to me.

"Thanks mom and dad, you guys are awesome. Now where's William?" I asked them.

"Your brother is at school and has been worrying nonstop. He's angry with us because we haven't told him what's wrong and also because I can't go to the house because they have to think I'm at the hospital with a baby," my mom said. I nodded.

"Can he come visit me today or no? Also what are we telling people happened to me?" I asked.

"We're telling them that your appendix burst. I guess he could come visit but we'd have to take Elektra out of the room and I'd have to leave also. He could come for an hour or two and then you'll have her back," she said when she saw the look on my face. I sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but where will you go?" I asked.

"There is a little garden on the side of the building that I can take her to," my mom said.

"Ok but make sure that she has enough clothes on so she's not cold and doesn't get sick," I said concerned. She nodded.

"I'll go buy some clothes for her," my dad said.

"Can you get her something purple?" I asked smiling. He nodded and kissed my head.

"You're going to have to do the tests today and the doctor might start while I'm gone so be good," my dad said. I nodded and kissed his cheek. He said goodbye to my mom and then left.

"Thanks for everything mom," I said.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said. I finished up my breakfast and then my mom handed me Elektra.

"Your friends are worried about you," my mom said.

"I'm surprised they haven't started some kind of riot outside our house. Dad said that they've been calling the house nonstop. We told them that they couldn't visit you in the hospital because you're in a lot of pain and that they have you asleep most of the time," she explained.

"Just tell them that I'm ok and that I'll talk to them soon. By the way when can I leave?" I asked smiling.

"In a few days. You're still on bed rest. The doctor is going to do the tests and just give you antibiotics and then all that we can do is wait for you to heal. You'll have a scar which we can say is where the doctor's took out your appendix," she said. I nodded and kissed Elektra's head lovingly.

"I'm happy she's here," I told my mom.

"I know you are," she said.

"Can I hold her in public? I'm going to be the best fake sister she's ever had," I said sadly.

"Of course you can Ash. I'll just tell people that you're practicing for when you have one," she said laughing. I giggled and nodded.

About thirty minutes later the doctor came in and said that he was going to start the tests now. I cringed a little but nodded. I hated needles.

My mom held Elektra for a second while some nurses helped me into a wheel chair and they she handed me Elektra.

"We're going to do some blood tests and see if we can find anything weird that can show us what has happened. We looked at Elektra's blood and we noticed that she has a stronger immune system than anybody has ever had. That's unusual for a baby, especially one just born. **(I'm not sure if that's true or not but just go with it)**We also noticed something else in her blood but we have no idea what it is. It's not dangerous or anything and we don't even know if it does anything to help since we've never encountered it. We're going to keep monitoring her while she's here and then I want to have monthly check ups to see if there are any changes," he said.

"Does that mean every month she has to have blood drawn?" I asked sadly.

"Unfortunately it does. But we're only going to take a little, less than a pint. If she shows no changes and whatever is in her blood isn't harming her than we can stop the visits but if something happens than I want to make sure so that we can stop it from harming her," he explained.

I nodded and set my arm out so that they could start taking blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on something else besides the fact that my blood was leaving my body and going into a tube. When they were done I groaned. They gave me some juice and chocolate cookies before wheeling me back to my room.

"We'll have the results by tomorrow Ms. Pierce," my doctor said. I nodded and thanked him.

"What time is it?" I asked my mom.

"It's about ten thirty I think, why?" she asked.

"Just asking so I can know how much longer till school is finished," I said. She nodded and took out a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked her.

"Oh it's this new book I found at Borders. Its call "The Signal"," she told me. I nodded.

"What's it about?" I asked her.

"It's about this couple that goes camping and they get into harrowing encounters with strangers, secret missions and some unexpected hope," she said reading the back of the book.

"Interesting. Tell me if it's good so I can read it," I told her. She nodded and opened the book to start reading while I watched Elektra sleep.

**A week later**

I got home a few days ago and have been in bed the whole time.

I always thought that if I was put on bed rest it would be really fun because I didn't have to do anything or go to school but let me tell you it is one of the most boring things ever. The only time I can get up is to go to the bathroom and shower. I think I've read every book in my room already, and I have a lot.

The doctor said he wanted to do more tests on the blood he'd gotten so it would take a few more days for the results. I don't know what they're going to find, but I hope it's not bad.

"Hey Ash, how's Elektra?" Will asked.

"She's asleep so don't make any loud unnecessary sounds," I said.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

"No, she's asleep and if you pick her up you'll most likely wake her and then she'll cry. Do you want her to cry? Because if she does you have to make her stop and I have yet seen you be able to make her stop crying. So you can hold her when she wakes up," I said.

"But Ash…" he said whining.

"If you're not going to be quiet then leave. Don't you have homework or something to do?" I asked annoyed.

"Yea but you know I never do my homework," he said laughing.

I shook my head and sighed. When will he leave? I was hoping for company all day but not my annoying little brother.

"Are you thinking of all the ways ysou can get me out of your room?" he asked leaning against my door smirking. I glared at him. He does this every time he gets a chance, annoying me because he knows I can't get out of the bed and do him harm.

I look around the room for something to throw and then decide against that because the last time I threw something at him he made a big fuss about it, which woke up Elektra and she cried for like an hour. Not that I don't mind rocking her and making her feel better but the boy made her cry which was why I was angry.

"Going to throw something again Ash? Remember how that ended last time?" he asked smirking.

"If you don't leave, tomorrow while you're gone I'm going to wreck all your scores in Battlefield," I told him smirking. The smile from his face fell and he tensed before glaring and walking away. That's what I thought. **(Battlefield is some kind of game for the PS3 that my brother is obsessed with)**

Great now I have no one to talk to again. I'm literally going to go insane in this room. I bet this is what prison is like. I really hope i never go to prison.

"Ash, I'm going to start making dinner now. Do you want anything specific?" my mom asked walking into the room.

"Um, can you make Pasta Fajioli soup?" I asked.

"Sure, do you want bread with it?" she asked.

"Yes please and bring up Elektra's bottle in like an hour," I told her. She nodded and walked downstairs.

I got out my sketch pad and turned my body a little so that I could draw Elektra. I'd drawn her already probably like fifty times but she's my new muse and she's the perfect model to draw because she doesn't move when she's asleep.

By the time I was done with my new drawing of her she was starting to wake up. Only forty five minutes had passed so my mom would be bringing her bottle soon. She stretched a little and yawned before moving her head to find me. When she found me she gave me a toothless smile and giggled before reaching her arms up to be held.

I smiled and put my sketch pad on my side table before picking her up and peppering kisses all over her face. She was so adorable. "I love you Elektra," i told her and she looked at me like she totally understood what I was saying. I hope she did because I wanted her to know that I loved her so much.

"Hey I heard Elektra wake up and decided to bring the bottle," my mom said walking in a few minutes later.

"Thanks," i said taking the bottle.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Do you want us to eat in here with you?" my mom asked.

"Sure that would be great," I said. She rolled her eyes and left. She knew how bored I was and thought it was hilarious. I didn't.

I fed Elektra her bottle and then burped her. Then my mom and brother came in with the food. "Here, I'll change her before I eat," my mom said.

"Are you sure, because I can do it," i said.

"It's fine, just eat," she said. I nodded and handed her Elektra. I've read some baby books and learned everything I need to. But my parents won'y let me out of bed so I can't change her diaper. It's really annoying.

"Nice stalker drawing," my brother said with food in his mouth while looking at my new drawing of Elektra.

"Be quiet, it's cute. And don't eat with your mouth full," I said glaring.

"Yes, mom," he said rolling his eyes.

I took a bite of my food and smiled. This was really good. "So are you never going to tell your friends that Elektra is yours?" Will asked.

"Not now. Maybe sometime in the future when we know for sure how it happened," i said.

"But what if you never figure out what happened and you just end up being some kind of baby making freak?" he asked laughing.

I clenched my teeth. "Then let's hope you don't turn out like me," i said through my teeth.

That shut him up. "I'm a guy," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea and I'm a virgin and still had a baby. I wonder how they'll get your baby out of you," i said smiling at him.

His eyes widened. "Mom!" he yelled.

"William, she's joking!" my mom yelled from the bathroom as i cracked up laughing on my bed.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that," i said between laughs.

"Shut up," he snapped glaring at me.

That was priceless. Then my mom walked in with Elektra and placed her in her crib and gave her a toy to play with to entertain herself.

"Will your sister isn't a baby making freak and Ash your brother isn't going to somehow have a baby," my mom said looking at us both.

I just held in a laugh at Will's face and continued to eat my dinner.

Later that night I was really bored when the strangest thing happened. I was really tired and didn't want to get out of my bed but I wanted this book that was on my desk, but it was across the room. I sighed when I realized that I wasn't going to be able to get it without getting out of bed or calling for someone.

I looked at the book for a few seconds wishing it would somehow get over here without me having to get up. Then it happened. The book suddenly floated in the air and started drifting over to me.

I looked over at Elektra and saw that she was concentrating on the book. My eyes widened and I looked from the book to her. There's no freaking way I thought. A minute later the book dropped in my lap and Elektra started clapping like I'd just won the lottery. I swear I almost passed out right there.

I looked around the room thinking there was going to be a camera around and someone was going to come in and tell me this was a joke but there wasn't anything out of the usual, besides the fact that my daughter just levitated a book half way across my room.

Oh my God, my daughter just levitated a book across the room. That's when I passed out.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 3. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get chapter 4 up. I'll try to see if I can get it up during the week but if I can't then I'll try to get up a few chapters next weekend. By I hope you all have a great week.**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	4. Nothing Special

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed and that you guys like the story, it makes me so happy. Also, Dawnvamp I will try to update both during the week and on the weekend. These next two weeks will be kind of hectic because my first AP exam is coming up and I'm really nervous so I'll be studying for that. After May 11th I'll probably have more time to review. OK now, here's chapter 4.**

"Ash! Ash! Wake up honey!" I heard my mom yell while shaking me awake. I groaned and tried to roll over but couldn't. I heard a baby crying and sprung up immediately, looking around for Elektra.

I saw my mom and she looked worried but I didn't see Elektra but then I saw my brother. I gasped and my mom turned her head to see what I was looking at.

Will was holding Elektra but since she was crying and struggling so much it was getting hard for him to hold her. "Will no!" I yelled just as Elektra fell from his arms.

"Elektra!" I yelled as she fell head first towards the ground. My brother's eyes widened as him and my mom both dove to try and catch her but they weren't going to be fast enough.

I felt tears fall down my face thinking that she was going to die but at the last second she somehow suspended herself above the ground. My mom and brother gasped as they both hit the ground on their knees looking at her wide eyed.

She was mere centimeters from the ground, just floating there. I let out a choked sob and Elektra turned herself to look at me and smiled. She slowly started getting higher and as she did I held my arms out to her.

"Come to mommy Elektra, come here," I said crying. She held her hands out to me too and as she got closer to me I caught her and brought her to my chest protectively. I kissed her all over, not wanting to let her go, and just glad that she was ok.

I stole a glance at my mom and brother to see them both still staring at the spot where Elektra had suspended herself in the air. "Mom, what happened?" I asked trying to get their attention.

"That's what I want to know," she whispered before turning her gaze to look at me or well Elektra.

"Has this ever happened before?" she asked. I nodded.

"When?" she asked, standing up to come sit beside us. I looked over to the clock on my bedside table and saw that it read nine thirty, so I'd only been passed out for ten minutes.

"About ten minutes ago. I was really bored and I couldn't get out of bed so I couldn't get the book I wanted that was on my desk and I didn't feel like calling any of you. Then out of nowhere the book just floated into the air and over to me. I looked over at Elektra and she was somehow doing it. She dropped it in my lap and smiled at me. I then passed out from shock. Ten minutes later you're in here shaking me awake. Was there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, well kind of, but not really. Your doctor called and he has the results and he wants us to come in tomorrow. I came in here to tell you and found you passed out on your bed and Elektra just lying there awake. You never fall asleep before her and you usually watch her sleep for awhile, so I thought something was wrong. So, I tried to wake you up. I guess Elektra thought something was wrong also because she just started crying hysterically. I told Will to pick her up to see if that would help but it didn't, so I tried waking you up again. When you finally came to you were disoriented and that's when Will dropped Elektra," my mom explained.

I nodded and looked down at Will to see him looking at the ground. I saw that he had tears on his face and that he was crying.

"Will," I called. He tensed but didn't look at me.

"Come here Will," I said. He wiped his face and slowly got up to come sit beside me, but he still didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry Ash, I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt Elektra. She was just moving a lot and I didn't want to squeeze her too hard by trying to stop her from moving but then she got out of my arms," he said sadly.

"I understand if you don't forgive me Ash, I wouldn't forgive me," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you Will, I was just scared. I thought I was going to lose Elektra. Also, I forgive you. I know you were just trying to help. It was a mistake and mistakes happen," I said.

"Yea but Ash, this was a bad mistake. If Elektra didn't somehow stop herself by doing whatever she did, she could be dead. I almost killed her," he said. Then his eyes widened in terror and he ran out of the room.

I sighed and held Elektra tighter. He was right, he could have killed her. But I wasn't going to hold that against him. He may be one of the most annoying people in the world, but he was my brother and I loved him and I knew he loved me and Elektra. I wasn't going to hold a grudge against him or scream at him since he was just trying to help, besides it wasn't going to change the fact that it happened.

"Are you sure you're ok Ash?" my mom asked sadly.

I nodded and looked down at Elektra to see her smiling brightly up at me. I smiled back at her and kissed her head. "Do you want to sleep now?" my mom asked.

"No," I said holding Elektra closer to me. She nodded.

"I'll come back in half an hour to help you put her to sleep. You need your rest, especially since you have to get up early tomorrow to go see the doctor," she said. I nodded and sighed.

**The next morning**

"Ash are you dressed?" my mom called up from downstairs.

"Yes, I'm just doing my hair and make up," I called back.

"Ok, call me when you're done so that I can help you down the stairs," she called back.

"Kay mom," I said.

We were going to the doctors after we dropped Will off at school. Will was still sad and he wouldn't look at me. I caught him watching Elektra at breakfast but once he saw me looking at him he looked down at his food.

I finished braiding my hair and sprayed on some perfume before calling my mom to help me. "You look beautiful Ash," she said smiling at me.

"Thanks mom," I said. I was wearing a pair of black jeggings with this long white flowy shirt and some black boots. I had on some eyeliner and silver eye shadow with pink blush and lip gloss.

"Do you want to tell your doctor about what Elektra did?" my mom asked when we reached the car.

"I don't know. Let's wait until he tells us what the results say," I said while buckling Elektra into her car seat.

My mom nodded and turned on the car and drove off.

"Have fun at school Will," I said before he got out.

"Thanks, I hope everything goes ok at the hospital," he said before getting out of the car.

I smiled at my mom and she continued on driving to the hospital. "So what do you think the results are going to say?" my mom asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Why?" she asked confused, looking at me through her rear view mirror.

"This has never happened to anyone before. They're not going to have a test to show us what happened. Also Elektra has supernatural powers that we can't explained; which must be connected to how I got pregnant. I decided that I don't want to tell the doctor about what Elektra can do. They'll think she's some kind of freak and want to do science experiments on her and I won't let them do that," I said stubbornly.

"Ok Ash, we won't tell the doctor. But you never know, there might be an explanation for this," she said. I shrugged and looked out the window for the rest of the trip.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce, Aislinn, how is everything?" my doctor asked when we arrived.

"We're good, just eager to know what those tests say," my mom said. My doctor nodded and led us to his office.

"Now, we got a closer look at Elektra's DNA and she has half the genetic make up that anybody should have. She has the genetic make up of one parent, which is you but not of another. It should be physically impossible for her to be alive right now. But we're guessing that the thing that is in her blood that we have no clue to what it is, is what is keeping her alive. We've tried to figure out what it is, tried taking it apart to examine it but it doesn't let us. Now for you we've done a test to see if you were in fact a virgin **(I'm not sure if they have a test for this, but just for the sake of the story lets pretend they do) **and you didn't have her implanted, and there is no other explanation of how you could have possibly gotten pregnant. It must be some kind of miracle," he explained.

I gave my mom a knowing look when the doctor wasn't looking and she sighed. "So there's no explanation for how Aislinn got pregnant," my mom asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Pierce but there isn't an explanation, especially one that we can give. Maybe someday you'll find out. But don't worry we're still looking at both their blood samples and we're still going to have those monthly visits with Elektra to monitor her. I want to make sure that her unknown coming into the world doesn't somehow harm her," the doctor said. We nodded and thanked him. He gave us the papers with the results of all the tests so that we could look at them and we left.

"Told you there wouldn't be an explanation," I told my mom as she helped me out of the wheel chair they made me ride in and into the car.

"They're still looking, they might fins something," she said when she got in the car.

"Mom what if they never figure it out? Will it matter to you?" I asked.

"No, not really. But it would be nice to know why you unexpectedly got pregnant," she said. I nodded and kissed Elektra's cheek.

"I don't care why it happened, I'm just glad it did," I said smiling down at Elektra.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 4. Don't worry you will eventually find out how she got pregnant, but the doctors won't be the ones to find out. She's also not going to find out until later in the story. So, you still have a little ways. But don't worry. I'm thinking that next chapter might be a time jump, but I'm not 100% sure yet. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please :)**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	5. Christmas with the Family

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of busy. But I finally had time to write. Tomorrow I half a half day at school, so if I don't have a lot of homework I'll try to get in another chapter. Now here's the next chapter. Just to tell you, but there is a time jump in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Three and a half years later**

"Ash wake up, I want to go play in the snow," I heard my brother whine as he tried to wake me up.

"It's only seven in the morning Will, leave me alone," I said looking at the clock through my tired eyes.

"So, it's Christmas morning and I want to play in the snow," he said trying to pull me out of bed.

I groaned and held onto the sides so that he couldn't pull me out. "Mommy I wanna play in the snow too!" Ellie yelled running into my room.

I groaned again but let my brother pull me the rest of the way out of my bed. "Ha! I'm not the only one who got up early to play in the snow," Will said sticking his tongue out at me.

"I'm pretty sure you roped her in somehow," I said glaring at him.

"How would I rope in a three and a half year old to come outside and play in the snow?" he asked looking at me all innocent.

"Can we mama? Can we? Please!" Elektra begged jumping up and done quickly. I really hoped Will didn't give her any sugar this early in the morning or I was going to be pissed.

"Fine, just let me get dressed and then I'll put on your coat and we can go out," I said sighing. They both screamed in excitement and Will high fived Ellie saying something about how I was whipped but I just ignored him and shooed him out of my room so I could get dressed.

"Mommy, I'm glad you're back," Ellie said wrapping her tiny arms around me. I laughed and pulled her tighter.

"Me too, I missed you so much Ellie. I can't believe I went that long without seeing you," I whispered. She nodded and snuggled closer into me before letting me go so I could get dressed.

"When are we going to open presents mommy?" Ellie asked excited.

"We'll open them after breakfast," I told her while buttoning up her coat. She looked like a small umpa lumpa and I was wondering if she would be able to move.

"Don't worry mommy I can move," Ellie said before she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room calling for Will so they could go outside. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

It's been three and a half years since I had Elektra and I've loved every minute of it. Last year I graduated from high school and I am now a freshman in college at the University of Miami. I'm double majoring in psychology and history and minoring in art. I wasn't allowed to have Elektra with me in the dorm and I couldn't live off the university so Elektra had to stay at home with my parents. I was so sad when I had to leave her and my parents said that she didn't stop crying for hours after I left. It hurt to think that I couldn't be here with her 24/7 but soon I would.

Right now we were on Winter break and we were allowed to go home for two weeks. My family thought it would be fun to go to Colorado for Christmas because Elektra wanted to see snow and well it didn't snow in Miami. I'd flown in last night and we all stayed up late to catch up, which was why I was so tired.

I thought I would be able to sleep in now that I was at home but nope no such luck. I guess that's what you get for having a brother and a three year old. We were on some kind of camp grounds, but we were in a cabin house so we had some privacy.

"Mommy let's build a snow man," Ellie said bending down and picking up some snow.

"Ok babe," I said bending down also and balling up the snow so that it stuck together. Once we had the bottom part of the snowman we started making the middle part and then the head. Once the body was built I found two sticks and stuck them on the sides and some rocks that could be the eyes, the mouth and the buttons. I then got another stick and broke it in half to be the nose.

"It doesn't look that bad," Will said walking up to us.

"It looks great," I heard my mother say walking out of the cabin. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. There's some hot chocolate inside if you want some," she said. I nodded and turned to Ellie to ask if she wanted some but decided against it. She could have some when we went back inside. If she had some now she would spill it everywhere.

"I'll be right back," I told her and she nodded. I walked inside and grabbed a mug and poured some hot chocolate inside before walking back out. I rolled my eyes when I saw Will throw a snow ball at Ellie. She turned around and glared at him. She lifted up her arms and the snow around her lifted up and then she sent it flying and it all landed on top of Will.

I bent over laughing hysterically when I saw his face and Ellie smiling proudly. She ran over to me and hugged my legs while she laughed with me. "He looks like our snowman mommy," Ellie said through her giggles.

"Yes he does Ellie, nice job," I said high fiving her.

"Don't encourage her Ash!" my brother yelled.

"You're the one who through snow at her first, you're just jealous because she's better," I said smirking at him.

"Ya well the only reason she won is because she has supernatural powers," he said annoyed while trying to shake off all the snow.

"Stop being such a sore loser," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"She cheated," he said glaring.

"So did you, she wasn't even looking in your direction," I said crossing my arms over my chest. He wiped the rest of the snow off his body before bending down to pick up a big pile of snow and launching it at my face. I had just enough time to duck before it went sailing over my head and smacking my mom in the face.

I gaped at her and my brother gasped before he busted out laughing. My mom let out a big breath before wiping all the snow off her face and turning around and walking back inside the cabin.

"Smooth," I said.

"Oh come on, tell me that wasn't hilarious," he said still laughing.

"It was funny," Ellie said giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"It's time to go back inside now. I don't want you to get sick," I told Elektra.

"But mommy I want to stay and play some more," she said sadly.

"Yea, but if we have breakfast now than we can open all of our presents. Don't you want to open all your presents Ellie?" I asked her. She brightened up and nodded before running inside quicker.

"And you say I bribed her," Will said smirking at me.

"Yea but I did it for the betterment of her health, you did it because you wanted to annoy me," I said.

"I don't see the difference," he said before walking inside. Sometimes I really don't understand him. I walked in after him and took off my coat, boots, hats and gloves before going to go find Ellie.

I found her on the couch with my dad drinking some hot chocolate. "Be careful Ellie, you're going to burn yourself," I said running over before she could spill it on herself. I helped her hold the cup while she drank some and then wiped her mouth.

"Thank you mommy," she said giggling. I nodded and glared at my dad over her head. He just shrugged. I took her mug and walked into the kitchen to see if I could find a sippy cup for her. Once I found one I poured her hot chocolate into it and tightened it so that it wouldn't open and spill on her before walking back into the living room and handing her the cup. She smiled up at me appreciatively and starting drinking the hot chocolate.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," my mom called.

"Kay," I said and sat down next to Ellie. She crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around her.

"What are we watching?" I asked my dad.

"Some kind of movie. I'm not sure of the name. It was on when I turned the TV on so I decided to watch it," he said. I nodded and watched the screen to see if I could figure out which movie it was.

"Breakfast is ready," my mom yelled. I picked Ellie up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and I walked us into the dining room where we would eat. There were hash browns, pancakes, eggs, toast, yogurt and granola, the whole deal. When did my mom find the time to cook this?

"Yea pancakes!" Ellie yelled when I sat her down.

"Which ones do you want?" I asked her, since there were like three different flavors.

"I want a chocolate one and a blueberry one please mommy," she said happily. I nodded and placed them on her plate along with a hash brown and some yogurt. She thanked me and I poured her some milk before serving myself.

"So are we opening presents after this?" my dad asked. I nodded before I continued with my breakfast. After breakfast we all crowded around in the living room where the presents were. Since we were only going to be here for a week we didn't have a tree so we placed them around the fireplace.

"So who wants to go first?" my mom asked.

"Me!" Will and Ellie said at the same time.

"Ellie, you can go first," I said. She squealed and jumped off the couch and ran to the presents.

"Why does she get to go first?" my brother groaned.

"Because she's a girl and because she's three, oh and because I said so," I said smirking. He rolled his eyes before slumping against the couch. I looked back over at Ellie and saw her floating all of her presents closer to us. I looked around at all the windows to make sure no one was walking by and saw her.

"Don't worry Ash, we're not close to anyone out here," my dad said. I nodded and looked down at Ellie who was sitting at my feet with all her presents around her. She smiled before sticking her hand into the pile and picking one. She ripped open the wrapping paper and squealed. It was some kind of Princess Barbie doll that she'd been wanting.

"Thank you Uncle Will, I've been wanting this forever," she said hugging him tightly. I smiled at her softly and held it while she opened her other presents. For the next ten minutes she opened all her presents from everybody, and she'd gotten the Barbie doll, a small art set, some dresses and jewelry, some stuffed animals and chocolates from her stocking.

"Ok Ellie, now it's time for your last present," I said standing up.

"There's another one?" she asked excited. I nodded and stood up to go get it. The present would be too heavy for her to carry or well drag over here so I brought it for her. When she saw it her eyes brightened up and she clapped her hands.

"Merry Christmas Ellie," I said smiling when she ran over and hugged me tightly.

"You're the best mommy," she said. I brought the small keyboard in front of the couch so she could play it without standing up. She'd wanted a keyboard for awhile now. She saw someone playing on the TV and wanted to learn. I told my parents to look around for a place that gave lessons and she's been taking them for a few weeks now. She told me that she can already play a few songs. I was really proud of her. I watched her set her hands up and then she started playing a song. I haven't heard her play yet so I was really excited to hear her. She started playing a few notes and then she started singing.

**You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**

Wow she is really good. I didn't know she could sing. I looked over at my parents shocked and they smiled at me before I went back to watching Ellie.

**[Chorus:] (x2)  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on**

She looked up at me as she sang and I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. "Thank you," she whispered in my head. I nodded at her and she continued singing.

**Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh**

**[Repeat Chorus]**

When she was done singing she looked at me and smiled. I beamed at her and clapped. "That was great Ellie! I'm so proud of you," I said hugging her.

"Thank you mommy," she said happily.

"It's your turn to open your presents now," she said.

"Thank you," I said before getting up and grabbing my presents. I placed them on the coffee table and grabbed one. I unwrapped it and smiled.

"Thanks mom," I said hugging her. She'd gotten me some Chanel bag set that had perfume, lotion, makeup, glasses, some jewelry and a pair of shoes.

"I love it," I told her.

"I'm glad you do. I wasn't sure what color you wanted though, so I just went with the things that came with it. Thought the jewelry and shoes didn't come in the bag I bought those separately. But I thought you would like this kind of makeup and perfume since you had a scent similar to this before and liked it," she said. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

I reached down and grabbed another present. It was in a square box and I wondered what it could be. I saw my brother smirking at me and looked down at the name and saw it was from him. I looked at him suspiciously but he just told me to open it. I rolled my eyes and took the paper off. It was a jewelry box. Why would he get me jewelry? I opened the top and gasped.

"How'd you find this?" I asked looking up at him.

"They said that the one in the shop was their last one," I asked.

"I asked them if there was another place where they sold them and I went to that place and bought it," he said shrugging, looking kind of embarrassed. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I said laughing. He'd gotten me this amethyst heart necklace that I saw in a jewelry shop a few months ago. The guy had told me that he was holding it for someone else and that it was the last one they had. It was so pretty and I loved it. I took it out of the box and put it on.

"This is so gorgeous. It looks even better out of the glass," I said smiling. He nodded and looked away from me.

"I knew you were my favorite brother," I said smiling at him.

"I'm your only brother smarty," he said. I laughed before going back to the pile and grabbing another one. I opened the package and it was a shoe box. I opened the lid and smirked at my mom.

"I couldn't resist. You really wanted them when we were looking in the stores and you're always so picky about everything so when you showed interest in liking these I knew I had to get them," she said excited.

I saw my dad roll his eyes and I resisted the urge to laugh. They were a pair of suede stiletto heeled Christian Louboutin mid calf boots. "I can't wait to wear these," I said taking them out and admiring them. I remember seeing them in the store and wishing I had them, I was so glad my mom got them. I put them back in the box and grabbed the last present and opened it.

I smiled sweetly. It was a sketch pad and had a bunch of pencil drawings in it. "You said you liked my drawing when I sent you one in the mail. So I decided to make you a whole book of them so that you could show all your friends. You can also hang them up in your dorm if you like," Ellie said.

"Thank you Ellie, these are beautiful. I can't wait to show to my friends," I told her. They really were great. It seemed that every talent she had was somehow amplified from whatever was in her blood. She could draw like she'd been an artist for ten years or more. It was insane. There were some pictures of fairies, dogs, places, and people, everything you could imagine. I was amazed by her.

"Ok, now Ash for your last present. It's not here. We couldn't exactly bring it with us, so when we get back you'll see it," my dad said looking all smug.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"I can't tell you, that will ruin the surprise," he said.

"But now I'm going to be wondering what it is for the whole week," I said groaning.

"Don't worry, it will be worth it. You're going to love it," my dad said smiling.

"Fine," I said. He nodded and then everybody else opened their presents.

My brother got some new soccer shoes that he'd been dying for, an acoustic guitar, some kind of new game system and some games to go with it.

My dad got my mom some jewelry, I got her a pair of shoes, and my brother got her this book that she really wanted.

Lastly for my dad he got a new watch, I got him this cool helmet that I thought he'd like that he could where while on his motorcycle and my brother got him a new lap top.

After we'd all opened our presents we went our separate ways to use them and to just relax. I sighed this was going to be a long week. I couldn't believe my dad won't tell me what he got me. It was torture not knowing.

**That's the end of chapter five. I really hope you liked it. The song in this chapter is called Stand and it's by the Rascal Flatts. It's a really pretty song, you should go listen to it. I will see if I can put up pictures of the presents and the cabin, and I'm looking for pictures of how I think the characters look. So I might put them up tomorrow on my profile if I have time. Don't forget to review.**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	6. Ellie where are you!

**Hi! I'm happy that so far you guys like my story and thank you for reviewing, they just make my day. :) Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

It has been a week and we were now leaving the cabin in the woods. "Ellie, do you have all your things?" I asked her while I finished putting my toiletry bag in my carry on.

"Yes mommy," she said holding her doll.

"Are you sure you don't want to put your doll in your bag? You might lose it at the airport and I don't want you to be sad," I told her.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't lose her," she said.

"Ok," I said picking up my bags and walking out of my room with Ellie following me.

"When are we getting on the plane?" she asked me.

"In a few hours honey. We have to drive there and then go through security," I explained. She nodded and went back to playing with her doll.

"Ok, I'm ready," Will said coming into the room carrying all his bags.

"Your shirt is inside out dummy," I told him rolling my eyes. He looked down before glaring at me and turned around to go put it on correctly. I smirked before grabbing a water bottle and taking a sip.

"Where's your brother?" my dad asked walking into the foyer.

"Putting his shirt on correctly," I said laughing.

"I can hear you!" my brother yelled from his room.

"So!" I yelled back. My dad shook his head before he started taking all of our bags and putting them in the car. I picked up Ellie and brought her to the car and put her in her car seat before getting in beside her.

"Can I sleep now mommy?" she asked before yawning.

"Yes baby, we won't be there for another hour or so," I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes to go to sleep. I smiled at her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. Will climbed in next to me and my parents got in before we drove off.

**On the airplane**

I placed Ellie in her seat and buckled her in before getting in my seat. "How long are we going to be on the plane mommy?" she asked me.

"About five or six hour's baby," I said.

"Are they going to give us food?" she asked. I nodded.

"Hi ma'am, do you want anything to drink?" a stewardess asked walking up to me.

"Um yes, I'll have a bottle of water and some apple juice please," I told her. She nodded and walked away.

"Can I lean my chair back mommy?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, but you have to bring it up at take off, but once we're in the air you can put it back down," I told her before pushing the button to make her chair recline. She snuggled into her blanket before sighing and closing her eyes. The stewardess came back and I thanked her for he drinks before setting them in the pouch on the chair in front of me. About thirty minutes later we were in the air.

I didn't like planes that much. It's not that I was afraid we were going to crash or anything; I just didn't like the feeling of taking off. I hate not being in control and while we take off I'm not in control and it's the most annoying feeling. I also don't like to think about the fact that we are thousands of feet in the air. I sometimes get claustrophobic and I don't want to think about that or I might start freaking out.

"Can I have my apple juice now mommy?" Ellie asked a few minutes after we were in the air.

"Sure baby, here," I said opening the bottle and pouring it in her sippy cup and handing it to her. She took some sips of it before putting it beside her.

"Let's watch a movie!" she said excited as she took her small TV out of its compartment in the chair.

"Ok, let's see what they're playing," I said getting out the head phones and plugging them in. I flipped through the channels to see if there was a good movie on that Elektra could watch and wasn't inappropriate or violent. I found the movie "Monte Carlo" and left it there. I've actually seen this movie before and it's really good so I knew Ellie would like it.

Ellie put her pillow behind her head and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and sat back to watch the movie. I smiled and leant my head on her chair so that we could both watch the movie on the same TV.

Two hours later the movie was over and they were starting to hand out food. "What would you like to eat? Pasta or chicken?" the stewardess asked.

"Um we'll both have the pasta and could I have another apple juice and a coke please?" I asked.

"Sure," she said handing me both of the dinners and an apple juice and coke.

"Thank you," I said. She nodded and walked to the next person. I opened Ellie's tray and placed her dinner on it before opening it. I then poured her apple juice in her cup and let her eat. I then opened up my dinner and started eating.

"Did you like it?" I asked Ellie.

"Yes mommy, I liked the brownie the most though," she said smiling. I nodded and kissed her head.

"How much longer?" she asked.

"Let me check," I told her flipping to the channel where it had posted how much longer until we would arrive.

"We have another two hours until we get there. Do you want to see if you can sleep or do you want to watch another movie?" I asked her.

"Another movie," she said. I nodded and flipped through the channels before stopping on "Happy Feet". Wow, I haven't seen this movie in a long time. I was surprised they were even playing it. It looked like it had just started. Ellie smiled at the screen. She loved animals and anything that had to do with them.

"I liked that movie mommy; can we get for home so that I can watch it again?" Ellie asked when it finished.

"Of course," I said. She nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in ten minutes so please buckle your seat belts and put you chair in the upright position. Thank you for flying with us and we all hope you had a great flight," a woman said over the intercom. I leaned over and buckled up Ellie's seat belt and pushed the button that would lift up her seat.

"We're almost home mommy," Ellie said excited. I nodded and kissed her forehead. Once we were on the ground I grabbed our things and held Ellie's hand as we walked off the plane and into the airport. We walked through customs and then we went to get our luggage before walking to our car.

"So did you have fun in Colorado?" I asked Ellie once we were in the car.

"Yes mommy, we should go back again," she said excited.

"Ok, maybe next Christmas we can go," I told her. She nodded looked out her window at all the passing trees.

"Ok Ash, when we get to the house you present is going to be in front of the house. So a few minutes before we get there we're going to blind fold you so that you don't see it before we get out of the car," my dad explained.

"Really, you have to blind fold me?" I asked annoyed.

"Yep," he said smirking. I groaned but agreed. I fidgeted in my seat excited to finally know what my present was. Over the last week my dad kept talking about it and it was annoying. He was just doing that because he knew how impatient I was. I silently fumed but sighed when I realized we only had thirty minutes till we got home.

"Ok Ash, Will is going to blind fold you now," my mom said handing Will something to blind fold me with. I looked over at him and he was smirking. Oh he was so enjoying this I thought annoyed. I sighed before turning around so that he could blind fold me.

"Don't worry Ash, it's not so bad," Will said pulling on the strings really tight.

"Ow, not so tight," I yelled. He laughed before patting my head. I groaned and turned forward in my seat. Ellie leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Its ok mommy, we're almost home," she said softly. I smiled at her and nodded. I felt the car come to a complete stop and I felt my heart start beating faster. I was finally going to know what it was. I heard Will open the door and he helped me out.

"Dad, can you get Ellie?" I called.

"Sure," he said. I nodded and Will walked me to a spot, somewhere unknown. I heard something fall, it sounded like a sheet or something.

"You ready Ash?" Will asked with excitement in his voice.

"I've been ready for a week!" I yelled. He chuckled before untying my blind fold. I opened my eyes and gasped before looking over at my dad shocked.

"You got me a car?" I squealed. He nodded. I ran over and hugged him the best I could while Ellie was in his arms.

"This is the best present ever," I said excited.

"Hey," Ellie said pouting.

"Of course after yours," I said kissing he cheek. She nodded and smiled.

"Hey," Will said glaring.

"Fine," I like all of the presents. You guys are the best and I love you," I said sincerely. They all smiled at me and I smirked before running over to the car. It was a white Lexus LFA and it was gorgeous.

"Here are the keys," my dad said handing me them. I took them and opened up the car and slid in. It had beige leather seats and surround sound. This was great. It had a built in GPS and music system. This was honestly so cool. I'd been begging my parents to get me a car for a while now. I couldn't even drive myself back and forth to college or drive myself around while there. Now I could and it was awesome. I jumped out and hugged him again.

"Thank you so much dad, this is great," I said kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome Ash. You've been working so hard and you deserve it," he said smiling at me. I smiled back gratefully before taking Ellie in my arms and kissing her.

"Ok I'll get the bags and you guys can just relax," my dad said. We nodded and walked inside.

"So, can I drive your car?" Will asked.

"Not a chance, and besides I'll be at school so how will you even be able to drive it?" I asked him smiling.

"Fine, but can I drive it once before you leave?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No, I don't trust you with my car," I said. He glared before turning away. The first time he drove our parents car he crashed it, so there was no way I was letting him drive my new car, no way in hell.

"Mommy, can we go out back on the trampoline?" Ellie asked.

"Sure," I said.

"I'll watch her," Will said getting up. I nodded and watched both of them run out back. I got up and helped my dad with the bags before placing them in my old room. Since I wasn't living here anymore I let Ellie have my old room. It looked a little different but she did still like some of the same things as me. I placed the bags on the floor and started unpacking Ellie's things. I wasn't going to unpack anything because I would be going back in a week. Once I finished putting her things away and putting her dirty clothes in the wash I laid down on the bed. I was exhausted, traveling was so tiring. I closed my eyes for a second but didn't plan on sleeping through until tomorrow.

**Next morning**

"Mommy wake up!" Ellie yelled bouncing on the bed beside me. I shot up surprised and she looked kind of stunned.

"It's morning already?" I asked.

"Yes mommy and it's time for breakfast," she said smiling. I nodded.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up last night?" I asked her.

"Because you were sleeping and it's not nice to wake people up when they're sleeping," she said innocently.

"Yea but you and uncle Will wake me up all the time," I said smirking.

"Yea but that's in the morning and it's ok to do that. But its not at night because then they won't be able to sleep until the morning," she said. I laughed and pulled her close to tickle her. She squealed and rolled on the bed laughing. I kissed her face before letting her go. She jumped off the bed and stuck her tongue out at me before running out of the room.

I shook my head before sighing. Will was going to corrupt her.

I got up and went to use the bathroom before going back into my room to change into some clothes. I put on some white shorts with a blue checkered button up t shirt and some brown gladiator sandals. I walked back into the bathroom and put on some makeup and braided my hair to the side before walking downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, what's up?" my brother asked.

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like I've done something wrong?" he asked.

"Because you probably have or are going to," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the grocery store instead of me having to go. Mom wants me to go pick up some things but I don't want to go because I have soccer practice in a few hours and well I don't want to go. So I thought I'd ask you," he said.

"So you want me to do what mom asked you to do?" I asked. He nodded smiling.

"Fine, but only because I have nothing else to do," I said. He fist pumped the air before going back to eating his breakfast. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a strawberry yogurt and then I grabbed some granola from the pantry and put it all in a bowl. I mixed it together before getting some orange juice and sitting at the bar with Will and started eating.

"So where's the list of things that mom needs to get?" I asked Will. He reached into his pocket and handed me the list. I put it in my pocket before I finished eating. I washed my bowl and cup before going upstairs to brush my teeth.

When I was done I went to find Ellie so that we could go to the store. I walked downstairs and found her in the living room watching some cartoons. "Hey Ellie, do you want to go to the store with me?" I asked her. She turned her head to look at me.

"We can see if we can find Happy Feet," I told her. She brightened up and nodded before jumping off the couch. I kissed her head before going to go find my keys and purse.

"Do you need anything before we go?" I asked her. She shook her head and held her doll close to her. I nodded before calling out to my parents that I was going to the store. I walked out of the house and grabbed Ellie's car seat from my parents car and placed it in mine before strapping her in the back and getting into the front seat.

"Want to listen to some music Ellie?" I asked. She nodded and I turned on the music system and typed in a song that she liked. When it came on I backed up out of the drive way and drove to the store.

It only took us about fifteen minutes to get there. I unbuckled Ellie from her seat and placed her on the ground before taking her hand and locking the car. The grocery store was in the mall, which was convenient because then we could shop for other things as well. Ellie sang softly beside me as we walked in. I grabbed a cart and placed Ellie in the seat before setting off to find everything on my mom's list.

There weren't that many things on it but they were necessary. It took me about forty five minutes to get everything and take it to the car. "Are we done yet mommy?" Ellie asked bored.

"Yes Ellie, but now we're going to the mall so that we can find your movie," I told her. She brightened up and I smiled at her. I locked the car again and picked her up as I pushed the cart back inside and put it away. I walked through the grocery store and walked out into the mall part.

"So we need to look for some kind of movie store," I told her. She nodded and asked to be put down.

"Don't wonder Ellie, I don't want to lose you in the crowd," I told her. She nodded and took my hand. We looked around for about ten minutes before I found one. We walked into the store and I looked around for the kids section. When I found it I walked over. I let go of Ellie's hand so that I could rifle through the movies for Happy Feet.

I walked down the isle with Ellie following me quietly while she played with her doll. I smiled when I found it and reached up on my tippy toes to grab it. "Ok Ellie I found it, so we can go now," I said turning around.

I blinked a couple of times thinking that my eyes were deceiving me. But they weren't, I was looking at an open space. Ellie was not there. I felt myself freeze and I'm pretty sure if anyone saw me right now they'd say I looked like a ghost. I frantically looked around for her.

"Ellie!" I called running down the aisle. I looked both ways at the end but she wasn't there. I could feel dread set it. How far could she have gotten? I only turned around for a second. I ran around the whole store before running up to the guy at the cash register.

"Sir, have you seen a little girl about three years old, with black hair and purple eyes. She's my daughter and I can't find her. I turned around for a second to grab this movie for her and then she was gone," I said panicking. His eyes widened and he went over to an intercom.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Elektra," I told him. He nodded and pushed a button.

"Elektra, could you please come to the cash registers. Your mom is waiting for you here," he said. I waited patiently but she never came. I could feel my panic get worse and tears started rolling down my face. Where is she? No one could have taken her without me knowing. She would have made some type of noise and her struggle would have alerted me. Plus there were other people in the store that would have stopped it. But then why didn't they stop her from leaving?

"Maybe she left the store," he said. I nodded and looked around.

"Could you hold this for me? She really wanted this movie and I think it was the last one," I told him. He nodded and I quickly ran out of the store.

Ok now this is worse than before. There were a bunch of people. She's probably lost and scared or worse been kidnapped. I calmed down because I couldn't look for her when I was freaking out. Ok, where would she go? She's a three year old, there aren't many choices.

I ran to a map and looked for possible places she could have gone to. I grabbed one and ran off to go to a toy store near by. When I got there she wasn't there. I groaned before running out again and down the strip of stores.

Up ahead I saw some kind of play place and ran faster. I got there and looked around. It was kind of big so I ran around it. I'd been around the whole place twice and was about to burst out crying when I saw a little boy a few years old than Elektra helping a little girl out of the slide.

Once the little girl was out I saw that it was Elektra and I let out a sob of relief. I sprinted over to them just as some guy stepped in front of me and smiled at the two of them. I tried stopping so that I wouldn't run into them but it didn't work out so well.

But luckily the boy pointed me out and the guy turned around and stopped me before I knocked us both to the floor. I let out a sigh in relief and pushed him aside before running the rest of the way to Elektra and picking her up and spinning her around.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Ellie. I was so scared, I thought I was never going to see you again," I said crying softly into her hair.

"I'm sorry mommy. But I saw Stanton and wanted to play with him. So I ran after them and he came here and we started playing," she said smiling at me. I held her closer before looking down at Stanton.

He smiled up at me and i noticed that one of his front teeth were missing. He looked to be about six years old and he had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Is there a problem?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and had to stop myself from gasping. Standing there was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. "Um sorry, I kind of lost my daughter in a movie store a few minutes ago and I was freaking out and didn't know what to do. I've been looking for her and saw her here with your son. Sorry for almost knocking you over a minute ago, I was just really relieved I found her and she wasn't kidnapped or something," I told him.

He nodded and looked down at Ellie. "That's your daughter? I saw her playing with Stanton but I didn't know that she was lost," he said. Wow, even his voice was gorgeous. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Can we continue playing mommy? You can talk with Mr. Cassius while Stanton and I play," she begged. I sighed before nodding and placing her down. I kissed her cheek and she ran off with Stanton.

I looked back over at "Mr. Cassius" and saw that he had blonde hair and really blue eyes. He was probably around six foot maybe a little bit taller, and I could see his muscles through his white t shirt he was wearing. He was wearing some light blue jeans, a plain white button down t shirt and some brown loafers.

"What's your name?" he asked while motioning to a table he'd been sitting at a few feet away.

"Aislinn, but most people just call me Ash. What's your name?" I asked.

"Cassius," he said smiling at me. I nodded and we sat down at the table.

"How old is Ellie?" Cassius asked.

"Three and a half," I said. He nodded.

"Where's her father?" he asked. I contemplated what to tell him.

"She doesn't have one," I said.

"Oh, did he leave you guys?" he asked. I didn't really want to lie to him, but there was nothing else I could say. I'd probably look like a freak if I told him I conceived her on my own. He'd also probably laugh at me.

"Yea, he didn't want to deal with the responsibility. It doesn't matter anyway, he was an ass anyway," I said shrugging. He nodded.

"Where's Stanton's mother?" I asked.

"He doesn't have one either. I kind of adopted him. I was out one day when he came up to me. He looked really scared and I couldn't just leave him there. So I took him to the police station to see if there were any missing child's cases since he told me he hadn't been with his parents for awhile. They looked but there weren't any about him. They offered to take him to a foster home till they figured it out but he wanted to stay with me and I didn't mind so I took him. After a while of them not finding anything they just kind of gave up, and well he was already living with me so I just went ahead and adopted him. He's been mine for about a year now," he said smiling.

"That's so cute. He even looks like you, so you can't even tell he's adopted," I said smiling. He nodded and looked at them playing.

"Are you in college?" he asked me cautiously.

"Yep, at the University of Miami. This is my first year, we're on winter break so we get two weeks off. My family and I went to stay up in Colorado for the first week and just got back yesterday. On the plane ride back Ellie was watching Happy Feet and loved and asked me to buy it. So while we were in there I turned around for a second to reach up and get it and when I turned back around she was gone. I freaked out and just went running around the store. We finally figured she wasn't in the store anymore and I went around the mall looking for her," I explained. He smiled and nodded.

"I guess it is our fault. If she wouldn't have saw us she wouldn't have come after us," he said.

"It's ok, I don't blame you. I'm just glad she's ok and wasn't kidnapped," I said.

He nodded. "What about you, you in college too?" I asked.

"Yea, this is my third year at Florida State University," he said.

"Cool, what are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"Well, I'm majoring in business. My dad owns this big company and he wants me to take over eventually. Then I'm also majoring in music, and minoring in English," he said.

"Wow, you can do everything," I said. He smiled and I swear he blushed. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Well we have to go. My father wants me to be at a meeting in half an hour and I have to drop Stanton off at home," he said. I nodded and looked at Ellie and Stanton.

"I can watch him if you'd like. I only live about fifteen minutes from here. If you think you won't make it I can take him home. Both of my parents are there and I'm sure they won't mind," I told him.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to," he said worried.

"It's fine. I don't have anything else to do today, and besides we have a big backyard so I'm sure he can run around and play and stuff," I said. He nodded grateful.

"Thanks so much, you're a great help," he said as we stood up to walk over to the kids.

"No problem," I said.

"Stanton," he called. They both looked over before running over to us.

"Stanton I have a meeting to go to right now with Grandpa and I was going to take you home but Ms. Aislinn has offered to watch over you while I go to the meeting. You're going to go to her house with Ellie and I want you to behave ok," Cassius said looking at Stanton.

Stanton nodded excited and Ellie hugged him. I rolled my eyes and took out a piece of paper from my purse.

"Here's my address and my number if you need to call for something," I said handing him the paper. He nodded and tore off a piece of the paper and wrote down his number.

"Call me if anything happens or if Stanton doesn't behave," he said giving Stanton a look. I nodded and we walked out together to my car.

"By daddy," Stanton said to Cassius, giving him a big hug.

"By Stanton, I'll see you in a few hours. Have fun playing with Ellie and listen to Ms. Aislinn ok," he said. Stanton nodded before getting in the backseat beside Ellie.

"Thank you again Ash," Cassius said hugging me.

"No problem Cassius," I said. He nodded and said by before walking off to his car. I got in my car and looked in the back to make sure they were both ok.

"So Stanton what kind of music do you like?" I asked.

"I like classical music," he said.

"Me too," said Ellie. I smiled and typed in a song that they would like before driving home.

**Ok that's the end of chapter 6. I hope you liked it! I did find some pictures of how I picture my characters and I'm going to try and put them up tonight, so I hope you check them out when you get a chance. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	7. Do you like carnivals?

**Hi everyone, I know this is reeeeaally late and I'm sooooo sorry. My teachers decided that it would be a great idea to give us a bunch of projects in the last few weeks of school, so I've had to work on those. So to make up for it, I hope, I wrote you guys a long chapter. I hope you guys can forgive me for not writing in like almost a month :(, again I'm sorry. But anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. Now here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

When we arrived at my house I unbuckled both kids from their seats and helped them out of the car and held their hands as we walked into the house.

"Why do you have one more kid than when you left? He's not yours also is he? Because I'm sure it doesn't take a couple of hours for you to have a kid and then for the kid to be six," Will said looking at Stanton, while Stanton just looked at Will like he was crazy. He was.

"Stanton is not my kid, he is Cassius' kid. We met at the mall and Ellie was playing with Stanton in the playground and then Cassius had to go to this work thing. But he wouldn't have made it on time because he had to drop off Stanton somewhere so I decided to help Cassius and I offered to watch over Stanton until he was done with work," I explained to Will.

"So you're watching over some stranger's kid?" Will asked. I nodded and smiled at both of them.

"So do you guys want to go play outside? We have a trampoline," I told Stanton. He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and walked them out back.

"Can you watch them for a second? I'm going to go make them some lemonade," I told Will. He nodded and I walked back inside the house to make lemonade. When it was finished I poured some in little cups and brought it out for them and placed them on a table.

I looked to the trampoline and saw them both having fun and then I looked at Will and he looked bored out of his mind. "Don't you have practice?" I asked.

"They canceled it," he said looking dejected. I held in a smile and nodded.

"Maybe you can play soccer with Stanton and Ellie. Ellie likes to play with you and I'm sure Stanton would like to," I told him. He straightened up and nodded before he got out of his chair and walked over to the trampoline to ask the kids if they wanted to play with him. They did.

After about an hour of them playing soccer they came over to sit with me. I handed them a cup of lemonade and they thanked me.

"Ms. Aislinn, can I ask you a question?" Stanton asked.

"Sure Stanton, what's up?" I asked.

"Do you like carnivals?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said a little confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, there is this carnival near my house and I want to go. My dad doesn't have any time to take me and he said if somebody else could take me and he knew them that I could go. Would you, Will, and Ellie go with me?" he asked me with puppy dog eyes. Why do kids always use the puppy dog eyes? I melted right there. He was so cute.

"If your dad says that it's ok, then I would love to take you to the carnival," I said smiling at him. He smiled at me and thanked me.

"So, are you guy's hungry? I can order a pizza or make something," I asked them.

"Do you have lasagna?" Stanton asked.

"No, I'm sorry Stanton I don't. But I do have some other pasta I can make," I told him. He looked a little sad but nodded. I smiled at him and got up to go make pasta.

In thirty minutes it was ready and I scooped some tortellini in bowls for all of us. I heard the door opening and heard my parents talking. I placed the bowls on the table and walked out to get Ellie, Stanton, and Will.

"What did you make?" Will asked.

"Tortellini," I said. He nodded and we all sat at the table just as my parents walked in. "Oh good you cooked, I'm starving," my dad said and then he stopped walking and stared at Stanton.

"It's rude to stare dad," I said. Stanton looked at my dad and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Stanton, who are you?" Stanton asked my dad.

"I'm Mr. Pierce," my dad said still looking at him weird. I got up and walked with my parents into the kitchen and told them the story of how I met Stanton and Cassius.

"So you're watching this guy's kid?" my dad asked.

"Yes, he's not misbehaving and he's really sweet. Ellie liked playing with him and she doesn't usually get to play with other kids, so I thought it would be nice if they had a play date," I explained.

He groaned but nodded. "This guy better not be some kind of murderer," my dad said.

"Dad, he has a kid. He's not a murderer. Now be nice," I said walking back into the dining room to finish eating.

"This is really good Ms. Aislinn," Stanton said smiling at me sweetly.

"Thank you Stanton, I'm glad you like it," I said. He nodded and we all finished eating.

After lunch the kids were kind of tired so I put in a movie and let them longue on the couch. I got out my computer and worked on my English paper while they watched their movie. The movie was one of the Air Bud movies and was about soccer. Ellie liked it and since they'd been playing soccer I thought they could watch it.

It was around four thirty when I heard a knock on the door. I placed my computer on the table and looked at the kids to make sure they were ok before going to answer the door.

When I opened the door, standing there was Cassius. "Hey Cassius," I said standing aside so he could walk in.

"Hey, did Stanton behave ok?" he asked worried.

"Oh yea, he was great. They played soccer for a while with my brother and then I made them some pasta for lunch and now they're just watching some movies," I said walking him into the living room.

Ellie and Stanton were both lying on the couch with my brother watching The Lion King. He smiled at them and Stanton looked over and noticed his dad standing there. "Dad, can we stay a little bit longer? Just until the movie is over," Stanton pleaded. Cassius nodded and looked around.

"Are you hungry? There is still some pasta left if you want some," I asked him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, it's fine," I said walking into the kitchen. He followed me and I heated him up some pasta.

"Here," I said when it was ready.

"Thanks Ash," he said. I nodded and we both sat at the bar while he ate.

"So did your meeting go ok?" I asked.

"Yea but it was really boring," he said. I laughed and nodded.

"Most meetings tend to be," I said.

"Thanks again for watching Stanton, I really appreciate it Ash," he told me.

"No problem, it was fun. Besides Ellie doesn't really get a chance to hang out with kids her age so it was good for her to have some time to play," I told him.

"So you're here on winter break, when do you go back to school?" he asked me a second later.

"I have to be back by Monday, so I'll be driving back Saturday afternoon," I explained. He nodded.

"It must be hard, being away from Ellie. I don't know if I'd be able to be away from Stanton," he said sadly.

"Yea, I hate it. But it's for the best. I can't have her in the dorm and even if I did have a place of my own I wouldn't be able to keep her there on her own. My schedule is different every week so it would be hard to put her in a daycare with the crazy times, and I don't really know anyone down there that I would trust to watch over her. We skype when we have time and I call her almost every day and I come down every chance I get," I explained.

"That's good. Stanton is in first grade and my mom mostly picks him up and watches over him until I can come over and pick him up to go home. Though I see him more than you see Ellie I would like to spend more time with him. He loves to go out and just play or have fun and I have no time to any of that with school and my dad training me to take over his job. Like there's this carnival near our house and he wants to go but I don't have time to take him and I don't want to just let some random person take him," he explained.

"He told me about the carnival when they were playing. He asked me if I would take him because he said you didn't have any time. If you want I can take him and Ellie," I told him.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea, I told him that if it was ok with you that me, Ellie, Will, and he could go," I said.

He nodded. "Who's Will?" he asked.

"My brother, he's a senior in high school," I told him. He nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I'll give you the directions and the money for the carnival," he said.

"Oh no, you don't need to pay for it. I can pay for him I don't mind," I said.

"Ash, you've already done so much for me and we hardly know each other. I want to pay for you all to go, besides it's not just some little carnival on the side of the road it's an expensive one. You're helping me out by taking my son and even though I'm glad you're doing it I won't let you pay for it. Besides, I don't mind," he explained.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. I nodded just as Ellie, Stanton, and Will walked into the kitchen.

"Is the movie over Stanton?" Cassius asked.

"Yes daddy," Stanton said walking up to him and hugging him.

"Did you have fun?" Cassius asked.

"Yes daddy, can we come back?" Stanton asked excited.

"Yes!" Ellie said excited clapping her hands.

"Right mommy?" she asked looking over at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"If Stanton's daddy says it's ok then yes he can come back whenever he likes," I told her. She smiled and ran over to hug Stanton and he hugged her back.

"Stanton you know that carnival you wanted to go to?" Cassius asked him. He nodded and looked up at Cassius.

"Well Ms. Aislinn said that she would take you and Ellie," Cassius said. Stanton brightened up.

"Really, we can go to the carnival daddy?" Stanton asked excited.

"Yes, I just need to get the tickets and tell Ms. Aislinn the details and then you guys can go," he explained.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Stanton said excited while hugging Cassius tightly. Cassius smiled down at him and hugged him back.

"We have to go buy costumes daddy!" Stanton said.

"Ok Stanton, we'll go buy them," Stanton said. I smiled at them.

"Well I guess it's time for us to go home now Stanton. Say thank you to Ms. Aislinn, Will, and Ellie," Cassius said.

"Thank you Ms. Aislinn, Will, and Ellie. I had a really fun time and I can't wait till we go to the carnival together!" Stanton said really excited. I laughed and showed them out.

"So Ellie, what do you want to be for the carnival?" I asked her.

"I want to be a ballerina," she said smiling.

"Really, a ballerina? I'm sure you'll be the most beautiful ballerina," I told her.

"Thank you mommy," she said smiling at me. I nodded.

"What do you want to be?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure yet," I told her.

"Now, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Can I draw you mommy?" she asked me. I looked at her a little shocked, not expecting her to ask me that but nodded anyway.

"Ok, wait right here mommy while I go get my stuff," she said before running upstairs to get her drawing supplies.

I waited on the couch and a minute later she came running down stairs carrying a bag. I smiled at her and got comfortable while she took out all of the things necessary for her to draw me.

An hour later she handed me the drawing and I gasped. It was a drawing of me but I was an angel. I was wearing a flowy white dress and I had white wings. I looked beautiful. I was standing by a cliff with my arms and wings spread out beside me and I was smiling up at the sky.

"Ellie, this is gorgeous. Can I keep it?" I asked her.

"Of course mommy," she said before hugging me. I hugged her back and kissed her head. She'd given me an idea of what I could be for the carnival, I would be an angel.

* * *

"Ellie, it's time to wake up now," I said shaking her lightly.

"Too early mommy," she whined.

"But don't you want to go shopping for your mask for the carnival?" I asked her. She opened one of her eyes to look at me and then smiled before she shot up and squealed.

"Come on mommy, we have to go shopping," she said excited. I laughed and helped her out of the bed so that she could get ready.

"You get dressed and I'll make breakfast," I told her. She nodded and skipped into the bathroom.

I walked downstairs and got out the things needed to make pancakes. By the time her first pancake was ready she had made it downstairs and was sitting in a chair.

"Do you want syrup, cool whip, or butter?" I asked her.

"Syrup!" she said excited. I nodded and grabbed the syrup from the fridge and poured some on her pancake and went to make another one.

After her second one she was full and so I helped her clean her hands and brush her teeth before I cleaned the kitchen. When I was done cleaning up I left her to watch TV in the living room and went to get dressed.

I put on some dark grey shorts with this light blue scoop neck tank top that had three buttons, and then I put on over it a light grey cardigan. For my shoes I put on some flat gladiator sandals that had a light blue flower over the top. I quickly straightened my hair and then French braided it. I put on some light blue eye shadow, eye liner, blush and lip gloss and sprayed on some perfume before I grabbed my purse and keys.

"You ready to go Ellie?' I asked walking into the living room.

"Where you guys going?" Will asked beside Ellie on the couch.

"Shopping. We need to find a mask for Ellie's costume and then I need to buy something also. Do you want to come also so that you can get your costume?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I usually try to stay away from anything that involves shopping," he said.

"You're coming with us," I told him.

"What, why? I haven't even eaten yet," he whined.

"We're going to the mall; they have a food court there. If you absolutely need something, then grab something quick and let's go," I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine, but we better not be there all day. I have to be back for practice at two," he said.

"It's nine thirty, I think you'll be fine," I said. He glared at me but ran into the kitchen to grab something.

"So are you ready Ellie?" I asked.

"Yes mommy," she said doing something in her sketch pad. I smiled at her and waited for Will to come back. Ten minutes later he walked back in.

"What took you so long?" I asked picking up Ellie.

"Nothing, I just thought if I took a long time to come back that it would piss you off," he said smiling.

"Will, language," I said glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and I sighed before opening the door and walking out to my car and putting Ellie in her car seat.

"Mommy, what does pissed off mean?" Ellie asked when I got in my seat. I tensed and turned my head to glare at Will and he smiled at me innocently.

"It just means angry baby, but don't use that word it's not very nice," I told her. She nodded and looked back down at her sketch pad. I reached over and pinched Will hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked annoyed. I shrugged and started the car and pulled out to drive to the mall.

When we got to the mall I helped Ellie out of the car and placed her sketch pad under the seat. "So did you figure out what you wanted to be mommy?" Ellie asked me.

"Yes I did," I told her.

"What?" she asked.

"An angel," I told her smiling.

"Really! You'll be the most beautiful angel mommy," she said smiling at me.

"Thank you Ellie," I told her.

"What about you uncle Will, what are you going to be?" Ellie asked him.

"I don't know, maybe I can be a vampire," he said smirking.

"A vampire?" I asked.

"Yea, I can be Dracula," he said.

"Are you going to be scary Uncle Will?" Ellie asked.

"Um, I don't have to be if you don't want me to be," he told her.

"Ok, can you be a nice vampire then?" she asked. He nodded crestfallen.

By then we were inside and I was looking around for a place that would sell masks. We'd been walking around for about fifteen minutes when I saw the perfect dress. It was white and strapless. It was short it the front but long in the back, and had the flowy look like the dress Ellie had drawn on me in her picture last night. I walked into the store and Will looked at me weird.

"I thought we were shopping for the carnival, not for you?" he asked.

"I'm going to be an angel and this dress would be perfect for it," I said walking up to the dress.

A saleslady walked up to us. "Hi, how may I help you?" she asked me.

"Hi, I would like to try on this dress. Do you have any others?" I asked her, since the dress was on a mannequin.

"Sure, what size?" she asked me.

"A small please," I told her. She nodded and went off to get it for me.

"So does that mean you're going to wear wings?" Will asked.

"Of course," I said. He nodded and looked around at all the women in the store. I rolled my eyes and waited for the woman to come back.

"Here you go," she told me handing me the dress.

"Thank you," I said.

"Watch Ellie while I go try on the dress," I told Will before walking into the dressing room. He nodded.

I took off my clothes and put on the dress. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It looked really good on me. I opened the door and stepped out.

"What do you guys think?" I asked twirling.

"You look really pretty mommy," Ellie said.

"Thank you Ellie," I said kissing her head. I looked at Will and he just nodded at me. I guess that was his way of telling me that he liked the dress. I smirked at him before walking back into the dressing room to change out of the dress. I put my clothes back on and went to go buy the dress.

"Come back soon," the lady told me after she rang me up. I smiled and nodded at her before we walked out.

"So now what?" Will asked.

"Now we look for masks for each of our costumes, shoes and wings for my costume and whatever you need for yours," I said. Will groaned.

"Will you chill, we've only been here for thirty minutes," I said. He shrugged.

Suddenly Ellie started pulling me somewhere. I looked down at her and she looked to be concentrating really hard. I looked back at Will confused and he just shrugged.

A few minutes later Ellie stopped and we were standing in front of a masquerade store. I looked at Ellie shocked. She smiled at me before pulling me into the store.

I looked around in awe of everything. Every mask was so beautiful that I didn't know if I was going to be able to choose just one.

"I want this one mommy," Ellie said walking up to a pink one. The mask was very light pink and then had pearls around the edge, and then at the top it was darker pink. On one side of the mask there were crystal flower petals. It was beautiful and I knew it would go great with her ballerina theme.

I took the mask down and looked at the price and almost had a heart attack right there. I knew it was going to be expensive, but still. It was almost two hundred dollars. I sighed and looked down at her face and she looked really excited.

"Can we get it mommy?" she asked me smiling. I nodded and she squealed.

"Thank you mommy, you're the best," she said. I kissed her head and put the mask on the counter so that we could continue looking.

Five minutes later I found the mask I wanted to wear. It was simpler than Ellie's but it would look good with my dress. The mask was white and gold. I grabbed it and looked around for Will and saw him looking at a red mask.

"You want that one?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's not scary and it still has that vampire feel to it," he said. I nodded and took the mask from him and walked to the counter to buy them. His mask was completely red and only covered his eyes. When he put it on, the edges would come down around his nose. Then the top edges curled forward. It actually looked kind of evil but it wasn't scary enough to make little kids scared.

I bought the masks and we walked out. "Ok now I need to find some shoes and wings and you need to figure out what you're going to wear," I told Will.

"Can I just wear a suit and a red tie?" Will asked.

"Fine, but do you have a suit and a red tie?" I asked him.

"I have a suit," he said. I nodded.

"Ok, so we need to find me shoes and wings and a red tie," I said.

"How long is this going to take?" Will asked.

"Not long," I said.

"Anything involving girls and shoes is bound to take hours," he said.

"I'll be quick," I said. He gave a loud sigh.

"How about I take Ellie and go get something to eat and you go look for your shoes?" Will asked hopeful. I looked at him skeptically.

"If we do this then you can't ever take your eyes off of Ellie. I swear if you lose…"

"I won't Ash, relax. I promise to always be watching Ellie," he said. I nodded and looked down at Ellie.

"Ellie, you're going to go with Uncle Will, while I go look for my shoes. I want you to behave and don't leave his side ok. I'll try not to take too long ok," I told her.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Love you mommy," she said.

"I love you too Ellie," I said before we parted.

About forty five minutes later I had found a pair of shoes and my wings. My shoes were white high heels and they had a white bow above my toes. They were really cute. I tried not to get heels that were too high since we were going to be walking the whole time, but I couldn't resist since they would look so good with the dress.

I pulled out my phone and called Will. The phone rang three times before it went to his voice mail. I groaned and shut the phone. Why doesn't he ever answer his phone? I walked towards the food court and tried calling him again but he unfortunately did not answer. I sighed and looked around and then froze.

Standing a few feet away from me was Stanton and he was alone. I gasped before I ran over.

"Stanton honey, why are you alone?" I asked bending down in front of him. He looked up at me and smiled before hugging me.

"Ms. Aislinn!" he said.

"Hey honey, where's your daddy?" I asked him.

"He's at work. I was with Ms. Lily, but now I'm lost. I went with her inside a store and she told me to stay where I was and wait for her so I did but after an hour I got bored. I looked around the whole store to tell her I wanted to leave but I couldn't fine her so I left to go look for her. But it's been another hour and I can't find her so I decided to wait on this bench. Is Ellie with you? Can we play in the playground?" he asked excited.

I looked at him shocked. Who was this Lily chick and why did she leave Stanton all alone?

"Yes Ellie is with Will. I've been trying to call him but he won't answer his phone," I said just as my phone started vibrating. I took it out and saw that Will was calling me.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I snapped.

"Sorry, I was helping Ellie across some monkey bars and if I stopped to answer the phone I would have dropped her," he said.

I sighed. "Fine, where are you?" I asked him.

"At the inside playground," he said.

"Ok, wait there I'm coming," I told him.

"K," he said before we hung up.

"Ok Stanton we're going to the playground now and you can play with Ellie ok," I told him. He nodded and I took his hand while we walked there.

When we arrived Ellie brightened up and ran over to give Stanton a hug. "Can we play mommy?" Ellie asked excited. I nodded and they both ran off.

"Where's Cassius?" Will asked.

"At work. Stanton was here with someone but they left him alone and I found him sitting alone on a bench. I brought him here and now I'm going to call Cassius," I explained. He nodded and went to go watch the play while I took my phone out and dialed his number.

I waited while the phone rang and he answered on the second ring. "Hey Ash, is something wrong?" Cassius asked concerned.

"Well I'm at the mall and while I was walking I saw Stanton sitting on a bench alone. I walked over and he said that some women called Ms. Lily had left him in a store and that he walked around looking for her but couldn't find her so he sat there. He's with Ellie and my brother at the playground and I was wondering what you wanted me to do. He told me you were at work, so I'm sorry if I distracted you but I wanted to know if there was somewhere you wanted me to bring him or something?" I asked.

He gasped and silently cursed. "I'm sorry Ash. You can drop him off at my mom's place. I'll talk with Lily later. Sorry about this, I really am," he said.

"Cassius, it's fine. I don't mind. I was just worried. I don't want anything bad to happen to Stanton; and besides I don't have any plans today so it's fine," I said.

"Thank you Ash, you truly are an angel," he said before giving me the address to his mom's house. He thanked me again before we hung up.

I walked over to my brother and sighed. "So what'd he say?" he asked.

"Oh he gave me his mom's address so we'll take him there," I said. He nodded.

"Oh yea, I found a tie," he said lifting up a bag and showing it to me. I looked inside and nodded.

"It's nice," I said. He smiled.

"So how much longer will we stay?" he asked.

"We'll stay for another thirty minutes and then we can go get some ice cream and go," I said. He nodded and we went back to watching them play.

"We're getting ice cream?" Stanton asked excited. I nodded and took both their hands and we walked to the ice cream shop.

"Ok what do you guys want?" I asked taking out my wallet. They looked at all the flavors and Ellie ordered one scoop of strawberry cheesecake and chocolate and Stanton ordered a scoop of raspberry ripple and white chocolate. They both had whip cream on it. I paid for their ice cream and some water and grabbed some napkins and we walked to the car.

I strapped both of them in and got in to drive to Cassius' mom's house. I plugged in the address in the GPS and it took us about thirty minutes to get there. I helped both of them out of the car and walked up to the door. The house was huge, like monster huge. It probably wasn't even house, it was more like a mansion.

I rang the door bell and a minute later a women answered the door. She smiled at me and then looked shocked when she saw Stanton.

"Hi I'm a friend of Cassius and I was at the mall and saw Stanton all alone. He told me that he was with a woman named Lily and that she left him. I called Cassius and he told me to bring him to you," I explained. She blinked a few times and then pursed her lips with an angry expression on her face. She nodded and stepped aside to let us in.

"Thank you for looking after Stanton for us. I really appreciate it. Lily was supposed to have him home an hour ago. I was starting to get worried when they didn't show up but I never imagined that this would happen," she said sighing.

"It's no problem, I'm glad to help," I said.

"Grandma, this is Ms. Aislinn," Stanton said smiling.

She looked at me surprised and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you; Stanton told me all about his day yesterday. This must be Ellie," she said looking down at Ellie.

Ellie nodded and smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you," Ellie said.

"You too Ellie. I'm Mrs. Lola," she said.

"Hi Mrs. Lola," Ellie said.

"So I heard you're going to the carnival. I would have taken him but my husband has an event that night that I have to attend, as well as Cassius. I really appreciate you taking him," Lola said.

"It's fine. I'm sure they'll have lots of fun and that's all that matters," I said watching the two of them run off somewhere. I looked at Will and he followed them.

"I have lunch being made. You can stay if you'd like, I would love to get to know you," she said.

"Sure, if it's no problem," I said. She nodded and I followed her into a sitting room.

"So how old is Ellie?" she asked me.

"She's almost four," I told her. She nodded.

"Does she live with your parents?" she asked me.

"Yes I go to school down at the University of Miami and well I can't have her with me in the dorm, so she stays with my parents here. I come down every chance I get but I still miss her. It's hard at times but I want it this way rather than her staying with strangers all the time. Besides she'll be starting kindergarten in a year so she'll be able to interact with more kids her age," I explained.

"Well if she ever wants to play she can come down here and I'll watch them. Stanton seems to like her and I wouldn't mind having her over," she said.

"Thank you, I would love that," I said happily. She nodded.

"So what are you going to school for?" she asked me.

"I'm double majoring in psychology and history and minoring in art. I would like to be a school counselor," I told her.

"Wow, psychology sounds like fun," she said.

"It is, I love it. I had a few ideas of things that I wanted to do while in high school but I finally decided on psychology," I told her.

"Is there a reason why you choose them?" she asked.

"Well history because I've always loved history and art because I love to draw. I chose psychology because I want to help people. So it just seemed natural to want to help kids," I explained.

"Well one of my close friends is a head master at a university and if you want to do an internship I can ask him if there are any schools near you that are doing something and would hire you," she said. I brightened up.

"Would you, I would really like that. Thank you," I told her.

She nodded and looked behind me and narrowed her eyes. I looked behind me and there was a woman standing there. She had really curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She looked so fake. She looked panicked and I wondered why.

"Lily, you seem to be missing something," Lola snapped angrily at the girl. I tensed when I realized this was the Lily that had left Stanton alone and glared at her.

"He ran off and I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere for him, I swear," she said.

"That's not what he told me. You're the one who ran off. He waited in that store for an hour and then realized you weren't there and walked around the mall for another hour to look for you when he finally decided to sit on a bench alone to wait for you. I found him all alone. He's six and you left him in a mall all alone. You can't do that," I snapped at her.

She turned her gaze on me and glared. "And who the hell are you?" she snapped back.

"This is Aislinn, Lily and she is the one who brought Stanton home. Now, I think you need to leave," Lola said to Lily.

"Why, Stanton is fine. Why would you listen to a six year old and that whore over me? Stanton is just trying to get attention like he always is since he was left on the side of the road. Maybe if he didn't act up all the time then his mother wouldn't have abandoned him…" I couldn't take it and snapped. I stood up and smacked her.

Her head snapped to the side and Lola gasped. Lily turned her head back to look at me and she looked furious. She opened her mouth, probably to cuss me out, when someone else's voice rang out.

"Get out Lily." I turned my head to see Cassius standing there and he looked furious, with another man. Lily fumed in her spot before storming out of the room.

I heard a sniffle and looked down to see Stanton standing behind his dad crying. I felt my heart break for him. A second later he ran off sobbing and Ellie followed him. I stood there shocked before I felt myself blush furiously.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean…"

"Its fine Aislinn, I probably would have done the same thing but you beat me to it," Lola said.

Cassius left the room, probably to go after Stanton and I was left with Lola and the other man.

"I'm Axel, Cassius' father," the man said. I smiled at him and offered my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Aislinn," I said.

"Oh you're Ms. Aislinn, Stanton has told us all about you and Ellie," he said smiling at me. I blushed and nodded.

This guy looked like an older version of Christian Bale, and Lola looked like Charlize Theron. The more I looked at them, the more I realized they looked really young for parents who had a kid in college but I guess they just had kids young.

"Thank you for finding Stanton and for sticking up for him. He still has abandonment problems. We've been sending him to a therapist but we're not sure how much it is working," Axel said. I nodded.

"Well when we arrived they told us that lunch was ready, so I guess we should move in that direction. I'm sure Cassius will be able to make Stanton feel better," Axel said. Lola nodded and we both followed Axel to the dining room.

Five minutes into the meal Cassius walked in holding Ellie's and Stanton's hand. I smiled at them and got up to help Ellie into the seat beside me. Stanton sat beside her and Cassius sat beside him. After lunch we walked into the foyer.

"Ash here is all the information and the tickets for the carnival," Cassius said handing me an envelope.

"They're for tomorrow," he said.

"Ok thanks. So do you want me to come here to pick him up or are you going to drop him off at my place? I can make dinner for them and then we can go to the carnival," I said.

"Sure yea, that would be a good idea," he said.

I nodded and I thanked them all for lunch and then we left.

"That was interesting," Will said once we were in the car.

"What?" I asked.

"His parents looked like they kept getting younger the longer we were there," he said confused.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure it was just the light," I said.

"So you noticed it too?" he asked.

"I just noticed that they looked younger than they should be, but maybe they just had kids young," I said.

"Still," he said. The rest of the ride home was in comfortable silence.

"Hey Ash," my mom said when we walked in.

"Hey mom," I said.

"What's that?" she asked nodding to the envelop I was holding.

"Oh you know Cassius and Stanton?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Well yesterday Stanton was talking about this carnival he wanted to go to but he said Cassius had no time to take him so I offered to take him. These are the tickets for the carnival. Tomorrow me, Ellie, Will and Stanton are going," I said.

She nodded. "So Cassius paid for the tickets?" she asked.

"Yea, he felt bad that I was doing this when we hardly know each other," I said. She nodded.

"That's nice of him. So what took you guys so long at the mall?" she asked.

"Oh I found Stanton all alone at the mall and found out that his guardian left him there all alone and I called Cassius and he told me to take him to his mom's house. We had lunch there and then we left," I explained.

"Wow, they left him alone?" she asked.

"Yea, for two hours and then she had the decency to say that he lied about it all and that he was the one that ran off and that he was just looking for attention because his mom abandoned him. What a bi…" I stopped mid sentence and looked at Ellie. My mom looked shocked.

"Who was she?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think she was just a friend," I said. She nodded.

"Well I'm glad you could help them. I proud of you," she said smiling before walking off.

I told Ellie that she could go play if she wanted and I then went to go put the bags away in my room for tomorrow. I grabbed my dress and put it in the wash before going to lay down on the couch for a nap.

**That's the end of chapter 7. I hope you guys liked it. I'll be uploading pictures of their masks and Aislinn's dress, and also pictures of Lily, Lola, and Axel soon. I'm also going to see if I can find pictures of their house. I'll see if I can upload another chapter this weekend, but I'm not sure. I'm almost done with school though, I only have two days left and then four days of finals. I'm so excited, it's almost summer! Well don't forget to review! If you want you can tell me your favorite or least favorite parts of the chapter or if there is anything I need to fix. Thanks for reading! Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	8. Part 1- So you're an angel?

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I woke up a few hours later to a bunch of yelling.

I quickly sat up thinking that it was Ellie, but figured out it was a bunch of guys' voices.

I got off the couch and straightened myself out before going to look for them.

I found them all in the kitchen. It was my brother and his soccer team.

"What is going on?" I asked. They all turned around and immediately stopped yelling. A couple guys whistled at me but my brother glared at them.

"We're trying to figure out what to cook," one of the guys said. They all nodded and I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it and pulled out two pizzas before going over to the oven and turning it on.

"When it beeps, put the pizzas in and put the timer on for twenty five minutes," I explained before walking out.

I walked upstairs to the washer and dryer and put my dress in the dryer and turned it on. I then went in search for Ellie.

I found her in her room, coloring on the floor. "Hey Ellie," I said sitting down next to her.

"Hi mommy, did you have a good nap?" she asked.

"Yes. Have you been in here the whole time?" I asked her.

"Yes. Oh, grandma told me to tell you when you woke up that she went to the store," Ellie told me. I nodded and looked down at her drawing.

"A man is coming, he's looking for you. He thinks' you're sexy, what does sexy mean mommy?" Ellie asked. I tensed and looked towards the door and a minute later one of the boys from downstairs opened it. He looked at me and smirked but then his smile fell when he saw Ellie.

"Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom," he said.

"You pass a bathroom before you walk up the stairs," I snapped. He had the decency to look embarrassed before he closed the door and left.

Ellie looked at me expecting an answer for her previous question and I sighed. "Don't read any of those boys thoughts Ellie, they're not very nice," I told her. She nodded and went back to her drawing.

I'm going to have to tell Will to never bring those guys over if Ellie is here.

"Mommy, why do you live so far away from me?" Ellie asked. I looked over at her surprised. She's never asked me that question before. Well of course she knew it was because of school.

"Because I have to Ellie. Grandpa and Grandma don't have enough money to send me to a school that is closer to you. It will only be for a couple of years and then we will be together always," I told her.

"But I miss you mommy," she said sadly.

"I know baby and I miss you too," I said hugging her close.

"I don't want you to go back," she whispered.

"I don't want to go back either but if I don't do well in school then I can't get a job. After these four years then I can get a job that way I can help Grandpa and Grandma pay for a school closer to you," I explained to her.

"When's your next vacation mommy?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try to come back soon," I said sadly. Suddenly she gasped and looked towards the door.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked nervously.

"Downstairs," she said with a glazed looked. I froze.

"What's going on downstairs Ellie?" I asked her.

"Uncle Will is fighting the boy," she said. I clenched my teeth, knowing which boy it would be. I went to stand up but she pulled me back down.

"Don't mommy, Uncle Will will win," she said hugging me close. I sighed and nodded, unsure of what I should do.

A few minutes later Ellie relaxed and went back to drawing. "The boy is gone now mommy," she said smiling at me. I nodded and went up to the door and locked it. I didn't want any other guys walking into the room.

I grabbed my laptop and sat on the floor beside Ellie and worked on my paper for the next couple of hours. By the time Ellie turned to me and told me she was hungry I had finished my English paper. I saved the paper and turned off my computer.

"What would you like for dinner baby?" I asked her.

"Grilled cheese sandwich please," she said.

"Ok, let's go," I said picking her up. She smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around me as we walked downstairs. I saw that my brother's friends were still here and were watching TV in the living room. I walked into the kitchen and placed Ellie on one of the chairs and started making grilled cheese sandwiches. When I finished making them I placed one on a plate for Ellie and one for me and walked over to the bar and sat down next to Ellie.

Halfway through the meal one of the guys walked in and he looked nervous. "Um hi, I'm Lucas and I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," he asked looking between me and Ellie. I nodded cautiously.

"Well, about two weeks ago my girlfriend told me she was pregnant but she doesn't know if it's mine. Not that she cheated on me or anything, just that she'd slept with someone before we started dating and it might be his. I don't know what to do," he said with a look of terror on his face. I was not expecting that.

"Do you love each other?" I asked him.

"Yes we do, I love her a lot. I…I wanted to propose to her when we finished high school, which is in a couple of months," he said sadly. I nodded.

"Did she tell this other guy of the chance that her child could be his?" I asked him.

"No, she hates him. He left her for another girl," he said a little pissed off.

"If you stay with her through all of this and find out that the child is his, would you stay with her and love the child as if it were yours?" I asked him.

He looked at the floor for a minute before looking back up at me and nodded.

"If you love her as much as you say you do and you would stay with her if the child wasn't yours then there is no problem, besides the fact that she got pregnant while in high school. Just let her know that you love her and that you're not going to leave her, even if the child isn't yours. She wasn't expecting this to happen and will be scared. Let her know that this doesn't change anything," I told him.

He gave me a big smile and nodded. "Thanks," he said and then he looked at Ellie.

"Did he do the same?" he asked me.

"No, he left," I lied. His happy look faded a little and he nodded before going back into the living room to hang out with my brother.

I groaned and put my head on the table. I hated having those types of talks. I especially hated lying about the fact that Ellie's father left me. It made me look like I was some kind of easy whore and I didn't want people thinking that.

Ellie patted my head softly and I looked up at her. "I love you mommy," she said smiling at me. I felt my eyes water and I smiled back.

"I love you too Ellie," I said hugging her tightly. Even though I hated all those things I would never regret having her.

**The next morning**

I got up early the next morning so that I could make lasagna for Stanton. He seemed sad when he asked if I had it and I said no, so I thought I would make some for him.

It was only about seven thirty right now so mostly everyone was asleep except for my dad who had already left for work.

I heard my phone vibrate on the counter next to me and I grabbed it to see who had texted me. I opened the text and sighed. It was my ex boyfriend Kyle.

I'd met him a few weeks after I started college and we really liked each other. He is a sophomore and I'd gotten lost and he helped me out. After that we just started hanging out and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I'd accepted.

I really liked him and had a lot of fun when with him. But when he found out about Ellie he freaked. It was about two weeks before winter break and I hadn't seen him since. I just assumed that we'd broken up since he wasn't speaking to me. I texted and called him but he never replied. The text was asking if we could talk when I got back.

I didn't know if I wanted to see him. I was angry and hurt at his reaction but I guess I had to speak to him to figure everything out, so I texted back that we could and then I went back to making the lasagna.

It was around nine thirty when Ellie came walking downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey Ellie, I just finished making your breakfast," I told her. She smiled and me and I kissed her cheek and helped her into a chair before placing a plate of French toast in front of her with a glass of milk.

"Thank you mommy," she said.

"What about me?" Will asked yawning as he sat down in the chair next to Ellie.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I want breakfast too," he whined.

"I'm not your mom," I said smirking.

"Please, I defended your honor yesterday," he said begging.

"Really and where was I when you defended my honor?" I joked.

"Hiding in your room with Ellie," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No more fights in the house and don't bring those guys over when Ellie is here. I'm sure you guys can go to someone else's house," I told him.

"Fine," he said. I nodded and went to go make him some French toast.

"So what time is this carnival thing?" Will asked.

"At five thirty," I said. He nodded.

"When is Cassius going to drop Stanton off?" he asked.

"Around four thirty so that he has time to eat," I said.

"You think there will be rollercoaster's there?" he asked me.

"Yea, go look at the flier that Cassius gave me to see what will be there," I said. He nodded and walked out of the kitchen to get the flier.

"There's going to be everything here," he said grinning at the flier.

"There's going to be a circus, rollercoaster's, games, food, contests, everything," he said excited. I smiled at him and Ellie who looked both looked psyched.

"Do you have practice today?" I asked Will.

"Yea, but I'll be back and ready before we have to leave. Practice is only from two to four," he said. I nodded and handed him his plate of French toast.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded.

"Can you watch Ellie while I go get ready?" I asked him. He nodded and I kissed Ellie's head before running upstairs to get ready.

I decided to wear a dress today. It was a red crinkled tiered dress and it stopped a few inches above my knee. I wore with it some flat dark brown gladiator sandals. For jewelry I wore a bunch of gold tone leopard print bangles and a pair of Miso Boho feather earrings. I put my hair up in a messy bun and only wore light makeup. I sprayed on some perfume before I went back downstairs.

"What's with the dress? My friends aren't coming over today, sorry," Will said smirking.

"I didn't put on a dress to impress your friends, and your friends aren't anybody I'd want to impress since they are a bunch of immature perverts," I snapped.

"Yea, ok," he said rolling his eyes.

"I think you look very beautiful mommy," Ellie said from her spot on the floor. I looked over at her and saw that she was playing with some dolls.

"Thank you sweetie," I said.

"I can wear a dress if I want, and not have to be wearing it to impress a guy thank you very much," I told Will glaring. He just shrugged and went back to watching whatever was on TV.

"Mommy, can I play you a song?" Ellie asked me.

"Sure baby," I said getting up and moving her piano into the living room. She sat on the couch and put her fingers in the correct places and started playing. At first I didn't recognize the song because I hadn't heard it in a while but after I heard the chorus I remembered it and smiled.

**just a day, just an, ordinary day  
just tryin' to get by  
just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but  
he was looking to the sky and  
as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's lookin' for  
and like a shooting star he shines, and he said**

**take my hand, live while you can,  
don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**

**and as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words  
though they did not feel  
for I felt what I had not felt before  
and you'd swear those words could heal and  
as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine  
and I know he's no stranger  
for I feel I've held him for all of time, and he said**

**(chorus)**

**please come with me, see what i see  
touch the stars for time will not flee  
time will not flee, can't you see...**

**just a dream, just an, ordinary dream  
as I wake in bed  
and that boy, that ordinary boy  
was it all in my head?  
didn't he ask if I would come along  
it all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said**

**(chorus)**

**just a day, just an ordinary day  
just tryin' to get by  
just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but  
he was looking to the sky**

Will and I clapped loudly when she was done. "That was lovely Ellie, I loved it," I said kissing her cheeks.

She gave me a big smile and for the next hour she continued playing songs for us.

"What's all the commotion down here?" my mom asked coming into the living room.

"Wow mom, you're up late. Are you sick?" I asked her concerned.

"Yea, I think I got a bug or something," she said before she walked into the kitchen without waiting for a response.

"She doesn't have a bug, she's really sick but she doesn't want anybody to know because she doesn't want to worry you," Ellie said after a minute of us sitting there awkwardly. I looked over at her before looking at Will concerned.

"What do you think she has? She would tell us if it was really bad right?" I asked.

"I don't know Ash," Will said softly.

"Do you know what she has Ellie?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"She doesn't think about it a lot because she doesn't want me to tell you guys," Ellie said. I felt my heart drop. What does she have? I hope it's not life threatening.

"Will what if she has cancer?" I asked him shocked.

"She doesn't have cancer Aislinn," he said glaring.

"How has she been acting lately?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't been around her lately, but even if I knew there could be many sicknesses that have those symptoms," he said. I nodded.

"You have to watch her Will. She's not telling us anything because she doesn't want to worry us but now that we know you need to make sure that she doesn't get worse," I told him. He nodded.

"Ellie, you spend a lot of time with grandma. I want you to make she is ok and if anything out of the ordinary happens or if you notice anything that shows grandma is really sick I want you to call me, ok?" I told her.

"Of course mommy," she said. I was really worried now. What if she really did have cancer and she wasn't telling us? Did my dad know, or was she keeping him in the dark like us? I tried to push away my worries because there was a chance that she didn't have cancer, but for the rest of the day I couldn't push away the sinking feeling in my chest.

* * *

"Ellie, you need to shower now," I told her walking into her room. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Can I take a bath mommy?" she asked. I nodded.

"Let me go start it," I told her. She nodded and I walked into the bathroom and filled up her bath before helping her in and helping her bathe.

"Ok, now wait her and I'll go get your ballerina outfit," I told her. She nodded and sat on the floor wrapped in a towel. I walked into our room and grabbed the hanger that held her ballerina outfit and walked back into the bathroom.

I helped her into her underwear and then her tights and then the tutu. The tutu part was kind of like a dress so it just slipped on and then you tied it up in the back. I slipped on her ballerina shoes and tied them up. I helped her into the light pink cardigan and then turned her towards the mirror. I started brushing her hair and then put it up in a bun.

"There, you're a ballerina," I said smiling at her in the mirror. She looked herself over and nodded happily and then she turned around and hugged my legs tightly.

"Thank you mommy, you're the best," she squealed.

"You're welcome, now go downstairs and watch some TV while I get ready," I told her. She nodded happily and ran off.

I took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. I quickly showered and got. I wrapped myself in a towel and blow dried my hair. When that was done I curled my hair so that it was in ringlets on my shoulders.

Since my mask was partly gold I put on some gold eye shadow, and then some eye liner, blush and some peach lip stick. I put on a strapless white bra with matching underwear and then put on my dress, wings, and shoes before spraying on some perfume.

When I was dressed I grabbed a simple white shawl in case I got cold and my mask before running downstairs and heating up the lasagna. I saw that Will and Ellie were both sitting on the couch watching TV. I smiled and walked in there to see that Will was dressed and ready to go.

"How was practice?" I asked.

"Fun," he said not looking at me. I sighed before walking back into the kitchen and getting all the plates and utensils out. Once everything was set at the table the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I yelled before I ran to get the door. I unlocked it and opened it to see Stanton and Cassius standing there.

"Well don't you look handsome," I said smiling at Stanton. He was wearing a black suit that had coat tails and a royal purple tie. His mask was a gold and black joker's mask.

"Thank you Ms. Aislinn," he said happily. I stepped aside so that he could run in and find Ellie.

I looked up at Cassius and he looked amazed. I blushed. "You look really great," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks so do you," I said. He was also wearing a suit but it was just a normal one, but he did look really great in that suit.

"So, you're an angel?" he asked smiling.

"Yea, Ellie kind of gave me the idea the other night," I said.

"You're a beautiful angel," he said pushing a strand of my hair behind me ear.

"Thanks," I said blushing. He smiled a dazzling smile and then looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I have to get back before my father kills me," he said.

"I hope you have fun at your dad's party. I won't let Stanton do anything too crazy tonight," I said smiling at him.

"Thanks, and I hope you guys all have fun too. Next time I'll see if I can go," he said before kissing my cheek and walking back to his car.

I stood there shocked for a second before walking back into the house and touching my cheek. I smiled a little to myself when I realized that he said he would come with us next time. I hoped that meant he wanted to spend time with me, because I would love to be with him.

I've only known him for a few days but I was already attracted to him and it wasn't because he was insanely hot. He was really sweet and he cared for Stanton. Most guys wouldn't have adopted Stanton like Cassius had; they would have given him up to a foster home and went on with their lives.

I walked into the kitchen and took the lasagna out of the oven and put in on some plates and put those in the dining room before going to get Stanton and Ellie.

"Stanton I made lasagna," I told him when I walked into the living room. His head shot up and he ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you Ms. Aislinn," he said before running into the dining room. I laughed and followed him in there. I helped Ellie into a chair and we ate.

"Ok guys, when we get to the carnival I want you guys to always be with me or Will at all times. Don't go running off anywhere. If you want to go somewhere tell me or Will and we will go, ok?" I told both of the kids once we were in the car driving to the carnival. They both nodded. I smiled and turned on some music for the ride.

When we arrived at the carnival there were already a lot of people. I helped Ellie out of the car and Will took Stanton's hand. We walked to the entrance and gave them out tickets. They gave us this wrist band to wear before we walked in.

"This is so cool," Stanton said looking around at everything. It was cool. There were guys on stilts, guys throwing fire. I could see a Ferris wheel in the distance and the tent for the circus. All the rides were lit up and people were lining up to get on. There were people screaming everywhere and running around. I loved all the people's costumes and masks. The games were starting up and the kids were trying to win prizes.

"What do you guys want to do first?" I asked.

"Well I don't think Ellie is big enough to go on any of the rides so I can take Stanton on them and you and Ellie can play some games and we'll meet up somewhere in an hour," Will said.

"Ok, but keep your phone on and don't let Stanton out of your sight," I said. He nodded and we parted ways.

"What game to you want to play first Ellie?" I asked her. She shrugged, not sure since she had never been to one before. I looked around and walked up to one that wasn't that full.

This game was a shooting game. You had to shoot this water gun and hit the targets down as they went passed. Ellie and I sat on the chair and played. After our second try at the game we got most of the targets down and were able to get a prize. The guy running the game let us each have a prize. I picked a small carnival mask that you could hang up and Ellie choose this bear that was dressed up as a joker. It was really cute.

"Do you want to go on the merry go round?" I asked pointing to it. She brightened up when she saw it and nodded. She loved anything to do with animals, so I knew she would like this.

We walked over to stand in line and when it was our turn I put her on a horse and stood beside her. While we went around I took pictures of her and of the carnival. It looked so cool from this stand point.

**Ok this is the end of part 1 of chapter 8. I didn't plan on doing this in more than one chapter, but it is getting late so I decided to stop here. In the next chapter it will pick up where this chapter left off. Sorry if it's a little boring, but part two will have more of Stanton in it and maybe Cassius. I hope you guys liked part 1 of this chapter. Don't forget to review! Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	9. part 2- Contests and Disney World

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. School just seems to continue into the summer, especially when I'm taking summer classes which is really annoying. But here's the second part to chapter 8, I hope you enjoy. :)**

_Previously on The Experiment_

_"Do you want to go on the merry go round?" I asked pointing to it. She brightened up when she saw it and nodded. She loved anything to do with animals, so I knew she would like this. We walked over to stand in line and when it was our turn I put her on a horse and stood beside her. While we went around I took pictures of her and of the carnival. It looked so cool from this stand point._

I looked back at Ellie and saw her smiling brightly. I kissed her head and she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for bringing me here mommy," she said happily.

"You're welcome sweetie," I told her. When the merry go round stopped I helped her off the horse and we walked around.

"Mommy, can we enter that contest?" Ellie asked pointing to something across from us. I nodded and we walked up to the booth.

The girl sitting there smiled at us when we stood in front of her. "Hi, do you want to enter your sister in the costume contest?" she asked.

I flinched slightly when she said sister but nodded. "Yes, I would like to enter my daughter. Her name is Elektra Pierce," I told the girl. She looked surprised for a second but nodded.

"Ok, so Elektra, you're a ballerina right?" she asked smiling at her. Ellie nodded enthusiastically and I smiled at her.

"Ok, and how old is she?" the girl asked me.

"Three and a half," I told her.

"Ok, she's going to be put in the toddler section of the contest. You can enter too if you'd like. There is a women and men section also," she explained.

"Mommy, you enter too!" Ellie said excited. I nodded.

"Ok, I guess I'll enter too," I told the girl.

"Ok, what's your name and how old are you?" she asked me.

"My name is Aislinn Pierce and I'm nineteen," I told her.

"Ok and you're an angel right?" she asked me smiling. I nodded.

"Ok, the winner's get different prizes depending on their section. If Elektra wins then she'll get a one hundred dollar certificate to anything that has to do with toddlers, so like a toy store, or for clothing, ice cream parlor anything like that. All she has to do is chose. Then if you win you get a two hundred dollar certificate to anything you want. The winners will be announced at nine o clock," the girl explained. I nodded.

"Where do we go if we win?" I asked.

"Come back here if you win," she said.

"Ok thank you," I said going to turn.

"Wait, you both get to choose one of these just for entering the contest," she said. I looked where she was pointing and saw a bunch of prizes. I smiled and looked at Ellie.

"Which one do you want Ellie?" I asked her. She looked at all of the prizes carefully before pointing at something. The girl and I both looked at where she was pointing and I saw it was some kind of special drawing pens. The girl looked over at me and I nodded. She smiled and got up to get the prize.

"Here you go Elektra, and which one do you want?" she asked me.

"Um, I'll have the rose jewelry collection," I told her. She nodded and grabbed the box. Inside there were two rose necklaces, one was a pure silver rose pendent and the other was a diamond blue rose. Then there was this pink and gold ring and some white rose earrings. It was all very beautiful.**(The jewelry is not meant to all go together, it's just a bunch of rose jewelry in a box that you wear separately. There will be pictures of the jewelry on my profile)**

"Thank you," I told the girl. She nodded at us and we left.

"I should have brought a bag so that we wouldn't have to hold all these prizes," I told Ellie.

"Maybe we can find a booth that sells bags," she said looking around at everything.

"Maybe, but what do you want to do next?" I asked her.

"Can we play another game?" she asked excited.

"Of course," I told her.

"Mommy, they have a drawing contest!" Ellie said excited while trying to pull me over to the booth. I smiled and followed her. The man that ran the booth smiled brightly at us when we walked up.

"Why hello, aren't you a pretty little ballerina," he said looking at Ellie.

"Thank you sir," she said smiling up at him.

"We want to join the drawing contest," Ellie told the man. He nodded.

"Both of you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Ok, all you guys have to do is each draw something and then at around 9:10 I will announce the winners. The winners will get two tickets to the upcoming art show and two tickets to the Bass Museum of Art.**(This is a real place in Miami, I looked it up.)** There will be a winner for the men, women and children," he explained.

"Ok," I said helping Ellie into a chair.

"What are your two names?" he asked me.

"I'm Aislinn Pierce and this is Elektra Pierce," I told the man. He nodded and wrote down our names and gave us each a piece of paper to start drawing.

We sat there for at least forty minutes just drawing. I looked over at Ellie when I was done with my drawing and saw that she was almost done. My drawing was of a sad girl as an angel and I did most of it in pencil and some in colored pencils.

"I'm done mommy," Ellie said about ten minutes later. I looked at her drawing and saw that it was a picture of her on one of the horses on the merry go round we'd just gone on. It was done in colored pencils and it was really good. **(Both of the drawings will be on my profile)**

"This is so beautiful Ellie," I told her smiling brightly. She giggled and hugged me.

"Thank you mommy," she said. I kissed her head and we walked over to the man who was watching us.

"We're done with the drawings," I told him handing him both of them. He smiled at us and then looked down at the drawings and was shocked.

"These are great," he said in awe.

"Thank you," we both told him. He nodded and he put them in a folder. Ellie waved at him as we left and he waved back. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my purse.

"Hello," I said answering it.

"Hey, it's me Will. Where are you guys?" he asked me.

"Hey, we're by the Ferris Wheel," I told him.

"Ok, we're near you. Stay there and we'll be there in a minute," he said.

"Ok, see you soon," I said before we hung up. I looked down at Ellie and noticed that she was dancing to the music that was playing. I smiled at her and just watched. About five minutes later I saw Will and Stanton walking towards us.

"Hey, do you guys want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Will asked us.

"Sure, you want to go on Ellie?" I asked her. She looked up at it and nodded. Stanton brightened up and took Ellie's hand and we all walked up to the Ferris wheel and waited in the line.

Ten minutes later we were all sitting down in one of the booths for the ride. "How man rides did you go on Stanton?" I asked him as the ride started.

"We went on a lot. It was so much fun! I just wish Ellie could have gone on with me," he said a little sadly. Ellie looked over at him and smiled before hugging him.

"We can play games together after this," she told him. He nodded and they both stood up to look over the edge. I tensed and moved closer to them just in case, so that they wouldn't fall out. After a minute or so they came and sat back down next to me.

"What's that?" Will asked pointing to my box.

"Oh, it's one of the prizes I got. We joined a costume contest and we got to pick something just for joining and this is what I chose. It's a bunch of rose jewelry," I explained opening it so that he could see inside.

"Cool and I'm guessing the small mask is another prize," he said.

"Yep, and so is Ellie's bear and drawing pens," I told him. He nodded.

"What games and contests have you done already?" he asked.

"First we played this water shooting game, and then we joined a costume contest and then a drawing contest. We just finished with our drawings when you called," I explained.

"Nice, what do you want to do after this?" he asked.

"I guess the kids can play some games and if we find any rides that Ellie can go on we can go on those," I told him. He nodded and we looked out over the carnival.

I took out my camera since we were at the top and took some pictures. I turned to the kids and took some pictures of them too.

Five minutes later the ride was over and we were all getting off.

An hour later we were getting some ice cream for the kids. We'd played lots of games and the kids had gone on some kiddy rides. I'd found a booth that was selling bags and bought one so that I could hold all the prizes that the kids won. It was a little after eight o clock right now and the carnival ended at ten. The contest winners were going to be announced at nine and so I told them that we could leave at nine thirty. Right now we were sitting at a table eating.

"So we have about forty minutes until the winners are announced, so what do you guys want to do until then?" I asked after I took a bite of my ice cream.

"Can we go to the circus?" Stanton asked.

"Sure, I think the next show starts now. We can probably make it," I told him. He nodded and we all got up and walked over to the tent.

We walked inside and saw in the bleachers set up. It had started about five minutes ago, so everybody was really quiet. Right now the announcer had finished talking and acrobats started coming out. I let Ellie sit on my lap so that she could see better and she smiled at me.

For the rest of the show there were acrobats, elephants, clowns, dancing, everything. It was so much fun and the kids really enjoyed it. It was exactly nine o clock when the show was over. We walked back to the booths and the announcer came on the loud speaker to announce all the winners to the contests.

For the costume contest, I won in my section. Apparently there were different sections within mine, so I won for best mystical costume. Ellie didn't win for this contest but she did win for the drawing contest in her section, and so did I. Stanton entered a mask contest and he won that.

For winning the costume contest I got a two hundred dollar certificate to any clothing stores at the mall. Since we both won the drawing contest they gave me the two tickets to the bass art museum and then gave us two tickets to Disney World to Ellie. Stanton's prize for winning the mask contest was also two tickets to Disney World.

They were both really excited when they heard their names being called for the contest winners, and were both more excited when they found out they both got tickets Disney World. "Mommy, can we all go to Disney World?" Ellie asked me excitedly when we were in the car on the way home.

"Yes baby, we just have to figure out when," I explained to her. She nodded and they both started talking animatedly.

I smiled and drove towards Cassius's parent's house. It took us about thirty minutes to get to their house without the traffic, since it was so late.

When we arrived at their house I took out mine and Ellie's prizes from the bag and left Stanton's in the bag and walked him to the door. I rang the door bell and a few minutes later a man opened the door. He looked at me confused and then down at Stanton, but he still didn't seem to know who we were or why we were here.

"Hi, we don't know each other but this is Stanton, Cassius's son. I'm dropping him off…" I said trailing off as the guy opened the door for us to come in and then walked off. Well then, I thought.

I closed and locked the door before turning to Stanton. He was standing there holding the bag with his prizes. He smiled at me when he saw me looking at him and I smiled back. I looked around and I noticed that the party seemed to still be going on and it didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. I sighed.

"Can you show me to your room Stanton?" I asked him. He nodded and took my hand and led us up the stairs. The house was a three story house and his room was on the third floor. His room was halfway down the hallway.

He opened the door and we both walked in. The walls were a moss green and the furniture was all dark brown. The theme around the room seemed to be dinosaurs, with his bed spread having dinosaurs on it. Stanton noticed me looking around and made a weird face.

"Ms. Kelsey decorated it. I never liked her, and I don't like this room," he said sighing while putting his mask and the bag of prizes on the desk that was in the room.

"Who's Ms. Kelsey?" I asked him.

"She used to be my dad's girlfriend, but they broke up a couple of months ago. She was really mean to me, she didn't like me very much," he told me sadly.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"She said that it was because my dad liked me more than her. She was jealous. She tried to make my dad not be my dad anymore. I was really scared because I wanted him to be my dad and I didn't want him to leave me," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry Stanton; your dad isn't going to leave you. He loves you very much, he told me so. So, you have nothing to worry about," I said kissing his head.

He smiled at me and nodded before jumping off his bed and going to get ready to go to sleep. When he was ready I tucked him in and turned off the light.

"Good bye Ms. Aislinn, I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for bringing me and I hope we can all go to Disney World together," he told me.

"You're very welcome Stanton and I hope we can all go also," I told him. I told him goodbye and closed the door.

I walked down the hallway and down the first flight of stairs when I heard some noises. I looked down the hallway on the second floor and saw that blonde chick from before making out with some guy. What was her name? I think it was Lily. I rolled my eyes and sighed before continuing the decent to the first floor.

When I reached the foyer I heard my name being called. I stopped and turned around and saw Cassius walking towards me.

"Hey Cassius, Stanton is upstairs in his room. Some guy let me in and I wasn't sure where you were so I just took him upstairs to go to sleep," I explained to him. He nodded.

"Thank you; how was everything? Did he behave alright?" he asked me.

"Yea, he was great. He had a lot of fun, which I'm sure he'll tell you all about tomorrow," I explained.

"Ok, did you have fun?" he asked me.

"Yea, this was my first time going to something like that and it was a blast," I said smiling.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun…"

"Cassius!" We both turned our heads to see who was calling him and I saw Lily walking down the stairs. She glared at me but then smiled at Cassius.

"What do you want Lily?" Cassius asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to know when you were coming up stairs to bed?" she asked innocently.

I felt my eyebrows go up in shock but I didn't say anything. I can't believe he's dating that thing. I wouldn't have had a problem with it if I didn't see how she treated Stanton, although I did feel a little jealous at the fact that he was dating her but I was more angry than jealous.

I then looked around and noticed that everyone was leaving so I guess the party was over now. I sighed and looked to see if I could see Lola or Axel but I didn't. "…we're over so you can leave now," I heard Cassius say as I tuned back into their conversation.

I looked back over at them and noticed the fury on Lily's face. She turned to look at me and glared before pushing me aside roughly and walking out of the house.

Cassius caught me before I fell on the ground. "You ok? I'm really sorry about her. She's not used to hearing the word no," he said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded.

"I'm ok, thanks," I told him. He nodded and slowly let me go.

"Ash!" I looked over Cassius's shoulder and saw Lola coming towards us.

"Hello Ash how was your night?" she asked smiling at us.

"It was fun, and the kids had a lot of fun," I told her after she hugged me.

"Good, I'm glad everything went well and that you all had fun. When are you going back to school?" she asked me.

"I'm going back on Saturday," I said.

"Oh, ok. Can Ellie still come over?" she asked.

"Oh, of course. She can come over whenever, my mom can just drop her off," I explained.

She nodded happily and looked over at Cassius who was looking at me. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Good bye Ash and if I don't see you before you go back to school it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you when you come back on your next visit," she said hugging me again.

"It was nice meeting you too," I told her before she left to go do whatever it was she needed to.

I smiled and looked back at Cassius. "Thank you for everything Ash. I'm really glad I met you and I hope to see you again when you come back on your next visit," he said smiling at me.

"I'm glad I met you too and I'm sure we'll see each other again," I said smiling back. He nodded and walked me to the door.

"Do you know when your next holiday is?" he asked.

"No not yet, but when I do I'm sure Ellie will tell you guys," I told him laughing. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll see you later Ash," he said kissing my cheek.

"You too," I said before I opened the door and walked out. I walked towards my car and smiled. I felt relief at the fact that he wasn't dating Lily and really happy. I opened the car door and got in.

"What took you so long, the people at the party left faster than it took you to go in there, drop off Stanton and come back out," Will said.

"Oh, shut up. The party was still going on when I walked in, so I helped Stanton get to bed and then when I walked downstairs to leave Cassius was there so I talked to him and then I talked to Lola and then I finally left. You don't have anywhere to be, so why the rush?" I asked.

"Ellie fell asleep, so I had nothing to do and I got bored," he said annoyed.

"Well I'm back and we can leave now," I told him starting the car and driving home.

**That's the end of chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, though I want to have it up soon. I won't make any promises to when it will be up, but I'll try to have it up soon! Well, I hoped you guys liked the end of chapter eight and don't forget to review! Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	10. Don't go mommy!

**Hey guys, I actually updated early! I would like to dedicate this chapter to rubiediamond. When I came home today and read her review it inspired and motivated me to start writing this chapter, so thank you rubiediamond! So this is chapter nine and you will meet some new characters in this chapter, which I hope you like. So read on and I hope you enjoy the next chapter in The Experiment! Darkmoonlight11**

**P.S. could you all read the bold text at the end of this chapter, I have a question for you. You don't have to answer it and it is kind of irrelevant but...yea. Please, and thank you! :) DM11**

* * *

It was Saturday morning and I was getting ready to go back to school.

I finished packing last night, so all I had to do was put my stuff in the car, eat and say goodbye to everyone.

It made me sad that I had to leave Ellie here and go back to school but I knew that I had to do it; in the end it would be worth it.

I'd just finished getting dressed so I went back into my room and woke up Ellie. She made little noises of protest when I shook her awoke, so I kissed her cheek a few times to wake her up.

"I don't want you to leave me mommy," she said when she opened her eyes.

"I know baby, but I'll be back soon," I told her before I picked her up and carried her downstairs.

"I'm going to miss you so much baby," I told her.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she said kissing my cheek.

I smiled and placed her in a chair by the bar. A second later the rest of my family came down and sat down also.

"You sit down Ash and I'll make you some breakfast," my dad said when he walked in.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. I nodded and sat down in the chair next to Ellie. She sat up and moved so that she could sit with me and I put my arms around her so that she wouldn't fall.

My dad took out all the necessary things to make pancakes and I smiled. Before I went to college he used to make us all pancakes every Saturday morning and I miss that.

"Do you want chocolate in your pancakes Ash?" he asked me.

"No thanks, I'll just put syrup on them," I told him. He nodded and started pouring the mix onto the pan.

"Mommy, when is Stanton coming over?" Ellie asked me.

"He's coming over at twelve sweetie," I told her. She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder, and a minute later my dad placed my first pancake on my plate in front of me and gave me a glass of apple juice.

I poured syrup all over my pancake and then spread it out with my knife and then I started eating my pancake. It was delicious, I love pancakes especially with chocolate or syrup. I don't really like plain pancakes but I don't like butter on my pancakes which is weird since everybody else in my family lathers their pancakes in butter.

"Do you want a pancake Ellie?" I asked her. She shook her head and held onto me tighter. I placed a kiss on her head and sighed. It was still kind of early so I guess she could eat later. She was probably going to go back to sleep when I left anyway, since it was only about seven.

I finished my pancake just as my dad put the second one down on my plate. "I'll have one more and then that's it," I told him.

"Ok. Does anybody else want to eat now?" he asked everybody.

"I'll have one," my brother said. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, he usually didn't eat breakfast. I'm not sure why, I would die if I didn't eat breakfast, but I guess it was just part of his weirdness.

I took a sip of my apple juice and looked at my mom. She didn't look good, she looked really sick. I felt the concern from the other day come back while I studied her.

I really hoped it was just some kind of bug and not a terminal sickness like cancer. If she did have cancer, I really hoped she told us and got help but she was really stubborn sometimes.

I sighed and continued eating my breakfast. Now I was going to be worrying the whole time I was at school. I hate worrying about things. I hope she tells us soon or her sickness goes away.

"You sure you want to leave this early Ash?" my dad asked after he placed my last pancake on my plate.

"Yea, I don't want to hit any traffic and I also want to have some time to settle in and just relax before I have to start again on Monday," I explained. He sighed and nodded before he went to go make Will's pancake.

"So are you sure you don't know when your next holiday is?" Will asked me.

"Yes I'm sure. But I'll be back for sure during spring break which is only a few months away. I'll see if I have a Friday off where I can come down to visit," I explained sadly. He nodded and started eating.

"We'll come and visit you Ash. Ellie can go only so long without seeing you. I'll figure out a date where we can stay up there for a week or something," my dad said. I brightened up and nodded.

"Thanks dad," I said smiling. He nodded and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"So I heard you got two Disney tickets at the carnival," my mom said, speaking for the first time this morning. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Yea, since Ellie and me both won in the same contest they gave Ellie those tickets as her prize," I explained to her.

"Well maybe we can all take a trip to Disney one weekend," she said. I nodded.

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"And Stanton and Mr. Cassius can come too since Stanton won two tickets also," Ellie said sitting up on my lap.

"Of course Ellie, they can come too," I said. She smiled and hugged me tight.

"It has to be after soccer season though because I can't miss any practices or games," Will said glaring at all of us.

"Don't worry Will it will be after soccer season," I said rolling my eyes.

"Good, any other day will be fine then and preferably a day where I can miss school," he said smiling at all of us.

"You're not going to miss school," my dad said.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I said so," my dad said smirking.

"We could all go during President's Day weekend, which is in February, or another holiday where I have a three day weekend. It will take me at least four hours to drive there. So I could drive up on Saturday, we could spend all of Sunday at the park and then Monday I'll drive back to school," I suggested.

"That might be a good idea," my dad said. I nodded and smiled.

"Most of my ideas are good," I said shrugging. My brother just rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I'll see if I can figure it all out, and ask Cassius and Stanton if they want to join us," my dad said looking at Ellie.

She smiled and nodded at him. She was probably telling him not to forget to ask them with her psychic powers or something. My dad looked over at the clock and sighed. It was seven thirty.

"I guess it's time for you to go," he said sadly.

"No!" Ellie said gripping me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and hugged her closely.

"I have to go Ellie but I'm going to miss you so much. I promise to call when I get there and I'll call you tomorrow also and the day after that and the day after. We can also skype on the weekends. You'll see me soon when we all go to Disney World, I promise. Don't cry baby or you're going to make me cry," I told her wiping away some tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"I love you mommy," she told me between small sobs.

"I love you too so much," I said kissing her tears away. I hugged her tightly and held in my tears.

My dad had just put my luggage in my trunk and had taken out her car seat so I knew it was time to go. I picked up Ellie and handed her to my dad but when I pulled away she wouldn't let go of my neck.

"Ellie, you have to let your mom go. She has to go back to school but you'll see her soon," my dad told her softly. She shook her head and held onto me. I felt her tears run down my neck as she started to cry harder.

I looked over at my brother and motioned him over. He walked over to us and carefully pried her arms away from my neck.

"Don't go mommy!" she screamed. I felt my heart break as I watched her. I didn't want to leave her, I really didn't.

"Please don't leave me mommy," she sobbed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise baby," I said kissing her head one more time and backing away. My dad held her tightly so that she wouldn't fall out of his arms since she was struggling so much.

I gave my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before hugging my brother. I then went over to my mom and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you baby," she told me.

"I'll miss you too mom," I said before I pulled back. I gave Ellie one last kiss before I quickly ran over to my car and got in. I started the car and drove off without looking back because if I did, I wouldn't have been able to leave.

* * *

Since we lived in Tampa, it would only take me about four hours to get to The University of Miami depending if I hit traffic or not, which I hope I didn't. So I would get there around twelve.

I'd just hit the highway and sighed, it was too quiet in the car and it was making me feel depressed. I turned on the radio and tried to find a station that had upbeat songs.

About halfway there I got a text message. Since I was at a complete stop in traffic, I think there was some kind of accident up ahead, I grabbed my phone from my purse and read the message.

It was a text from Kyle asking when I was going to be back and that he had just arrived at the school and wanted to talk.

I texted back that I would be at the school in a few hours and that I would call or text him when I got there.

A minute later he texted back ok and that he had missed me.

I sighed and against my better judgment I said I missed him too, although I wasn't sure if I had.

I groaned and banged my head against the steering wheel. What was I going to do about Kyle? I wasn't sure what he was going to say.

Were we going to officially break up or was he going to want to stay with me despite the fact I had a daughter and if he did say that, did I want to stay with him after what he did? Why were there so many problems?

I shouldn't have told him so soon. I should have waited until I thought we were going to get serious or not. But then if I hadn't told him and he somehow found out through someone else I would have felt bad and he would be angry and feel like he couldn't trust me.

It was good that I told him, it was just bad the way he reacted my conscious told me.

I was really conflicted; I didn't know what to do. I pushed these thoughts aside and concentrated on the road, I would think about this when we were actually together and talking about it. I really hope he didn't make this any more complicated than it already was.

Thirty minutes later I passed the accident and the roads opened up and we were finally driving at normal speeds again. It was about ten thirty right now and it was going to take me another two hours to get there so I would get there at about twelve thirty.

I turned up the radio because a song that I liked had come on and started singing with it. The song was "Wherever you will go" by The Calling and it is a really pretty song. I thought about Ellie while I sung along to the song and smiled.

A few hours later I pulled up to the parking lot that was right outside my dorm. I parked, grabbed my purse and opened up my trunk to get my luggage before I locked my car and walked into the building.

My dorm was on the second floor so I walked to the elevator and pushed the button.

When the doors opened I walked in and waited until it reached my floor before I walked out and to my room. I unlocked the door and looked around; my roommate seemed to not be here yet.

Her name was Michelle and she was a freshman like me and was a tall blonde art and fashion major.

I closed and locked the door and put my bags at the end of my bed and sat down and sighed. I was exhausted from the four hours of driving and just wanted to sleep.

I took out my phone and called Kyle; maybe we could go out for lunch or something and talk.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" he asked when he answered the phone.

"I'm good Kyle, how are you? I just got here and thought we could go out for lunch and talk," I said.

"I'm good. Are you in your dorm? I'll drive over and we can go eat," he said.

"Yea, I'm in my dorm," I said.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes," he said.

"Ok, see you then," I said before we hung up.

Before he got here I went to the bathroom and freshened up before going back to my dorm. I'd only been there for about a minute when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey, I'm here," Kyle said.

"Ok, I'll walk down now," I said grabbing my purse and keys and locking the door and going to the elevator.

"Ok, see you in a second," he said before we hung up.

It was nice to hear his voice again, I realized that I really did miss him.

I walked out of the elevator and to the exit and when I closed the door I saw him standing there leaning on his car.

I smiled at him when he noticed me standing there and he smiled back. We walked up to each other and he hugged me.

"Hey, how was your break?" he asked.

"It was good, coming back was hard though," I said sadly.

"Because you had to leave your daughter," he said kind of awkwardly.

"Yea, she didn't want me to leave," I said. He nodded.

"Look, I want to…"

"Let's wait until we're sitting down somewhere to have this talk," I told him before he could finish.

He nodded and helped me into his car before getting into the driver's side.

"How was your break?" I asked when we got on the road.

"It was fun, my family and I we toured Europe," he said.

"That's cool, where'd you guys go?" I asked.

"Italy, France, Spain, Portugal, and Germany," he said.

"Wow that must have been so much fun. We just went to Colorado," I told him laughing. I saw him smile as he watched the road.

"What'd you guys do in Colorado?" he asked.

"We rented a cabin for a week on some camp grounds. It snowed a lot which my brother and daughter had a blast with," I said smiling. He nodded.

"My little sister did not like this trip, since we were constantly traveling. We only stayed in a place for a few days at a time and she wanted to stay longer. She also hates those travel buses we had to use to get to each country. She was miserable," he said.

"Ah, did she at least have fun when you guys were walking around everywhere and in the shops?" I asked.

"As much fun as an eleven year old girl could have I guess," he said.

A minute later he pulled into a parking space in front of this Italian restaurant.

"I thought of you in Italy the whole time. You would have been in paradise there," he said taking my hand as he helped me out of his car.

"Yea, I love Italy. Maybe one day we can go together or something," I said.

"Yea, I would like that," he said wrapping his arm around me as we walked into the restaurant.

The waitress at the front walked us to our table at gave us some menus. I looked around the restaurant as we sat down. It was really beautiful.

The walls were faded red brick and the ceiling was white with brown beams going across horizontally and there were little brass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and recess lighting along the sides. There were also paintings on the wall of places in Italy. The place wasn't that big but it was really pretty.

"Can we talk about everything now?" Kyle asked when the waitress left.

"Sure, what part do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Your daughter," he said.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," he said.

"Ok. I had her when I was a sophomore. She was unexpected, I didn't know I was pregnant until after I'd given birth. Right now she is three and a half. She loves to draw, sing, she's learning to play the piano. She's really sweet and loves to talk to people, even if she doesn't know who they are," I said laughing. He nodded.

"Is she in school yet?" he asked.

"No, she lives with my parents and brother and my mom mostly watches after her. She's going to go into preschool when she turn's five which will be in another year and a half," I explained.

"When you live off campus are you going to bring her here to live with you?" he asked.

"No, she's going to stay with my parents the whole time that I'm here. When I graduate I'm going to try and get a job over in Tampa, and then I'm going to help my parents pay for my master's over at the University of Florida. I wanted to go there but it was too expensive," I said.

"That's good; you'll be closer to her. Where's her father?" he asked. I sighed.

"He left; he didn't want anything to do with any of this. He didn't really care about me," I lied. I saw sadness in his eyes and he nodded.

"I thought a lot about this and I realized that what I did and how I reacted was terrible and I'm so sorry. It just kind of freaked me out. I was not expecting you to tell me that you had a daughter. I thought about everything and I had a talk with my mom because this happened to her too. My dad is not my biological dad, my mom had me in high school and the guy left her too. I don't want to be that guy. I just wanted to apologize for my reaction, I never meant to hurt you or for you to think that I don't care about you because I do. I just…can you give me another chance? I'd understand if you need some time to think about this because I know what I did was wrong and I hated myself everyday for hurting you," he explained holding my hands.

I looked at him the whole time and I could tell he was telling the truth. I thought about everything he said and sighed. Holding a grudge against him for this wouldn't help anything and it would just make everything worse.

"I…I forgive you Kyle. I know that…it was something very shocking and big to take in. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that. I should have waited until later in our relationship or something," I said.

"No, it's ok. I want you to be able to trust me and be able to tell me anything. I'm ok with this and I'm over the shock. I just needed some time," he said squeezing my hands. I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad we're talking again, I missed you," I told him.

"I missed you too Ash," he said smiling.

"Are you guys ready to order?" a waiter asked walking up to us. We both looked over at him kind of annoyed but nodded.

"I can bring your drinks out first and come back in a few minutes to take your food order," he said. We nodded and he asked us what we wanted to drink.

"I'll have lemonade please," I told the waiter.

"Sprite please," Kyle said. The waiter nodded and walked us to get our drinks.

We both opened our menus and looked for what we wanted to eat. I looked through everything and in the end decided to get this pasta dish. It was penne pasta with grilled chicken and broccoli.

"So how was your drive up here?" Kyle asked.

"Terrible, there was an accident on the highway about halfway here," I said.

"Sorry, that must have sucked," he said.

"It did. So, how was your flight?" I asked.

"It was a ten hour flight. We flew out from Portugal and into the Miami Airport and then I drove here. We left last night at like eleven and we got here at nine," he explained.

"You must be exhausted. Why didn't you wait until tomorrow to see me?" I asked.

"I'm alright, besides I slept most of the way and I really wanted to see you," he said before he leaned over to kiss me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, fine I'll believe you but you better not pass out on me or anything," I said.

"I won't, I wouldn't want to miss spending time with you," he said giving me a dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes and kissed his hand. Just then the waiter came back.

"You guys ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes," Kyle said nodding at me to order.

"Um, I'll have the grilled chicken and broccoli pasta dish," I told him. The waiter wrote it down and then turned to Kyle.

"I'll have the shrimp and tortellini dish," he said. The waiter nodded and took our menus before he walked off.

"Can I take you out tomorrow?" Kyle asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"There's this new movie that came out that I remember you telling me you wanted to see. It came out sometime before Christmas. That new dance Step Up movie, did you see it yet?" he asked.

"No, but I've been wanting too. Sure, let's go see it tomorrow," I said excited.

"Ok, I checked the times and there is one at one o clock in the afternoon, do you want to go then?" he asked.

"Sure, we can have brunch and then go to the movie," I said smiling.

"Ok, yea we can do that," he said.

After dinner he drove us to his apartment and we just hung out until around seven o clock when he drove me back to my dorm room.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eleven," he said before kissing me.

"You too bye," I said before I kissed his cheek and walked inside my dorm.

"You and Kyle back together again?" Michelle asked when I walked in our room.

"Yea, we talked everything out and now were all good. We're going out tomorrow, so we can't hang out," I said.

"Seriously, what happened to chicks before dicks?" she asked groaning before flopping herself down beside me on my bed. I laughed and moved over after I stopped bouncing in the air.

"We'll hang out on Monday. I have a short schedule and you only have one class," I said. She nodded and yawned.

"I hate school," she said.

"I know, but in the end you're going to be a famous fashion designer and design all my clothes for me," I told her.

"This is true," she said laughing.

"So where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Brunch and then we're going to see that new Step Up movie that I've been dying to see," I said.

"I wish I had a boyfriend as good as yours. Kyle doesn't even like those movies but is willing to take you just because you like them. Brian just tells me to go with my friends or something," she said annoyed.

"We'll double date sometime and then he can't get out of it and then he can get advice from Kyle," I told her.

"Good idea. Does Kyle have any hot brothers?" she asked me.

"He has a brother that is in the tenth grade and a sister who is in the fifth grade. You could date his younger brother if you go for younger guys but I think that would count as being a pedophile since you're older than eighteen," I told her laughing.

"Is he hot?" she asked.

"I don't know, I've never met him and you can't date a sophomore in high school that's weird," I said smirking at her.

"Age is but a number Ash," she said smiling.

"Yea but he's like fifteen and you're nineteen, the only thing he's going to want to do is stick his tongue down your throat. He will be worse that Brian," I said laughing.

"You're right, I'll just stick with Brian, besides he can drive," she said laughing with me.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on our door before another girl burst into our room.

"I'm back!" Lilibeth yelled coming into our room and jumping onto the bed in front of us.

Lilibeth was a freshman and was in the room on our right. We met her at orientation and all three of us became best friends. She was a neuroscience and philosophy major and was minoring in makeup artist. She was Filipino and extremely outgoing. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and a permanent tan on her skin.

"So when are we hanging out?" she asked excited.

"Monday," Michelle said.

"What! That's in like two days, why can't we hang out tomorrow?" Beth whined.

"Because someone has a date," Michelle said fake glaring at me.

"You and Kyle back together?" Beth asked excited.

"Yep and we're going to see the new Step Up movie tomorrow which I have wanted to see forever, so there," I said.

"Fine, then Micky and I will hang out all of tomorrow and have a great day without you and then on Monday we will have lunch together without any guys and when we're all done with our classes we will come back here and have a spa day," she said.

We all agreed to that and for the rest of the night hung out and got caught up on what we did over the break.

**That's the end of chapter nine! I hope you guys like the new characters. So the next couple of chapters Ash will be in college and will be with her college friends, so we won't see much the people at home unless I do like a time jump or something. I'm not sure yet. But anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Ok, i kind of have to a question to ask and it is completely irrelevant to this story and to writing all together. But i was thinking of dying my hair or getting highlights, but I'm not sure what color to do. I have dark brown hair, brown eyes and really fair skin. My question is what color should I get done? I know this is like really weird but could you please give me some ideas. :)**

**Ok, that's it! Oh and don't forget to review! Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	11. So you're bringing sex on legs to lunch?

**Hey guys I would just like to start out with saying I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I had extreme writer's block and I hated every minute of it. I love writing and it just sucks when this happens. So, I think and I hope I'm back on track now and that I can put out more chapters than before. I hate waiting long periods of time to put out chapters, and I know I hate to wait for other people's chapters so I know what it's like on both sides. So I'm sorry and I hope you can all forgive me. I've missed writing this story and reading all your reviews so I'm happy to be writing again! You get to see Cassius in this chapter, so I hope that makes you guys happy! Well onto chapter 10 and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Darkmoonlight11**

* * *

_Previously on The Experiment_

_"So when are we hanging out?" Beth asked excited._

_"Monday," Michelle said._

_"What! That's in like two days, why can't we hang out tomorrow?" Beth whined._

_"Because someone has a date," Michelle said fake glaring at me._

_"You and Kyle back together?" Beth asked excited._

_"Yep and we're going to see the new Step Up movie tomorrow which I have wanted to see forever, so there," I said._

_"Fine, then Micky and I will hang out all of tomorrow and have a great day without you and then on Monday we will have lunch together without any guys and when we're all done with our classes we will come back here and have a spa day," she said._

_We all agreed to that and for the rest of the night hung out and got caught up on what we did over the break._

**Two weeks later**

I woke up to the sound of Michelle's alarm clock blasting some song by Katy Perry and groaned.

Why did she have a class this early in the morning, it was only six thirty?

I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head to see if it would block out the song but it didn't.

"Michelle, get up and turn off your alarm!" I yelled throwing my pillow at her body.

She groaned and rolled over before throwing my pillow at the floor. "Too early," she moaned.

"That's what you get for staying out until two thirty in the morning with your boyfriend," I said rolling my eyes.

"You we're out with your boyfriend too," she said groaning.

"Yea but I came home at twelve and I don't have a class at seven thirty in the morning," I said smirking.

"Now get up so I can go back to sleep," I said glaring at her.

"Fine," she said rolling out of her bed and throwing me back my pillow.

I smiled content and went back to sleep.

Three hours later I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I ran my hand down my face and over my eyes to get the sleep away before sitting up.

The sun was shining in through my window and I smiled. It was a beautiful day outside; I guess I could walk to class today.

I slid out of my bed and grabbed the clothes I would be wearing today and the things I would need to clean and pamper my body before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

I hung up my towel on the hook and placed my clothes and bag of makeup and soap on the part of tile that stuck out of the wall. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower.

I waited for it to heat up before getting in. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and started washing my hair. When my hair was done I grabbed my body wash and cleaned my body. After my body was clean I washed my face and turned off the water.

I pushed aside the curtain and grabbed my towel to dry off before stepping into the part of the shower where my clothes were.

I put on my bra and panties before putting on some yellow shorts with this grey long sleeve sweater and some cute brown boots. Since it was Florida it wasn't freezing cold in January but it was a little chilly.

Since I had time I decided to straighten my hair. I grabbed my straightener and plugged it in. While I was waiting for it to heat up I put on the blue rose necklace I won at the carnival with Ellie and smiled. I then put on some blue stud earrings to match.

A minute later it was done heating up so I grabbed a piece of my hair and started straightening it. Twenty minutes later my hair was straight and I was happy.

I put on some light makeup before cleaning up my stuff and walking back to my room.

I saw that it was about ten after ten and my class was at ten forty, so I had around thirty minutes to eat. I only had two classes today, a psych class at ten forty that went to about one o'clock and then my second class, which was a history class on Russia, was at three thirty and it finished at five thirty. I grabbed my messenger bag and put in the books, notebooks I would need for today along with some pens and pencils.

I grabbed my wallet, a bottle of water, and my keys before walking to the door. Halfway there Michelle walked in carrying a bag.

"Hey, I got you some breakfast on my way back to save you some time from having to walk to a place, buying it and then eating it and then finally walking all the way to your class," she said smiling.

"Thanks, you're literally the best roommate ever," I said taking the bag and taking out the food.

It was a plain bagel with some creme cheese, some strawberry yogurt with granola and a chocolate muffin. "This looks delicious," I said before I began to stuff my face.

"You don't eat like that in front of Kyle do you?" Michelle asked looking at me weird.

"All the time, he thinks it's hot," I said with a straight face.

Her jaw dropped and I swear she stopped breathing and that's when I busted out laughing.

"I'm joking Micky, I eat like a civilized person in front of him," I said still giggling.

"Good, because if you didn't I was going to have to make you skip your class right now and show you how to," she said relieved.

Micky was the type of person who had the perfect manners in front of people, except us of course, so it was funny to play with her.

"So are we going to meet for lunch today?" she asked.

"My first class ends at one, so if you and Lili can wait until then, then we can have lunch together," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok, so we'll all meet at that cute little French cafe over by the language building around one fifteen," she said.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna head out now, wanna walk with me?" I asked her.

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," she said shrugging. She picked up her purse and sweater and I threw away the yogurt and granola container and put the chocolate muffin in my bag for a snack later.

"So how was your first class?" I asked Michelle trying not to laugh.

"It was…interesting," she said.

"You don't remember your first class do you?" I asked giggling.

"No, I fell asleep after about fifteen minutes. It sucks because I actually like this class, but Brittany said I could copy the notes later," Michelle said sighing.

"Next time don't stay out so late," I said before taking a bite of my bagel.

"That is so unattractive," she said looking at me.

"It's not my fault I can't fit it in my mouth," I said.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth girly," she said laughing at me.

"Yes mom," I said laughing with her.

We'd been laughing so hard that I hadn't been watching where I was going and I accidentally ran into someone.

"I am so sorry," I said bending down to help pick up their stuff. When the guy looked up I gasped.

"Cassius, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. He smiled at me and we both stood up.

"Hey Ash," he said kissing my cheek.

"There's a school conference here that I had to come to for credit. I was hoping I would run into you. How is everything?" he asked.

"It's good. Took awhile to get used to being back in school and not being around Ellie, but overall it's been fine. How about you and Stanton?" I asked him smiling.

I realized I missed talking to Cassius and wished I lived down in Tampa so that I could see him every day. I stopped my train of thought when I realized I had a crush on Cassius. I couldn't like Cassius, I was dating Kyle and I liked Kyle. But I also liked Cassius and he understood me.

"Stanton's fine. He loves hanging out with Ellie, she's all he talks about," he said laughing.

"Well I'm glad they can be friends, Ellie doesn't get to hang out with kids her age so this is good," I said smiling. He had a nice laugh.

"I have to get to a class, so if you're still here around one, we can talk more then," I said.

"Sure, just call me and we can catch up," he said before hugging me good bye. When he walked away Michelle and I continued walking to my first class.

"Was that who I think it was and why is he so attractive?" Michelle asked gushing.

"Yes that is the Cassius I told you about and I know," I said laughing.

"Girl if you weren't with Kyle you guys would be so cute, I can tell he likes you," she said excited.

"He does not," I said glaring.

"He so does, he kissed your cheek, friends don't randomly kiss friends cheeks if they have boyfriends," she said smirking.

"One he was probably just being polite because he is one of the nicer guys who have manners and two he doesn't know I have a boyfriend. I never told him about Kyle because I thought we were over and I might have shown signs of liking him, but when I got back Kyle and I worked everything out," I said sighing.

"He doesn't know about Kyle?" Michelle asked.

"No, I didn't really talk about my school life while with him," I said.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"I don't know, I might. I just feel like I have this connection with him, but I don't know if it's just because we both have children," I said confused.

"And because he's unnaturally sexy, anybody would feel a connection to that," she said winking.

"Oh shut up," I said elbowing her softly.

"Just saying, I felt something when I looked at him," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are such a perve, I'm not telling you anything anymore," I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"What, are you saying you don't," she said. I looked at her before sighing.

"I knew it!" she said excited.

"You can't tell Kyle. I don't even see Cassius, so it's probably just attraction and I don't want to ruin what I have with Kyle because I thought another guy was really attractive," I told her.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone, well maybe Beth," she said. I laughed and nodded.

"We can both tell Beth," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well here's your class," she said looking up at the building.

"Do you want the rest of my bagel, I feel bad if I throw it away," I said handing it to her.

"Sure," she said taking a bite of it.

"I'll see you at lunch," I said.

" Aren't you having lunch with hot stuff?" she asked.

"He can join us," I said.

"I don't think he wants us to join you, I think he wants to take you to a dark room and…"

"I'm leaving now Michelle!" I said before running into the building, but not before hearing her laughing.

She's never going to let me live this down I thought running my hand through my hair.

I walked through the hallway and into the class room where my class was.

"Hello Ms. Pierce," the teacher said when I walked in.

"Morning Mr. Dylan," I said smiling at him. He nodded and I walked over to sit next to Jenny.

"Hey, how was your morning?" I asked her.

"Hard, I couldn't get up," she said groaning.

"You go to the party last night also?" I asked.

"Yea, so worth it," she said laughing.

"It was fun, I wish they had parties like that all the time," I said looking over at all the late people.

"Definitely. Were you with Kyle last night?" she asked.

"Yea, we had a blast," I said.

"I bet, I heard a story from Lilibeth this morning," she said giggling.

"Oh God, what'd she say?" I asked blushing.

"I'm not telling," she said in a sing song voice.

"You have too or I'm going to be mortified all day until I see her and beat the answer out of her," I said begging her.

"I guess you'll just have to beat the answer out of her at lunch," she said smirking.

I groaned and put my head in my hands embarrassed. I was just about to go through the events of last night to see what Lilibeth could have told Jenny when the teacher called our attention and started class.

Today we were talking about Freud and all of his crazy ideas, which were plentiful. When we had forty minutes left of class Mr. Dylan stopped talking and put in a movie about Freud and told us to take notes, saying we would be having a test on it in class tomorrow. A lot of people groaned, which made Mr. Dylan glare at them.

"It's better than writing a ten page essay on Freud, isn't it?" he asked smirking.

They all nodded and he turned on the movie. The movie wasn't boring, it was actually quite interesting. It was on his dream theories and the unconscious. I loved the unconscious, so this test wouldn't be that hard since I wouldn't be so annoyed with having to study for it. I would be willing to read over my notes and know everything about it so that I could get an A on the test.

At five after one the movie finished and Mr. Dylan let us leave. "I can't believe he made us stay over," Jenny said annoyed.

"It was only five minutes," I said laughing.

"Still, that was five minutes off of my nap time," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll live. I've got to go, I'll see you late Jen," I said walking away.

"Bye," she said waving.

I pulled out my phone and texted Michelle and Beth that I was on my way to the restaurant before dialing Cassius' number.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" he asked.

"My class just finished and I was going to lunch with some of my friends and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" I asked.

"Sure, but only if it's fine with them," he said.

"It is," I said.

"Ok, where are you having lunch?" he asked.

"It's in this French cafe by the language building," I told him.

"Oh, I know where that is, I saw it on my way to the conference," he said.

"Ok, I'll meet you there," I told him.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes," he said before we hung up.

I was about five minutes away when I got a call from Beth. "Hey girl what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"So I heard you're bringing sex on legs to lunch," she said giggling.

I closed my eyes and groaned. "Michelle told you didn't she?" I said.

"Yep," she said laughing.

"Yes, I'm bringing Cassius and if you guys say anything to him I'm going to skin both of you alive, understand?" I asked in my most threatening voice.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," she said. I rolled my eyes before sighing.

"Well I'm almost there, so I'll see you in a few," I said.

"Bye," she said before we hung up.

I saw the building up a head and smiled. "Ash!" I heard from my right. I turned my head and saw Cassius running up to me.

"Hey Cassius," I said hugging him.

"How was your class?" he asked as we walked inside the restaurant.

"Good, we watched a movie," I said.

"Nice," he said.

The waitress smiled up at Cassius flirtatiously and I felt a surge of jealousy that shocked me. I don't ever remember getting jealous if another girl ever looked at Kyle like that.

"Hi, my friends already have a table," I told her. She looked over at me and glared softly before nodding and letting us pass.

I looked around the restaurant for Michelle and Beth and saw them talking quietly at a table in the corner.

"They're over there," I said grabbing Cassius' hand and pulling him along with me.

"Hey guys," I said walking up. Beth looked over first and I swear her eyes almost bugged out of her head for a second.

"Guys this is Cassius, Cassius this is Michelle the girl I was with this morning and who is also my roommate and this is Lilibeth who we call Beth and lives in the same hallway as us," I explained introducing them.

"It's nice to meet both of you," Cassius said kissing both of their hands. I smiled at Michelle and she just rolled her eyes.

Cassius helped me into my chair before sitting in the chair next to me. I think Beth almost swooned in her chair when he did that.

"So you know Ellie?" Michelle asked him.

"Yes, do you two know her?" he asked both of them.

"No we have not had the privilege of meeting Ash's prodigy child," Beth said sighing dramatically. Cassius laughed and I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Please ignore them Cassius, they do everything in their power to embarrass me," I said blushing.

At that moment I remembered I had to ask Beth about what she told Jen but then I decided not to since Cassius was there.

"So Cassius, you said this morning you came down for a conference, what kind of conference?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, it was on creative writing. At the end of the semester we have to turn in a story we wrote incorporating everything we learned at the conference plus everything we learned in class," he explained.

"That sounds fun; do you have an idea of what your story is going to be about?" I asked.

"Kind of but I'm not one hundred percent yet, I have to run it by my professor first," he said.

I nodded and took a sip from Beth's water. For the rest of lunch my two best friends shamelessly interrogated Cassius.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about my friends," I said to Cassius as I walked with him to his car after lunch.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I like them, they're funny," he said laughing.

"Don't tell them that or you're going to be sorry," I said smirking at him.

"They're not that bad, they're just looking out for you. They don't want you hanging out with some kind of murderer or something," he said smiling.

"I guess, well thanks for taking it like a man," I said smiling.

"No other way to go," he said winking and i had to try really hard not to blush.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. Oh, my family and I were talking about going to Disney World sometimes around like Spring Break, maybe sooner since we won those tickets at the carnival and Ellie and I were wondering if you and Stanton wanted to come with us?" I told him.

"Sure, we'd love to. I'll ask Stanton about it, which I'm sure Ellie has already told him," he said smiling.

"Ok and I call you with the details when I get them," I said.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon and I hope I get to see you again before Spring Break," he said before kissing my cheek.

"You too, bye," I said. He nodded and got in the car before driving away.

I sighed softly before turning around and walking back to my room.

* * *

"So what happened while you two were alone," Beth asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"We had wild sex in the middle of the parking lot in broad daylight," I said rolling my eyes and they both burst out laughing.

"Well then you should be a little more chipper then shouldn't you?" Michelle said smirking.

"Oh shut it," I said throwing my pillow at her for the second time today.

"I think you just need to sleep with him and get it out of your system," Michelle said smirking.

"I haven't even had sex with Kyle, so why would I sleep with a man I've only known for a week?" I asked frustrated.

"Well if you have this big connection like Michelle says then why not?" Beth asked.

"My connection is not the connection Michelle has," I said putting my hands on my hips and sticking my tongue out at Michelle.

"It's still a connection," she said throwing my pillow at me. I caught it and jumped on the bed next to them.

"Seriously though. If you think you really like him then you should think of maybe breaking up with Kyle and see where this relationship could go. Let's compare them," Beth said standing up and standing in front of us.

I scooted closer to Michelle and we both looked at her. "Cassius has a son and so he accepted right away that you have a daughter and doesn't judge you. Kyle completely flipped out when you told him even though he technically had experience with this through his mother since she was a teenage mother and his father is not his biological father. Cassius is a gentleman, I've never seen Kyle pull out your chair for you or hold open a door for you. When Kyle met us he just nodded at us, Cassius kissed our hands and said it was so nice to meet us. Cassius took our interrogation and didn't look mortified through the whole thing and he actually laughed. When you walked in the door I saw a jealous look in your eyes when the waitress looked at Cassius, though it was small, and I've never seen you act jealous around Kyle. I'm not saying these are reasons to break up with Kyle or that he's a terrible person, but I'm just saying that Cassius would be a nice replacement and I personally like him better," Beth said looking at me.

"You talked with him for an hour," I said raising my eyebrow.

"So, I just got a better vibe from him. Besides he was really sweet and I think you guys would be awesome together," she said sighing.

"Me too, all joking aside. You should really consider this. If you think you would be happier with Cassius then you should be with him. If you're just going to be thinking about Cassius all the time while you're with Kyle then it wouldn't be fair to the three of you. Kyle because you're leading him on and as well as Cassius because you're showing that you like him but won't be with him because you have a boyfriend and you because you're lying to yourself and won't let yourself be happy by being with the right person," Michelle said.

I looked at both of them and smiled. "When did I get such smart friends, I don't deserve you guys," I said smiling.

"Oh shucks," Micky said giggling.

"You guys are the best," I said.

"You too and we'll be here for whatever decision you make," Beth said hugging me.

"Cassius," Michelle said through a fake cough and I just glared at her.

"Sorry, I think I might be getting a cold," she said laughing. I hit my pillow over her head before laughing along with her.

We talked for another half an hour before I had to go to my Russian History class.

"When will you be back?" Beth asked before I left.

"Well the class ends at five, so around five fifteen probably," I said. She nodded.

"Well my class ends at five forty five and Micky's ends at six fifteen so we should all meet up for dinner around six thirty," Beth said thinking aloud.

"Sure, where are we going to eat?" Michelle asked.

"Well none of us have early classes tomorrow, so I think we should go to this new restaurant I heard about. It's about a thirty minute drive from here and it's Italian so it should be good. Oh and I also have to tell you guys something," Beth said sort of sadly.

Micky and I both looked at each other before looking over at her suspiciously. "You alright Beth?" Micky asked.

She nodded. "Yea but I'll tell you guys about it over dinner," she said.

"Honey, if it's this serious I don't think we should go out. My class finishes first so I'll just come back here and order some Chinese food and we'll have a girl's night in," I told her.

"Yea and I'll get some movies and ice cream on my way back," Micky said.

"You guys sure?" Beth asked.

"Of course, we can go to that Italian place another night," I said hugging her tightly.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," she said smiling.

"No problem," we both said before we all left our room and headed to our classes.

* * *

**There's the end of chapter 10! I really hope you guys liked it! I'll see if I can put up chapter eleven tonight, but no promises. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so why don't you guys tell me you're favorite part or your least favorite part in a review!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	12. At least cheat behind doors

**Hey guys, two chapters in two days! I'm so happy! Well this is kind of a sad and depressing chapter, in a way, but the end is happy! So I hope you guys like this chapter, so onto chapter 11!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

After my Russian History class I took out my phone and dialed the Chinese restaurant on campus and gave the guy our orders and our address.

About half way to my dorm I saw Kyle across the court yard. I was about to wave at him to get his attention when I noticed he was with someone.

I walked a little bit closer to see if I could recognize who it was, to decide on whether or not I was going to just walk on over and interrupt their conversation.

I saw that the person was wearing a skirt, and a short one at that, and decided I didn't know who the person was.

I was about to walk over to them and say hi when the girl put her arms around Kyle's neck and kissed him.

I heard myself gasp as my world stopped, and my bag of things went falling to the ground. Everything spilled out and I mentally cursed myself as I dropped to my knees on the ground. A few people looked at me weird and one even came over to help me.

"Thank you; I don't know what's wrong with me today. I must be really tired," I stuttered out, trying not to cry as we both put my things inside my bag.

"It's alright," he said smiling before walking away.

I stood up slowly on shaky legs and looked to where Kyle and this mystery girl were and they were now sitting on a bench with their arms around each other, still kissing, and cringed.

I can't believe he was cheating on me, and in public! I know that earlier the girls and I were talking about me liking Cassius, but I wouldn't have cheated on Kyle with him.

If I was going to do anything I would have broken up with Kyle first. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to break up with Kyle. I didn't even know if Cassius really liked me or not or if he was just being polite.

Beth was right; Cassius would be a nice replacement. I wiped away my tears and stomped over to them angrily.

I felt the stares of the people around me but I ignored them in my little bubble of fury. He was going to pay, I was not usually a violent person but he had hurt me and in one of the most cruel ways.

"You know Kyle, if you were going to cheat on me you should have at least done it behind closed doors," I snapped nastily.

Both of them froze and Kyle literally jumped away from the chick as if she were a bomb.

"Ash, hey," he said wide eyes and at least a few shades paler.

"Having fun with this whore?" I snapped glaring at the both of them

"Hey, you better watch!" she said yelled standing up. She was a few inches taller than me and the heels she was wearing probably weren't helping but in my anger I could care less if she was seven feet tall.

"Oh shut up, I wouldn't be calling you a whore if you got a guy who wasn't already dating someone," I snapped getting in her face, the best I could.

"Ash calm down," Kyle said pulling me away from her softly and looking at me nervously.

"Calm down, I catch you making out with some girl in public and you're telling me to calm down!" I screeched.

"I know it looks bad, but…"

"It's worse than bad; you're the stupidest man I've ever met! We are over! Now you can go back to fucking that home wrecker!" I yelled before slapping him.

They both stood their looking at me stunned and I think I heard some gasps from the on lookers, but I couldn't care less.

"Well the only reason he came to me was because you wouldn't sleep with him," the bitch said crossing her arms.

"Again, whore! And he never asked or made any attempts to try and sleep with me! And to think I was thinking about doing it too. Now I won't get some damn disease from her!" I yelled pointing at the whore.

Kyle literally paled even more than before.

"Come on Ash, let's talk about this," he said grabbing my arm.

Now he wants to talk, the nerve of this guy.

"There's nothing to talk about you asshole, now let me go!" I yelled yanking my arm, but he wouldn't let go.

"It was a mistake Ash, come on. The first time I was drunk, and then it just sort of kept happening," he said with sad eyes.

This guy was not making anything better, in fact I think he was making it worse by speaking, no by just breathing around me! I just want to strangle him!

"A mistake, I was a mistake!" the bitch yelled walking over to him just like I had with her before.

"Go away, no one wants you!" I yelled at her.

"Ok, let's have a mature conversation about this," Kyle said taking a step back from both of us.

"A mature conversation, this whole thing is immature! First you cheat on me with this slut and then you say it's a mistake, if you kept doing it then it's obviously not a mistake! We're over and there is no way we're getting back together, now Let. Me. Go," I said through clenched teeth.

"Ash, baby, please talk about this with me," he pleaded.

"No. Now I'm going to say this one more time. Let me go!" I yelled.

He continued to just look at me and honestly I was shocked. I looked back at the other chick to see what she was doing and she was alternating between glaring at Kyle and me. I turned back to look at Kyle and he was looking at the other chick like he just wanted to rip her clothes off right there and that's when I just lost it.

I pulled my fist back and punched him in the face as hard as I could. He yelled in pain and immediately let me go.

"I hope you don't mind being his sloppy seconds," I snapped at the girl while looking at her barely there clothes. She flipped me off but I just ignored her and turned around and paused. We had gathered a crowd and most of them were staring at all of us wide eyed.

I started walking away and they all started clapping for me. I cracked a little smile before walking the rest of the way to my dorm.

When I got to my dorm I slammed the door closed and jumped on the bed and just started sobbing. I don't know how long I stayed like that but it must have been at least half an hour because when Beth got home I was still crying.

"Ash, what's wrong!" she asked running over to me and wiping the hair and tears away from my face softly.

"Kyle was cheating on me," I sobbed.

She froze for a second before a bunch of emotions crossed her face and she took off. I don't know where she went but it left me alone to cry to myself.

Five minutes after Beth had run out of the room I slowly got off my bed and walked over to the sink we had in the room and washed my face. When I looked up at the mirror I groaned.

My eyes were all red and puffy, and I looked pale and depressed. All in all I looked terrible and I hated it. I wish Cassius was here. And that's when I started crying again.

"Oh my God! Ash!" Michelle yelled running over to me.

"What happened?" she asked frantic while wiping away my tears.

"Kyle was cheating on me," I whispered.

"He's what!" she yelled furious.

"I was walking back from my class and right in the middle of the court yard he was standing there making out with some blonde bimbo and he had the nerve to tell me it was a mistake and that he wanted to talk it out. I hate him; I can't believe he did this! I know we were talking about Cassius earlier, but at least I was going to break up with him before I did anything. I also wasn't even sure if I was going to leave Kyle for a relationship with Cassius. We don't even know if Cassius likes me," I said before breaking down in her arms.

"Oh honey, everything is going to be ok. He doesn't deserve your tears. You're so much better than him," she said softly while running her fingers through my hair. I nodded and she led me back over to my bed.

"Has Beth gotten back yet?" she asked after a minute.

"She was here about five minutes ago, but after I told her about Kyle cheating on me she ran out of the room," I told her while my head was leaning on her shoulder.

She nodded and handed me a tissue just as Beth barged into the room.

"Wow, what'd you do?" Michelle asked wide eyed when she saw the state Beth was in.

Beth's hands were all bloody and I think she had some blood on her clothes and there were some cuts on her hands.

"I fucked that kid up," Beth said slamming the door and walking over to the sink.

"Ok, now I really want to know what you did," Michelle said shocked and I nodded sitting up and looking at her wide eyed as she grabbed a rag and started cleaning her cuts.

"So when I heard that Kyle was cheating on Ash I ran out of the room to find him and I found him a few minutes away from here with a bloody nose. I ran up to him and decked him again. He fell to the floor and I just got on top of him and kept hitting him. He didn't even try to stop me. Some guy pulled me off him and then I ran back here," she said shrugging while looking at us in the mirror.

I looked at her even more shocked and I felt myself smiling for the first time since the incident. She was honestly one of the best friends ever!

"I gave him the bloody nose," I said sadly.

"You go girlfriend," Michelle said smirking. I smiled a little and shrugged.

"So how'd you find out?" Beth asked coming to sit next to us on the bed.

"I was walking back from my class when I saw them kissing in the court yard. I walked up to them and it just turned into a freaking yell fest between the three of us, well the other chick and I did most of the yelling. After a while I just kind of lost it and punched him in the face. When I turned to leave I saw we had an audience and when I did leave they gave me an applause," I said shrugging.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart, you didn't deserve this," Beth said hugging me. I nodded and sighed.

"It's a good thing I got a big thing of chocolate ice cream, it looks like we're going to need it," Beth said smiling softly.

"Definitely. You still have to tell us what you're crisis is," Michelle said looking at Beth worried. Beth looked away from us sadly.

"There's a reason I acted so strongly to what just happened. My mom just recently told me my dad was cheating on her. At first I didn't believe it and just thought she was being paranoid but the other day I went home to get something I needed and I caught him with a woman. I yelled at both of them and basically kicked both of them out and I told my dad to never come back and that I hated him. I told my mom about it and I haven't talked to either of them since. I think my mom is going to see if they can see some kind of marriage counselor or something. If she does do this and they decide to stay together I don't think I'll be able to ever talk to my dad ever again. I just don't see why he needed to cheat on my mom. She's perfect and she loved him so much. I never saw any problems," she said sadly with tears running down her face.

"Oh Beth, come here," I said wrapping my arms around her. Michelle wrapped her arms around the two of us and we just cried together.

"I love you guys," Beth said between tears.

"I love you too," Michelle and I both said at the same time. We all looked at each other and laughed.

A knock on the door interrupted us and Michelle got up to answer it and came back with the Chinese food. "World's best comfort food, Chinese and ice cream," she said with a big smile, though I could tell it was forced.

I opened my arms and she hugged me tightly. "I wish I could pummel Kyle and your dad but I'd be too afraid to break a nail," Michelle said sadly.

Beth and I both burst out laughing hysterically. Michelle looked down at us weird before laughing with us. "What should we eat first?" I asked grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around us.

"The Chinese food so it doesn't get cold," Michelle said. I nodded and got our food out of the bag.

"Which movie should we watch first? I got Princess Diaries, Confessions of a Shopaholic, Bride Wars, and John Tucker Must Die," she said.

We all look at each other and smiled. "John Tucker Must Die," we all say at the same time before laughing.

"Looks like it's settled," Beth said standing up and putting in the movie. For the rest of the night we eat ice cream and watch movies.

* * *

When I wake up in the morning Beth and Michelle are already up and are going through my clothes.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We're going to make you look sexy, to show Kyle what he lost," Michelle said with her game face on.

"But the only guy I would want to look sexy for isn't here," I said groaning and falling back on my bed in misery.

"You don't have to do anything but look sexy, the attention will make you feel better trust me," Michelle said.

"All right, as long as I don't look like a whore I'll be fine," I said getting up.

"Deal," they both said before getting back to work.

"Looks like you're wearing a dress today hot stuff," Beth said smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked myself.

"Hey, it looks great! It's short and tight, yet doesn't look like a club dress. It will just look like you're going for a job interview and want to seduce the boss," Michelle said winking at me.

"Great," I said.

"Now get up so we can curl your hair and do your makeup," Michelle said.

I groaned but got out of bed anyway and let them drag me to the bathroom to make me look sexy.

After I showered they curled my hair and put on me some makeup that was in the purple and brown tones. They then helped me into this grey dress. It actually looked really nice. It was short sleeved, short and really tight. They then gave me some black, peep toe Giuseppe Zanotti heels.

Michelle let me borrow a pair of her diamond cut stud earrings and Beth lent me her amethyst color crystal bangles. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, I actually looked really good.

"You guys are awesome," I said hugging both of them.

"Michelle did most of it," Beth said winking.

"Oh please, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Michelle said smiling.

"You know I can't look gorgeous without my two gorgeous best friends, so you guys should go get ready," I said smirking.

They both perked up before running out of the bathroom and to their rooms. I laughed softly before walking out of the bathroom and towards our dorm and waiting for them to finish getting ready.

Forty five minutes later both girls were wearing dresses almost identical to mine, except in different colors. Michelle was wearing her dress in dark blue and Beth in light green.

Michelle had on some nude patent leather pumps with a diamond cuff bracelet and some diamond chandelier earrings. Her makeup was in the silver and blue tones.

Beth had on some gold strappy sandal heels with a gold cuff and some pink opal earrings with rose cut diamonds. Her makeup was in gold and pink tones. We all looked sexy. **(I'm going to see if I can put up pictures of their outfits on my profile)**

"Guys we look fabulous," Michelle said in a sing song voice as we checked ourselves out in the mirror.

"We should do this every week," Beth said laughing.

"Sexy Wednesday," I said winking.

"Oh my God! We should definitely do Sexy Wednesday!" Michelle said excited.

"Can we please?" she begged.

Beth and I looked at each other and nodded vigorously.

"Yes, this is going to be the best!" Michelle said lifting her arms in the air animated. Beth and I busted out laughing and hugged her.

"You're the best Michelle," I said.

"I know," she said smiling in the mirror.

"I just want to thank you guys for everything. For last night and for this, you guys truly are the best friends I could ever have," I said smiling at them.

"You're going to make me cry," Michelle said fanning her hands in front of her eyes quickly.

"Sorry, I won't say anything gushy anymore," I said laughing.

"Alright, let's go eat before we're late for class," Beth said.

We all grabbed our bags before walking out of the dorm. "Wait, picture," Michelle said taking out her phone.

Beth and I wrapped our arms around her and posed as she took a photo. "Nice, you look sexy in this picture Ash, I'm sending it to Cassius," Michelle said clicking some buttons.

I nodded and then paused, just understanding what she said. "You're doing what?" I asked.

"Sending this to Cassius," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"He's going to think I'm coming onto him or something," I said horrified.

"You are," she said smiling.

"Yea but I don't want him to know," I said. She looked at me funny and I smacked myself when I realized what I said.

"Well not like this," I said blushing.

"Don't worry I'm the one sending him the picture, not you," she said patting my arm.

"Fine, just let me see what I look like," I said. She nodded and handed me the phone.

"Damn, we really do look good," Beth said looking at the picture.

"Yep," I said. Michelle nodded and typed in Cassius' number and we headed out with our arms linked.

I really hope Cassius doesn't think I'm some kind of slut when he sees that picture.

As soon as we were out of the building every guy had his eye on us. Michelle was right, I felt better already.

**Ok guys that's the end of chapter 11, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking of making this into two chapters, so next chapter will probably start off where this chapter left off. I'll also, probably, bring Cassius into next chapter somehow. Anyway, tell me what was your favorite or least favorite part about this chapter in a review! I'll see if I can update by this weekend.  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	13. I was hoping you'd still be wearing that

**Hey guys I wanted to have this up a few weeks ago but I thought it was kind of short and I wasn't sure when the next time I was going to have time to write and I wanted to give you guys a long chapter. Well here's chapter 12 and I****hope you guys like this chapter, Cassius is in it!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

I walked into the first class of my day, which was an hour later, and sat down in a random chair.

The teacher wasn't here yet so I had a few minutes to myself. I took out my notebook and started doodling.

"What are you wearing?" I heard someone ask incredulously.

I stiffened, remembering that Kyle was in this class. I clenched my fists before turning to look at him and had to stop myself from gasping.

Wow, Beth really did a number on him. He looked terrible. I felt a certain kind of satisfaction at his pain and had to stop myself from smiling, didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Clothes, like everyone else," I snapped.

"I know that, but why are you wearing that?" he asked looking around and glaring at every guy that was staring at me.

"Because I can," I said not looking at him.

"Are you trying to make me jealous, because if you are I'm just going to be up front about this and say it's working," he said annoyed.

"No I'm not trying to make you jealous, I just felt like getting dressed up today," I said shrugging.

"Yea, the day after you break up with me," he said.

"What, so you're saying that if we were dating I wouldn't be able to dress up like this," I asked glaring at him.

"No, I wouldn't mind if you dressed like that and I don't mind it, I just don't like the fact that I can't stop the other guys from staring at you since you're not my girlfriend anymore," he said sadly.

"Well that's your fault and even if we were still dating you wouldn't be able to control whether other people looked at me or not," I told him.

"Well I would have a reason to be rude to them and to ask them to look away before I make them," he said.

I was getting very annoyed with this conversation. I wasn't even supposed to be talking to him.

"Please leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you," I told him. I saw the sad look in his eyes when I said that and surprisingly I had no guilt, all there was was anger. This was his fault. He did this and there was nothing he could do, because I was never taking him back.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you around," he said before standing up. He went to walk away but stopped and turned back to look at me.

"Aislinn, I know that you're never going to forgive me for what I did and I know that you're never going to take me back. I just want you to know that I'm so sorry for hurting you, and I hope one day we can be friends," he said before walking away.

I sighed and looked down at my phone to see if I had any messages and I didn't I wanted to see if Cassius would text me about the photo. After we had sent the picture and I had some time to think about it I was mortified at what we had done.

What if someone else saw the photo or Stanton saw it? I give my phone to Ellie sometimes, so I assume Cassius gives his phone to Stanton sometimes. I really hope Stanton doesn't see the photo; I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Ok everyone, settle down! Sorry I'm late, there was a meeting for the psych department this morning and it went slightly over the time limit. Today we will be talking about psychological disorders, like schizophrenia, tourettes, OCD, ADD, PTSD, amnesia, dementia, and so on," the professor said walking into the classroom and putting his briefcase on his desk and immediately getting into the lesson.

Throughout the lesson, which was almost three hours, I felt Kyle's stare. Why can't he pay attention to Professor Cairo instead of staring at me for the whole class?

I got a text message during class and I hope it's from Cassius.

"Ok class, I want you to write a five page essay on one of the disorders we talked about in class today. It will be due next week sometime. I'll give you more of the details next class. You know all the requirements I want, so make sure it has them before you turn them in or it will be a zero. Class dismissed," Professor Cairo said before he took his briefcase and walked out of the room.

I gathered my things and put them in my bag and got out of there as fast as I could.

"Hey Ash wait up!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I slowed my walk down as best I could in my heels and turned to see who it was. It was Ivan.

"Hey Ivan, what's up?" I asked smiling.

"One you look really pretty; and two, I know you probably don't want to hear this but I heard about what happened and I'm really sorry. I never thought Kyle would cheat on you, he never seemed like the type," he said sadly.

"Thanks Ivan, and I know I never thought he would do that either. I guess that just shows anyone can cheat," I said shrugging.

"Well you're too beautiful to be crying over him and I'm sure you'll find someone soon, someone who won't hurt you," he said smiling.

"Thanks Ivan, you just made my day," I said hugging him tightly.

"No problem Ash, but I gotta run so I'll see you later," he said.

"Bye Ivan," I said waving as he walked away. I walked down the rest of the stairs and got my phone out of my bag when I reached the pathway and checked my messages to see I had three.

" I've gotten two numbers from hot guys!" Beth sent me with a winking face. I rolled my eyes and sent her a reply. I also got a message from Michelle who was in a math class, saying how bored she was. I just told her to suck it up since it would be over soon. My last text was from my mom, telling me that Ellie wanted to Skype tonight. I told her that I would call her tonight around seven after my second class. I sighed sadly when I didn't see any messages from Cassius.

"Lunch, I must have lunch!" Beth said walking up to me.

"Would you relax, we're going now," I said laughing.

"You don't understand how hungry I am," she said fake glaring.

"Oh I think I have an idea," I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

**That night**

I was going to be skyping with Ellie in about an hour and I already kicked Michelle out, well technically I didn't I just told her I would be skyping with Ellie tonight and she said she would go stay over in Beth's room since her roommate wouldn't be there tonight, so that we could have some privacy. She was the best roommate ever that girl.

I was running around getting things cleaned up, and unfortunately I hadn't been able to change into anything more comfortable; while simultaneously eating some left over Chinese food when there was a knock on the door.

"Give me a minute," I yelled out putting my plate down and running over to the mirror to make sure I didn't have any food in my teeth or something. I ran over to the door and threw it open and my jaw dropped.

"I was hoping you'd still be wearing that dress," Cassius said smiling at me.

"Hey Cassius," I said smiling.

"Sorry about the picture, it was Michelle's idea," I said blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ash, I think you look beautiful in the picture," he said standing up from leaning on the door frame. That's when I noticed he was holding some flowers.

"Who are those for?" I asked looking at the flowers.

"They're for you, I hope you like roses and lilies," he said handing me the bouquet.

"Thank you Cassius, they're beautiful," I said taking them and letting him in. The bouquet had light pink lilies and roses with some other type of purple flower and green leaves. It was so beautiful. **(I put up a picture of the bouquet on my profile)**

"So Michelle isn't here tonight?" he asked looking around.

"She's next door with Beth, I was going to Skype with Ellie tonight," I told him.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting Ash," he said a little sadly.

"It's ok; We're not going to be skying for another hour. I was just fixing up and stuff," I told him.

He nodded and sat down in Michelle's desk chair. Now I was kind of glad I hadn't changed out of the dress yet, since he did like it.

"So what are you doing down here?" I asked him.

"The conference I had yesterday was split up into a few days, so I have a hotel a few miles from here. I saw the picture this afternoon and didn't think a text would be the right way to tell you how beautiful I thought you looked," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks Cassius, you're really sweet," I said blushing. He nodded and looked over at the wall before looking back at me.

"Tomorrow is my last day here and I was wondering if you would want to go to lunch with me?" Cassius asked hopeful.

I looked at him shocked before nodding. "Sure, I'd love to go to lunch with you Cassius," I said happily.

"So I know you like French food, but I feel that we should go to another restaurant. What other type of food do you like?" he asked.

"Well I love Italian food, but Michelle and I promised Beth that we would go to this new Italian restaurant that just opened soon, so we probably shouldn't go to Italian. There is this British restaurant a few miles from here that I really like. I can give you the directions and we can go there," I told him.

"Sure, British food it is," he said smiling.

I looked down to see that I was still holding the flowers and smiled. "I think Michelle has a vase somewhere around here," I said standing up and looking around. I found one in her closet on a shelf and grabbed it before adding some water and placing the flowers inside.

"I really like these flowers Cassius, they're beautiful," I told him again. Kyle never brought me flowers.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them," he said. He sounded really close and when I turned my head he was standing right next to me by the sink. Ok, he was sitting down when I walked over to the sink. He couldn't be that fast a walker, unless he's like on track or something, but I would have heard him.

"How was your day?" he asked looking at me.

"It was ok, it could have been better, but you made it special," I told him bringing the flowers over to the window ceil.

"I'm glad I could make you happy Ash, that's all I want," he said sincerely. I nodded and walked over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Ok, I forgot my drawing pad in…" I looked up and saw Michelle and Beth standing there looking shocked.

"Hey guys," I said kind of awkwardly as I stepped away from Cassius.

"Hey Ash," they both said before looking at Cassius and closing the door. I looked over at Cassius and saw he was trying not to laugh.

"Your friends are amusing," he said.

"I know, I love them. They're honestly the best friends anybody could have," I said smiling.

Cassius stayed for the next twenty minutes and I loved it. I'm glad he came over today, it honestly made everything better.

"Here's the address to the restaurant," I said writing it down on a piece of paper. He nodded and took the paper.

"Thank you Ash and sorry if I interrupted your time with Ellie," he said.

"No worries Cassius, you're fine," I said walking with him to the door.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow," he said kissing my cheek.

"You too," I said before he left. I watched him go around the corner before I closed the door. I closed my eyes and smiled and then almost fell out the door when Michelle and Beth tour open the door.

"Spill!" they both yelled.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 12 for you guys and I hoped you enjoyed it! Next chapter will have her talk with Michelle and Beth, her skyping with Ellie and if my mom doesn't start yelling at me to do something productive with my life then it will have her lunch with Cassius, which I am excited to write! Let me leave you guys so I can start writing ch. 13. I felt sick today and so my mom let me stay home and I decided to write for you guys, so enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	14. You're banished from girltopia!

**Hey guys so I found this picture a few months ago that I think is more of what I picture Ellie looking like, I put it up on my profile if you guys want to take a look at it. I was looking at pictures for another story I was writing and when I saw it I was like Ellie! So I just thought I would share that with you guys :) Onto Chapter 13, which I hope you guys enjoy! Ellie and Will are in this chapter. I decided to not put the lunch in this chapter and I'm going to put it in the next chapter, which I will try to put up today! So there is no Cassius in this chapter, only the mentioning of him. Enjoy,  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

"You better tell us what's going on; I thought you were skyping with Ellie tonight?" Michelle said glaring with her hands on her hips.

"I am, he just showed up about half an hour ago. I swear I didn't invite him here and if I did I would have told you. He came over because he wanted to tell me in person how beautiful I looked in the picture you sent him," I told them blushing.

"Oh my God!" they both squealed running over and hugging me tightly.

"Can't breathe," I gasped out. They laughed and let me go and I saw Beth's eyes widen.

"Did he bring those?" she asked looking at something behind me. I turned my head and saw she was looking at the flowers.

"Yea," I said smiling.

"Those are so beautiful," Michelle said running over to them and picking them up.

"That's so sweet, he brought you flowers," Beth gushed.

"And expensive ones at that," Michelle said nodding approvingly.

"If he can buy you expensive flowers and you're not even dating yet just think of what he can buy you while you're dating," she said winking.

"Oh shut up Micky," I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"I didn't even know they were expensive, I just thought he bought them from some kind of little store or from his hotel he was staying at," I said shrugging.

"Honey I've heard of this flower shop, it's called "Timeless Meadows" (Made this name up) and their flowers sell for like 90 to 100 dollars per bouquet and it looks like he got more than one flower here," Michelle said looking at them.

My eyes widened and I ran over to the bouquet and looking at the name on the card before running over to my computer and looking them up. "Damn, they really are expensive," Beth said from behind me.

"I hope he didn't spend too much on me," I said worried.

"Don't worry about it babe, he just wanted you to feel special," Michelle said leaning her head on top of mine.

"Yea but I don't want him to buy me expensive things," I said.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"Well for one we aren't dating and I don't want him to think I'm some kind of gold digger or that I'm only going to date him for the things he gets me, which I wouldn't do," I said sighing.

"Honey he won't think that and you told us that he comes from a rich family so he's probably used to buying people expensive things and isn't even thinking about it. He knows what a nice and sweet person you are and got you those flowers to show you how he feels about you. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about telling you the flowers were expensive but you have nothing to worry about," Michelle said softly.

I nodded and looked over at the flowers and smiled. "I guess and they really are nice flowers," I said.

"Of course they are, he sure does have good taste that man," Beth said admiring them. I laughed and nodded.

There was a ding on my computer and I brightened up and looked at the others. "Oh can we please meet Ellie, please!" Beth pleaded.

"We won't say anything bad, we really want to meet your favorite person besides Cassius, please," Michelle asked scrunching up her face in a funny way.

"Fine, you guys can meet her," I said rolling my eyes. They both squealed and I picked up my lap top so that we could all sit on my bed and see the computer.

I sat in the middle and Michelle and Beth sat beside me and I pressed the button to answer the call. As soon as I did Ellie's face popped up and she waved at me.

"Mommy! I missed you!" she yelled.

"Oh honey, I missed you too," I said kissing the computer. She giggled and leaned into the computer and kissed it too.

"I love you so much baby girl," I cooed.

"I love you too mommy," she said grinning.

"Grandma, mommy's on the computer!" Ellie squealed while bouncing up and down on her spot on the couch.

"She's cuter in person," Michelle said looking at Ellie.

"Thanks," I said smiling proudly. My mom walked in with my brother and they both waved.

"Who are the chicks?" my brother asked looking at Michelle and Beth smirking.

"They're my two best friends Michelle and Beth and they're both way out of your league," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Hey, I could totally get a college girl," he said glaring.

"Sorry honey, but college girls don't date high school guys," I said shrugging.

"Well they wouldn't have to know I was in high school," he said smirking.

"You look and act like a high schooler, there would be no question," I said laughing.

"Mom!" Will said looking over at her so that she would help him.

"I'm not getting into the middle of this. Hello girls it is so nice to meet the both of you, Ash has told us so much about you and I was wondering when we would get to meet you. I hope soon you can come down with Ash and we can meet you in person," my mom said smiling at the both of them.

"We should totally do a group trip to your house on the next vacation we have," Michelle said excited.

"I wouldn't mind that," Will said leaning back on the couch.

"Stop being weird Will, Michelle has a boyfriend and Beth likes someone else," I said sweetly.

"Can't you just let me think I have a chance with either of them," he asked groaning.

"Nope," I said popping my p.

Ellie was just looking between us smiling amused. "Ellie I want you to meet two people. This is Michelle, she's my roommate in school and this is Beth, she lives in the room beside us. They're my two best friends and they've been dying to meet you. Guys this is my daughter Elektra but we all call her Ellie," I said introducing them.

"Hi Ms. Michelle, hi Ms. Beth it's nice to meet mommy's best friends!" Ellie said waving.

"Hi Ellie, I speak for Michelle and I and we just have to say that you are definitely the cutest little girl we have ever seen," Beth said looking at Ellie sweetly.

"Thank you Ms. Beth, you and Ms. Michelle are the prettiest girls too," Ellie said smiling.

"Oh thank you sweetie," Michelle said.

I smiled at all of them, glad that they were getting along. The only reason Michelle and Beth hadn't met Ellie yet, was because I didn't want Ellie to accidentally do something with her powers. But since I really wanted them to meet her I would put my anxieties aside and let them talk.

"So how has school been?" my mom asked.

"It's been good, the professors haven't been giving a lot of essays so we're happy," I said.

"Good and for you girls?" my mom asked the others.

"I'm just excited because I get to design a fashion line and have a fashion show for the school. It's a project that is due at the end of the quarter and I can't wait for everyone to see the clothes! I haven't even let these two see the clothes and they get so annoyed when they see me working on it," Michelle said laughing as we both glared at her.

"Don't worry, you guys will be the first ones to see the clothes since you will be two of my models," Michelle said smirking.

"Really?" Beth and I asked at the same time grinning at each other.

"Of course and you get to decide which clothes you want to wear. I'm almost done with the designs so I'll show them to you and you guys can each pick two pieces and then I'll have them made," she said clapping her hands.

"Thank you!" we both said hugging her excited.

"You guys can come to the show," Michelle said looking at my family.

"I want to come!" Ellie said looking at my mom pleadingly.

"Don't worry Ellie we'll go. Just tell us the time and place and we'll be there Michelle," my mom said smiling at Michelle.

"Thank you guys," she said.

"Ms. Michelle I can draw too, would you like to see some of my drawings?" Ellie asked her.

"Of course," Michelle said. Ellie nodded and jumped up from her seat before running off. I watched her leave before looking at my brother pointedly and he sighed getting up to follow her.

I smiled and looked at my mom who looked really tired. Her being sick jumped to the front of my mind and suddenly I was worried.

"You feeling ok mom?" I asked her.

"Oh yes, just really tired. Your little girl is just so full of energy and just never wants to stop," she said laughing.

"She's ok right?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course. Now that she has Stanton to play with she's just having a blast. She invited him to her last piano lesson and the teacher taught them both how to play a new song. Stanton almost has it down and now is asking Cassius to let him come to the lessons also," she said shaking her head.

"I'll talk to him about it," I told her.

"Oh you're going to see him?" she asked confused and Michelle and Beth both turned to look at me. I froze for a second before nodding.

"Tomorrow we're having lunch," I said blushing. She raised her eyebrows and both the girls hit my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!" Beth asked.

"I was going to but Ellie called and I didn't have enough time," I said grinning sheepishly.

"Beth and I are going to have to get you up early tomorrow so that we can help you get dressed," Michelle said excited.

"We're just having lunch," I said looking at them, pleading for them not to get me up early.

"Nope we're getting you up early, especially since you emitted this information from our conversation earlier," Beth said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Make sure you get her to wear a dress girls, she tends to wear jeans when she goes out on dates. She likes to hide herself, she needs to show her beautiful skin," my mom said looking at them both.

"Mom!" I screeched while Michelle and Beth just laughed and nodded.

"Give us your number and we'll send you some pictures of her choices and you can help us decide," Michelle said.

"Of course, my number is 703-842-901," she said smirking at me while Michelle typed it into her phone.

"I hate you guys. This isn't a date," I said looking at all three of them.

"Yes it is. He asked you out to lunch and bought you flowers," Beth said glaring at me.

"He bought you flowers, let me see," my mom said brightening up.

"I'll get them," Michelle said since she was the one on the edge of the bed. My mom winked at me and I hid my face embarrassed. I can't believe we were having this conversation with my mother. I really hope she doesn't tell them about my other dates in high school.

"They're so pretty," my mom said with wide eyes.

"And he got your favorites roses and lilies," she said smiling. I nodded and hid my smile.

"I like this boy, if he asks you out you better say yes or when I see him again I'll tell him about how you gushed over him in our conversation," my mother said smirking.

"Mom, that's blackmail," I said laughing.

"Your mom's great," Beth said laughing.

"I like her thinking, I'll do the same thing except I'll text him about it," Michelle said.

"Oh you guys are the worst," I said shaking my head.

"Yea, we know you don't need any blackmail to go out with him, you'd do it anyway," Beth said laughing.

"I got it," Ellie said running back into the room. I smiled at her and we all watched as she jumped onto the couch and opened up her sketchbook.

She showed them all her drawings and I noticed she had some new ones. One was of some horses running through a field of flowers **(I put a picture of this on the website, except it's not a drawing but just a picture)**, a drawing of Stanton playing the piano, a drawing of Stanton's room and finally a drawing of a bouquet of roses. I had to stop myself from gasping when I realized that it was the exact bouquet of roses Cassius had gotten me and was in the exact vase they were in right now.

I never showed them to her and she had to have drawn this picture before today, so she must have had a vision of Cassius giving me the flowers. Her powers are getting stronger and I'm not there to help her with them. I feel like such a bad mother when I think of all the things Ellie has to go through and I'm not there for her.

I looked at Michelle and Beth and breathed a sigh of relief when they didn't recognize the drawing of the flowers as the ones Cassius got me.

"So Will how's school and soccer?" I asked him after Ellie put her sketch book down.

"We're going into the playoffs next week," Will said grinning.

"He was almost ineligible," Ellie said laughing. My mom glared at my brother over Ellie's head and my brother glared back. I looked at Ellie and realized she had no idea what that word meant and was probably just laughing because she knew how to say a big word.

"Wow Ellie you know some big words," Beth said impressed.

"I know, since I'm a big girl now I get to use big girl words," she said smiling at them.

"What did you do Will?" I asked shaking my head.

"We had a few games and I forgot to make up a couple tests. But I made them up and was never ineligible, I was only a few points away from being ineligible but I was never failing that much," he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes and if it happens again you're not doing soccer anymore," my mom said.

I laughed and my brother shot me a look which caused me, Michelle and Beth to burst out laughing.

"Why are girls so annoying?" my brother asked annoyed. Ellie and my mom both looked at him at the same time and it was the funniest thing.

Ellie made this cute little mad face before standing up and putting her hands on her hips. Will looked down at her not sure of what she was going to do.

"Girls are not annoying, boys are the ones who are annoying and since you're the only boy here you're banished from girltopia," Ellie said pointing to the stairs and stomping her foot. The three of us looked at each other and had to hold in our laughs.

"You're banishing me up stairs?" Will asked incredulously.

"Yes, you have to go in time out mister," she said. Will looked at my mom who was just smirking and then at us before sighing and standing up to go upstairs.

"I never get to do anything," he mumbled as he walked upstairs. As soon as he was gone all four of us burst out laughing and Ellie just smiled brightly at us.

"You should have seen his face," Michelle gasped out between laughs and we all just nodded not being able to get any words out.

When we were finished we wiped away our tears and looked at Ellie.

"Well I think it's time for Ellie's bed time," my mom said. Ellie's head snapped over to her and she put this sad face on and I saw my mom falter and I smirked.

She totally learned that from me. I used to use that face all the time when I wanted to stay up later or if i wanted something.

My mom opened her mouth to say something and Ellie made her eyes water and my mom sighed.

"Ten more minutes," my mom said and Ellie smiled brightly.

"Mommy guess what?!" Ellie squealed.

"What baby?" I asked.

"Grandpa says we can go to Disney World during Spring Break, he got the tickets for Will and grandma and him and he says we're going to go!" she said excitedly.

"Really baby, how fun. Do you know the dates we're going?" I asked my mom.

"We're going to go March 29 to March 31. It's Friday through Sunday and you can drive down on Thursday and we'll all go together on Friday. We're going to go to the Magic Kingdom on Friday, the Animal Kingdom on Saturday and then Epcot on Sunday. On Monday we'll drive back and relax the rest of Spring Break, maybe go to the beach or some water parks near home," she explained.

"Don't forget to tell Mr. Cassius so that he and Stanton can come with us!" Ellie said excited.

"Ok, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow," I told her. She nodded excited and then looked at my mom.

"I guess I'll go to sleep now grandma," she said sadly and my mom nodded.

"By mommy, I'll miss you. I hope I can call you again and I can't wait to see you when we go to Disney World. I love you so much," she said before kissing the computer.

"I love you more my Ellie and I can't wait to see you too and of course I'll call again," I said before kissing the computer.

She waved bye to me and I blew a kiss to my mom who smiled at me. The others said bye and I told my mom to tell Will that I loved him before we hung up.

"Ok, now it's time to go back to talking about Cassius. How did he ask you?" Beth asked standing up and bringing us some ice cream.

"Ok we were talking and he just asked if I wanted to have lunch with him tomorrow. The conference he's at was split into a few days so he's staying at a hotel nearby. Tomorrow is his last day and he asked if I would have lunch with him and I said yes. He asked me what other kind of food I liked besides French and I told him I liked Italian but said I promised Beth we'd go to the new Italian restaurant that just opened and then I told him about that British restaurant I really like. So we're going there tomorrow," I said shrugging.

"Why did you tell him that?" Beth asked smacking the back of my head.

"Tell him what? I accepted his invitation so why are you hitting me?" I asked shocked.

"You could have gone to the Italian restaurant if you wanted to, it would have been more romantic than the British one," she said glaring at me.

"It's not a date so it doesn't have to be romantic," I said laughing.

"It's a date Ash," Michelle said.

"He didn't ask if I wanted to go on a date with him he asked if I wanted to have lunch with him," I said smirking.

"If the guy you're having lunch with isn't just your friend and he asks to have lunch then it's a date," Michelle said.

"But we're friends," I told her.

"Yes but you guys like each other so you guys aren't totally in the friend zone, you're in the almost dating zone," she said.

"But…"

"No buts, we're getting you up early and you're wearing a dress," Beth said.

"It better be less showy than this one," I said.

"Why, he liked this one," Beth said.

"Yes but I wouldn't go out on a first date in this dress," I said.

"Ha, you admitted it was a date," Michelle said pointing at me.

"No I didn't I just said that I wouldn't go out in a first date in this dress," I said. She groaned before walking over to her closet and ruffling through it.

"I think I have the perfect thing for this," Beth said jumping up and running to her room. I rolled my eyes and just continued eating ice cream.

A few minutes later Beth ran back in with a green dress. "Here, try it on," Beth said handing it to be. I groaned and stood up to take off the dress I was wearing now and put the new one on.

"That's perfect," Michelle said running over and looking me over.

"It's casual, yet still sexy. Let's see, flats or heels?" she asked me.

"Flats, I wore heels all day today," I told her. She nodded and grabbed some brown sandals from my closet and threw them at me. I put them on and walked over to the mirror.

"Not bad," I said.

"Not bad? You look great," Beth said rolling her eyes.

"Yea and Cassius is going to be drooling all over you tomorrow," Michelle said while looking through my jewelry.

"Fine, I'll admit I look pretty," I said.

"Beautiful," Beth corrected.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said.

"Cassius said it," Michelle said smirking.

"Gotcha," Beth said laughing.

"Fine," I said.

"Good, now let me paint your nails and toe nails," Beth said dragging me over to a bean bag in the middle of the room.

I took the dress off so that it wouldn't get dirty and put on some pj's before plopping myself down. Beth grabbed some brown nail polish and set out on doing my nails.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of chapter 13 and I hoped you guys liked it! I'm going to start writing chapter 14 as soon as I'm done uploading this so it should be up today, but there is a small chance it won't be. If it's not it will either be up this weekend or during Thanksgiving break which is next week starting on Wednesday. Don't forget to R&R!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	15. It's not a date, it's just lunch!

**Hey guys so I really tried to get this up on Wednesday but I had to write a religion paper, which my teacher made up as she went along, and so that took up the rest of my night. I was going to do this yesterday but I watched Vampire Diaries and then went all fangirl on my friend. I'd say what I was fangirling about but I don't want to give any spoilers away if someone here watches VD and hasn't seen the new episode. I've been waiting forever for what happened to happen, so I just had to tell you guys that, sorry! Anyway onto chapter 14, the date! I had to rewrite this a few times because I really wanted to show how their relationship was progressing and I think I got it right, so I hope you guys enjoy this!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

The next morning Michelle and Beth both woke me up by bouncing on my bed.

I screamed and flew at least a few feet into the air before my blanket brought me down.

"What the hell?!" I asked wide eyed.

"We thought it would be fun, but we didn't think it would be this fun!" Beth said laughing hysterically.

"Oh really," I said standing up before lunging for her.

She moved at the last second and I almost fell on my face but I caught myself and started chasing her around the room. Michelle sat on my bed and laughed as we ran around the best we could while laughing hysterically.

"Ok you need to start getting ready now. Go shower and we'll get everything ready," Michelle said after a few minutes.

I threw my head back and groaned annoyed when I realized it only eight in the morning.

"Did you think that little stunt was going to get you out of getting ready?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," I said sadly.

"Too bad," she said. Michelle laughed and I glared at her before grabbing my towel and bag of toiletries before going to the bathroom down the hall.

When I was all cleaned they pulled me back into our room and sat me in front of the mirror and started drying and curling my hair.

"Do we really need to curl my hair?" I asked.

"Yes, now shush young padawan," Michelle said.

"Did Brian make you watch Star Wars again?" I asked her smirking.

"Yes, I swear the amount of times he makes me watch those movies I'm going to know all the lines," she said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he'll take you to a Star Wars convention," I said laughing. She stopped what she was doing for a second and it looked like she was going to cry.

"I will castrate him if he even thinks of bringing me to one," she said before going back to curling my hair.

"I'd pay to see him ask you," I said smirking.

"Don't give him any ideas or I will kill you," she said glaring. I giggled and just watched as she curled my hair.

"Ok don't move, I'm going to start your makeup," Beth said. I started moving my eyebrows and grinning when she put a brush to my face and she literally slapped her hand down on my forehead.

"Do not move or I will poke out your eye," she said.

"Go for it," Michelle said.

"Hey!" I said and she just laughed.

"Pay back for that Star Wars Convention conversation, I almost cried thinking of going to one," she said.

"Yea but you weren't getting your eye poked out," I said.

"Yea it was worse, I was dying of boredom," she said. **(No offence to anyone who goes to conventions or star wars conventions, I don't personally have anything against them and would actually like to go to a convention if I could. Michelle's character just doesn't like them and has that view of them.)**

"Whatever you say Micky," I said. I then closed my eyes so that Beth could start on my makeup.

"Good girl," she said. I smiled and tried not to fall asleep but it was hard since we stayed up really late last night.

"Ok we're done with your hair and makeup," Michelle said about fifteen minutes later.

I opened my eyes and smiled at myself in the mirror. "Gorgeous right?" Beth said.

"Definitely drool worthy," Michelle said nodding her approval.

"Thanks guys," I said hugging them tightly.

"Ok now onto the dress," Beth said. I nodded and she ran over to the bed and handed it to me. I put it on along with the shoes and Michelle handed me this light brown cardigan and some of my dark green dangly earrings.

"I like it," I said nodding.

"Of course you do, we designed the outfit," Michelle said shrugging nonchalantly.

"True," I said grabbing my brown messenger bag and putting all my school stuff and laptop inside.

"Ok well you guys can get ready but I have to go to class," I said.

"Wait, got you this," Michelle said handing me some yogurt with granola.

"Thanks hon, you're the best," I said hugging her before grabbing a water bottle and a spoon.

"I'll talk to you guys later," I said waving.

"Bye Ash, have a good time on your date," they yelled. I stuck my hand inside the door and gave them the finger and heard the burst out laughing before I closed the door and left.

It was nine thirty right now and I had one short class at nine forty five that lasted an hour and a half and I had to meet Cassius at the restaurant at twelve so I would have about thirty minutes after class to chill before I could head over to the restaurant.

I finished my yogurt in front of the building my class was in and threw it away before taking a few sips of water and walking inside.

"Hello Ash," the teacher said sweetly when I walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Fields," I said waving. This was my only writing class that I was able to fit into my schedule and it was a shame because it was one of my favorite classes.

I sat down in one of the front seats and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. This was a small class, only about seventeen students which was small compared to my other classes which had between thirty and fifty people.

"Ok class today we're going to just do a writing exercise. I want you to use a picture, a drawing or something from outside and write a story using emotions you get from looking at this object. You have all of class to do it. You may go outside to write if you wish, just make sure to turn in the assignment when the time is up," Mrs. Fields explained.

I smiled and walked outside to sit on one of the benches. Closing my eyes, I imagined the drawing Ellie had drawn of me as an angel and started writing.

Embarrassingly I wrote a story involving Cassius and Stanton. It was about how they had met and started living together, because Cassius was Stanton's guardian angel. Since we only had an hour and a half to write the story was only like eight pages long on Word.

Since I actually liked the story I was thinking about continuing to write it. I had to cut the story short so that I could have an ending for the class paper but I could have wrote a lot more and I just might do that. Now I was torn between telling Cassius about the story or if he would just think it was weird. Maybe if we started dating or something I would show it to him; but in the mean time I would die if he found out.

When the class was over I walked inside and told my professor that I had sent her the story through her email since I had written it on my computer.

"Thank you Ash, you know I always enjoy reading your stories. I wish you could take more writing classes, I know you could go somewhere with your writing," she said.

"I know I hope I can take more classes next year or maybe during the summer or something," I said.

"I offer a writing class during the summer that you could take. Its six weeks and it is for two and half hours from Monday to Thursday from ten to twelve thirty. It's a creative writing class on how to write fiction," she explained.

"That sounds great, I'll ask my parents about it and get back to you," I said.

"Ok, well here's the info," she said handing me a paper.

"Thank you, see you next class Mrs. Fields," I said.

"You too Ash," she said.

I put the paper in my bag and left. Ok now what do I do for twenty minutes? I guess I could go to my room to freshen up.

I quickly walked back to my room to freshen up and drop off all my school stuff. I grabbed a brown purse and put my keys, wallet, makeup and anything else I deemed necessary before walking out to my car and driving to the British restaurant.

When I got there I parked and checked my makeup to make sure it was ok before taking a deep breath and getting out of my car.

I straightened myself out and walked toward the door. When I walked inside the hostess smiled at me. I nodded at her and looked around to see if Cassius was here yet and saw him at a booth.

"Um a friend of mine is already here so I'm just going to head over there," I told her pointing to where he was. She looked to where I was pointing and the smile from her face fell.

"Of course," she said with a small glare.

I nodded and quickly walked over to him. When he saw me he stood up and hugged me and let me tell you he smelled really nice.

"Hey Ash, it's nice to see you," he said before kissing my cheek.

"You too Cassius," I said smiling before we sat down. I looked at him and looked him over to see that he was wearing this very attractive beige suit and light blue button up underneath. I looked up at his hair which looked like he had been running his hand through it all day, which I really wanted to do.

Now I'm glad that my mom made the girls force me into a dress because then I would have felt under dressed. Not that he would have minded but I would feel awkward since he was dressed so well.

I felt a stare on my back and looked behind me to see the hostess glaring at me. I sighed and turned back to look at Cassius who was looking at me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, sorry. The hostess just isn't too happy that I'm having lunch with you," I told him motioning to where she was glaring at me.

"Oh, well I'm happy about the fact you're having lunch with me, ecstatic in fact," he told me winking.

"Me too, I'm glad we got to see each other again before you had to go back," I told him smiling.

"Me too, I wasn't sure if you would want to come since you had a boyfriend," he said a little sadly. I froze a little and usually people wouldn't have noticed but it seemed he had.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I actually broke up with my boyfriend a couple days ago," I told him blushing.

"You did?" he asked breaking into a smile and then he looked kind of shocked for a second.

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me I shouldn't have reacted like that Ash. Is there anything I can do to get you to forgive me?" he asked sadly while holding my hands gently. I looked at him and giggled.

"It's ok Cassius, I'm not mad at you," I said softly. He smiled relieved and kissed my knuckles.

"Does this mean I'm rebound?" he asked smirking.

"Oh God no Cassius. You're not my rebound I promise," I told him wide eyed.

"I was just joking silly," he said laughing and I relaxed.

"Really you're not. When we first met he and I were kind of on a break and I didn't know if we were going to get back together so I let myself like you but then when I got back we talked everything out and I guess I just sort of pushed my feelings for you to the back of my mind since I didn't know when we would see each other again. Then a few days ago I found out he was cheating on me and I broke up with him," I told Cassius rambling.

"He was cheating on you?" Cassius asked shocked.

"Yes," I said a little sadly.

"Why would anyone cheat on you? You're the sweetest most beautiful girl I've ever met," he told me.

"Thank you," I told him blushing.

"I guess it just sort of happened after we had our fallout and he didn't stop when we got back together," I said shrugging.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys have a fallout?" he asked me cautiously.

"I told him about Ellie and he just sort of freaked out and didn't talk to me until after Winter Break was over," I explained.

"He got mad at you because you had a daughter?" he asked me.

"Yes and now I feel stupid for taking him back. I guess he was just a really good liar or I was just stupid," I told him sadly.

"You're not stupid Ash, you just wanted it to be like it was before," he told me. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Sorry for burdening you with this, I'm pretty sure this was not how you wanted our lunch to turn out," I said sheepishly.

"It's fine as long as you're smiling Ash," he told me.

"How do you always do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Always make me blush?" I said.

"I like seeing you blush and usually what is making you blush made you smile and I like to see you smile, so I just do what I can to make you smile," he told me.

"Thank you, you're really sweet," I told him and he just smiled at me.

"You said in your explanation that you let yourself like me when we first met, do you like me now or have your feelings changed?" he asked me.

"Don't worry Cassius my feelings haven't changed. I don't think I could stop liking you even if I wanted to," I told him.

"Good, because I really like you Ash," he said holing my hands tightly.

"I really like you too Cassius," I said feeling happy for the first time in a few days. It looked like he was going to say something but a waitress walked up and interrupted him. I sighed softly and pulled my hands away.

"Sorry if I interrupted, do you guys want me to come back?" she asked us shyly.

"Yes please, I haven't decided what I wanted yet. But I would like to order a drink if that's ok?" I asked her.

"Of course, what would you like?" she asked smiling.

"Lemonade please," I told her. She nodded and looked at Cassius.

"I'll have some Golden Moon White Ginger tea please," he said and she nodded.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks and for your orders," she said before walking away. I grabbed my menu and looked at Cassius.

"Did you decide what to order before I got here?" I asked him.

"Yes I looked over the menu briefly," he told me.

"Ok, just give me a minute. Michelle and I have this thing where every time we come to this restaurant we have to get a different dish. I just have to check what they have on the specials," I explained.

"You and Michelle seem really close," he said.

"We are, we're like sisters. I always wanted a sister, but my parents gave me a brother instead," I said shrugging to which he just laughed.

"I like a girl with a sense of humor," he said.

"Well I'm glad you think I'm funny," I told him winking before going back to look at the menu for another minute or so.

"So how was the last day of your conference?" I asked him.

"It was probably the best day since we learned about the most interesting things today. We learned about mystical creatures and how different authors wrote about them and such. I would have taken a course just on that topic of discussion if there was one," he said smiling.

"That sounds really interesting, what was your favorite creature to learn about?" I asked him.

"Probably between the vampires and angels," he told me grinning.

"Ironic since from stories they're on totally different sides of the spectrum, vampires are on the evil side and angels are on the good side," I said.

"Yes true but not all of them kept to their side," he said.

"I guess so, like Lucifer, he was an angel and look where he is now," I said.

"Yes, and in the modern stories of vampires they're portrayed as attractive and seductive and a human girl always ends up falling in love with the vampire," Cassius said.

"I wonder who started that trend. Vampires were supposed to be horrible monsters that killed people by drinking their blood and now everyone wants to fall in love with a vampire," I said shaking my head.

Cassius looked at me and there was something in his eyes that looked like he knew something that I didn't and I wanted to know what it was.

"Maybe it was to take away the fear that vampires were terrible monsters. Now people aren't afraid of them anymore because they're in love with them," Cassius said.

"Hi are you guys ready to order now?" the girl asked walking up with out drinks.

"Sure," I said. The girl nodded and took out her notepad and looked at me.

"I'll have the Sunday Roast and some chicken dumplings please," I told her. She nodded and then turned to Cassius and smiled.

"I'll have the Kedgeree please," he told her.

"Ok your meals will be out shortly, if you need anything else please call me," she said before walking away.

"So how is Ellie?" he asked once the waitress had left.

"She's good though my mother told me about how she roped Stanton into liking the piano and now he wants to take lessons with her," I said laughing.

"Yes, he's been begging me to let him take lessons with Ellie," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well I know Ellie doesn't mind him being there and I don't mind either so if he wants he can come over for the lessons too," I told him.

"Are you sure, I don't want Stanton to…"

"Its fine Cassius, I promise and Ellie would kill me if she found out that I had talked you out of letting Stanton come to piano lessons with her. He's the only friend she has and so she's just happy that he even like's playing the piano," I told him.

"Ok, I'll talk to him about it and your mother and we'll set something up," he told me.

"Oh and Stanton called me this morning, something about going to Disney World during Spring Break. He was really excited and his words tend to blend together when he gets excited so that's the only thing I got out of that conversation before my mother took over," he explained.

"Wow Ellie's fast. She only told me about this last night. Since we all won tickets for free admission to Disney at the Carnival we thought we could all go and my dad set it up for during Spring Break during March 29 to the 31. It's from Friday to Sunday and we drive back on Monday. We were just going to go to Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom and Epcot," I explained.

"Your family doesn't mind if we go?" he asked.

"No and don't worry they all like you so it'll be fun. Besides Stanton told me he was really looking forward to you coming with us because he wanted to spend time with you. I promise it'll be fine," I told him.

"Ok, as long as you go on all the roller coasters with me," he said and my face drained of all its color.

"Funny story, I have a fear of going on roller coasters," I told him looking down and blushing. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Ash, but I understand. But promise me you'll go on the tea cups with me," he said. I looked at him and laughed.

"Ok, I promise you I'll go on the tea cups," I said still giggling.

"Good," he said.

"Thanks for understanding, most people think it's weird and try to force me onto them," I said annoyed.

"I don't want you to do something you don't want to do, I want you to feel safe with me and if I force you to go on a roller coaster you wouldn't feel safe," he explained.

"I think you could charm yourself into anything can't you Cassius," I said leaning on my hands and smiling at him.

"I only want to charm you, mi lady," he said in a perfect British accent before kissing my hand. Can he do everything, I thought.

"How do you have a perfect British accent?" I asked him.

"My family and I used to live in Britain; we moved there from Italy where I was born," he explained.

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to Italy and Britain. I just love learning about their culture and just everything. What's it like to really be there?" I asked him.

"It is fun to learn about them but it just feels kind of awe inspiring when you're actually there. When I lived there when I was younger I didn't really get it but when we moved to the states and I started learning about them in high school I loved my home even more and when I went back to visit I was able to appreciate them more," he explained. I nodded.

"Why'd you guys move to Florida?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Change of scenery, we were used to snow and rain and so my mother wanted sunshine and heat," he said shrugging.

"That's so cool that you got to live in those places, if I could I would live in Italy," I told him blissfully.

"I'll take you one day," he told me. I looked up at him and I could see that he was serious.

"You know, you're probably my favorite person right now," I told him with the biggest smile.

He leaned towards me, so much that I could feel his breath on my face, and kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I heard an angry but unfortunately very recognizable voice ask.

I shot back in my seat and turned my head to glare at Kyle.

"What are you doing here Kyle? And I can do whatever I want," I snapped annoyed.

"Someone told me that you were here, and with a guy," he said glaring at Cassius.

"So, I can have lunch with a guy if I want I broke up with you remember?" I said glaring at him.

"You broke up with me two days ago and you're already on a date," he said crossing his arms over his chest annoyed.

"It's just lunch Kyle. Now could you please go, you're making a scene," I said looking at all the people who were trying not to make it obvious they were staring at us.

"I would feel better if you left with me," Kyle said.

"Not going to happen," I said.

"Please Ash, this isn't just about me being jealous although I am very jealous right now. I know this guy and he's not good. I just want to protect you so could you please leave with me. I saw your car out side so you can drive yourself home," he whispered in my ear. What the hell?

"No Kyle, I'm staying here with Cassius. I don't care what you think about him," I said starting to get really annoyed.

"Ash..."

"She said she's staying and I would really appreciate it if you would leave," Cassius said cutting him off.

"Why don't you just back off asshole," Kyle snapped.

"Ok that's enough Kyle. If you don't leave I'll get the manager to escort you out. I'll deal with you later, now just please leave us alone," I said standing up and tugging on his arm in the direction of the door.

"Ash please leave with me, you don't understand, he's dangerous," Kyle said pleading once we were outside.

"I don't care, and either way if he were dangerous he's not with me, so just leave us alone," I told him.

Kyle sighed and looked to the ground. "Would you at least call me when your leaving?" he asked.

"Will this make you leave if I do?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said.

"Fine, I call you when I leave. Now go away," I said turning around and going back inside to the booth.

"I am so sorry about him. I have no idea what got into him," I told Cassius mortified.

"It's fine Ash, I can handle jealous ex boyfriends," he said smiling.

"I can't believe he did that, no one even knew we were going to be here except Michelle and Beth and they hate him so they would never tell him," I said covering my face.

I felt movement beside me and when I turned my head Cassius was sitting beside me. I hid my shock as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. I'm just glad you didn't leave with him," Cassius said smiling.

"I'd never leave you to go with him. He said he knew you, how do you guys know each other?" I asked him.

"We don't know each other, he probably just got me mixed up with someone else or knows of me but I've never seen him in my life," he said.

"Oh, ok," I said shrugging.

He smiled down at me and wrapped his other arm around my waist and kissing my temple. I lent my head on his shoulder and sighed. I don't know what Kyle was talking about, Cassius was not dangerous at all. I felt safe with him.

"Here's your food," the waitress said walking up. She placed Cassius' plate in front of him and mine in front of me.

"Is there anything you guys need?" she asked us.

"No thank you," I said and Cassius said the same.

"I love British food," I told Cassius before taking a bite.

"It is really good, it's one of the things I miss about Britain," he said.

"Well now you can reminiscence, " I said smiling.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here with me," he said.

"Thank you for inviting me to eat lunch with you. I feel special that out of every girl you choose me," I told him.

"Well you're special to me," he said sincerely.

No one had ever called me special before, well I guess my parents had but they don't count since they're obligated to tell their kids they're special.

I leaned over and kissed Cassius' cheek before going back to eat.

We ate in comfortable silence and since we each had a different dominate hand we were able to hold hands under the table.

"Would you guys like to order dessert?" the waitress asked when we were done with the meal.

"Sure, um I'll have some Bakewell Tart please," I told her excited. I loved Bakewell Tart, it was literally the best British dessert ever.

"Ok and you sir?" she asked Cassius.

"I'll have Pavlova please," he said smiling.

"Ok I'll have that out in a few minutes," she said before hurrying away.

"Michelle gets Pavlova sometimes and she always refuses to give me any, so she knows not to get it when I'm with her. I guess sisterhood can only go so far," I said sadly.

"You've never had Pavlova before, it's really good. I'll give you some," he said smiling.

"I'll have to tell Michelle how much better of a dessert sharer you are," I told him laughing.

"Will she be angry with me?" he asked smirking.

"Probably but then she'll get over it when she finds something else to keep from me," I said shrugging.

"Then I guess it's worth it then huh?" he asks.

"It's very worth it," I said.

"Good," he said pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead.

A few minutes later she brought out our dessert and Cassius let me have a bite.

"That is really good, now I know why Michelle kept it from me. Now we know who likes me more," I said winking.

"I definitely like you more," Cassius said smiling.

After we paid, well Cassius paid and I glared at him since he wouldn't allow me to pay for my food, he walked me to my car.

"I had a lot of fun, thank you," I said hugging Cassius.

"You're welcome and I had fun too. I hope we can do this again," he said and I nodded.

"I can find a time where I'm free and I can drive down to see you," I said, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I would let you drive two hours to see me and then two hours to come back? Don't worry I'll find a day to surprise you," he said.

"Such a gentleman," I said kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you," he said hugging me.

"I'll miss you too, but like I told Ellie, we can Skype whenever you want," I told him.

"Ok, you think you could wear that dress you were wearing the other day at one of our chats?" he asked.

"I'll think about it," I said laughing.

"That's all that matters," he said kissing my cheek.

"Now I better let you go so you're not late for class," he said.

"Ok, I'll see you later and have a safe trip back," I told him.

"Thank you and I'll call you," he said.

I nodded and kissed his cheek before getting into my car. He stood there until I drove off before getting into his car.

When I came up to a stop light I closed my eyes and smiled. I'm so glad I agreed to go to lunch with Cassius, it was probably one of the best "dates", as everyone keeps calling it, of my life. Well except the part where Kyle showed up, that asshole.

When I opened my eyes I remembered that he wanted me to call him when I left and I contemplated on whether or not I should call him. I sighed and grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Ash, you ok?" Kyle asked worried.

"I'm fine, you told me to call you when I left," I said annoyed.

"But you didn't call me when you left," he said.

"What do you mean, I just left so I'm calling you," I said.

"You've been on the road for a few minutes," he said.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Because I stayed in the parking lot to make sure you were ok. I watched you say bye to that guy and leave but you didn't call," he said.

"Well I'm calling now and let me tell you if you ever do something like that again I will never speak to you again and we will not be friends do you understand? You don't have the right to just walk in there and tell me to leave with you because he's dangerous. If he were dangerous I wouldn't be hanging out with him now would I?" I snapped.

"Ash you don't understand, you can't hang out with him and I'm not saying this because I'm jealous. Please just trust me," he pleaded.

"You lost my trust the second you cheated on me, so no I will not trust me. You better tell me why he's dangerous because during spring break my family and I are going to Disney World with him and that's three, possibly four days, of quality time. So if give me a reason why he's dangerous maybe I'll change my mind," I told him.

"Ash, please, I can't tell you. You just have to trust me," he pleaded.

"My four year old daughter and little brother will be on this trip, so you better start talking," I said.

"Ash, I just...he's a vampire Ash," Kyle blurted out.

I gasped, and I'm not sure if it was because of the ridiculousness of what he just said or if because he actually thought that would work.

"I can't even believe you just said that Kyle!" I screeched.

"Aren't you going to ask how I know?" he asked me calmly.

"Why the hell would you think Cassius is a vampire, vampires don't exist!" I yelled.

"Ash, I'm a vampire hunter my whole family is," he said.

"Kyle, what are you talking about?" I asked, starting to get a little freaked out.

"It's true, I can give you proof and just ask him maybe he'll tell you," Kyle said.

"Wait, don't do that he might hurt you if he knows you know," he said frantically.

"If you give me proof, I'll ask him," I told him.

"No Ash! You can't do that, vampires are dangerous and maybe he's not with you but if he loses control he could hurt you by accident and I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said.

"Kyle, you just told me he's a vampire. Do you honestly think that I'm not going to ask him? Even if he's not dangerous or if he is, I still deserve to know; and especially since his kid is spending time with my kid," I told him.

"What! Ash you can't let that happen," he said.

"It doesn't matter anyone, if Cassius is a vampire I don't think his kid is since he's adopted," I said.

"Still, if he adopted him maybe they changed him and if that happened then he will have no control especially since he's a kid," Kyle said.

"I've spent time alone with Stanton and my daughter has too and nothing has ever happened, so I highly doubt his six year old son is a vampire!" I said.

"We don't know that for sure and you need to take precautions Ash, this could end badly for you and your family and I don't want that to happen," Kyle said softly.

"I don't care, and I know he'd never hurt us. Thanks for looking out for us but I trust Cassius and his family. Now, after class you're going to show me proof that he's a vampire and that you're a vampire hunter. Right now I need to go to my room and get my stuff for class," I told him.

"Fine but please just be careful and you can call me anytime to take care of him if you don't feel safe," he said.

"No, I will not let you kill Cassius," I growled before hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath and lent my head against the steering wheel. How could this have gone so wrong? Is Cassius really a vampire and Kyle really a vampire hunter?

Some of the things Cassius has done seem extraordinary but that doesn't mean he has to be a vampire. Maybe Kyle is wrong or maybe he's just crazy. I can't believe I have all these questions in my head right before I have to go take an art class.

* * *

**Wow, I think this is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story! I gave you guys an extra long chapter because I wasn't sure when I was going to update next. There were at least three places I was going to stop at but decided not to, so you guys got lucky! Now you guys kind of have an idea of what Cassius is, though I haven't written the whole story yet. The whole story will either be in the next chapter or in the chapter after that, I haven't decided yet. Next chapter will have the vampire hunter explanation and Ash's conversation with Michelle and Beth about her date with Cassius. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it! I'm going to try to write during Thanksgiving break but I'm not sure. Don't forget to review and tell me your favorite part!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	16. I'm a vampire, well I'm a fairy

**ANJI: Since I can't reply to your review I thought I would do it here. Thank you for your review I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like my story!**

**Hey guys so I finally got the time to write so here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

As I sat in my art class listening to the teacher talk about the history of Roman art I couldn't help but let my mind wander to what Kyle had told me.

I was stuck between believing Cassius was in fact a vampire and the knowledge that vampires didn't exist so there was no way he could be a vampire.

But then the thought of what happened to me came up. I have a child, yet I've never had sex and I didn't have the child implanted so how did I have a child?

What happened to me was impossible so was it possible that vampires and vampire hunters existed? Could Cassius really be a vampire? I wasn't afraid of the thought that Cassius could be a vampire because I knew he would never hurt me or my family and friends. He was the kindest person I knew and he would do anything to help people.

I don't know why Kyle thinks he's some kind of monster but I know Cassius and I know he's not a monster.

I looked over at the clock and inwardly groaned; there were forty five more minutes until this class was over. This was honestly one of my more boring classes and it's ironic since it's an art class so you would think it would be fun but no. All we learn about in this class is the history of art, that's it, and we don't even do any art work. So this royally sucked.

I knocked my pen against my desk softly and the person sitting next to me looked over. I made a face showing my complete and utter boredom and he nodded.

Why do teachers do this, I wonder if they know how boring they are or if they do this to torture us. Since everything she was talking about was in the book and I could just study from there for the test I just decided to doodle.

When I ended up drowning out her voice I found out that the time went by faster and when I looked at the clock again we only had five more minutes. I sighed in relief and looked at the teacher who had stopped talking. It looked like she was done doing notes for the day.

"Since we finished notes early today you may all leave now," she said. I swear everyone shot up out of their desks at the same time and headed for the door.

As soon as I was outside in the fresh air I smiled. That class was seriously going to kill me. Since I wasn't sure if Michelle or Beth would be in our room I just decided to go to Kyle's room so that he could explain there.

Ten minutes later I was knocking on his door. His roommate Craig opened it and looked at me shocked.

"Hey Ash, are you looking for Kyle?" he asked me confused.

"Yes, is he in there?" I asked.

He looked behind him and I could tell he was going to make up a lie so I just pushed on his arm and pushed myself into the room. I looked around and there were a shitload of weapons lying everywhere and there was no Kyle in sight.

"It's not what it looks like," Craig said before he slammed the door and locked it. I looked over at him and his whole demeanor had changed.

"Then what is it then?" I asked.

"I can't tell you Ash, but you shouldn't have come here. I can't trust you to not go running off to your stupid little friends and telling them what's in here," he said before grabbing a weapon off the floor.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked taking a step back cautiously.

"I need to make sure you don't tell anyone," he said with no remorse.

"I won't tell anyone Craig, I promise! Put that down now," I said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Ash. You should have let me lie and then gone away but instead you had to be nosy and fuck everything up. Do you know how long I've been waiting to kill your little vampire friend Beth? Years, I've had to wait until she got to college to kill her. Do you know how happy I was when I was finally able to kill her brother?" he asked with this sick smile on his face.

Oh my God, Beth was a vampire and Craig had killed her brother. I felt my anger spike and I didn't want to hear him speak anymore so I did the worst possible thing I could have ever done.

I grabbed the nearest weapon and hit him with it in the head. He immediately dropped and I let out an ear piercing scream before dropping to the floor.

Oh God, what did I do? I looked around frantically for something to stop the bleeding when I saw a shirt. I grabbed it and wrapped it around his head before sobbing. What do I do? I took a deep breath before pulling out my phone and calling Beth. She would know what to do, she was a vampire.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" she asked.

"Beth I need you to come to Kyle's room right now," I told her.

"Ash, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" she asked frantically.

"No, he didn't. But I did something and I know you'll be able to help me; so please, hurry," I told her.

"Ok Ash, I'll be there as fast as I can," she said before we hung up.

I dropped my phone and sobbed into my hands. Please be alive, oh please, please be alive.

A few minutes later there was a frantic knock on the door. I got up quickly and opened the door a few inches to make sure it was Beth and so that no one would be able to see Craig.

"Ash what happened?" Beth asked when she saw me.

I quickly let her in and she put a hand over her mouth when she saw Craig on the floor.

"He was going to kill me Beth and I didn't know what to do and he was talking about how he couldn't wait to kill you and how he'd killed your brother and I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it," I told her sobbing.

She looked over at me shocked before coming over and hugging me tightly. "Everything's going to be ok Ash, I won't let anyone hurt you," she told me softly.

I nodded into her neck. "What do we do?" I asked her.

"We can't do anything. So the only thing we can do now is decide whether we tell someone that you killed him in self defense or we leave and let someone find him," she said looking around at everything.

"Yea but people will have seen us come in here and my prints are on the weapon. We have no proof that what I did was in self defense and…"

"Ash, I'll take care of it, I promise. My dad works with things like this. I'm guessing you know I'm a vampire and that Craig is a vampire hunter. My dad will be able to cover this up," she explained and I nodded.

"So you'll call him and he'll make sure I don't get in trouble," I said shakily.

"Yes Ash, unless you don't want to do that and want to call the police. I won't force you to do this," she said softly.

"Call your father," I told her and she nodded taking out her phone.

"Daddy, there's been an accident. A friend of mine killed a hunter and I need you to cover it up," she told him. She was on the phone with him for a few more minutes, listening to him speak, before she hung up.

"Someone who works with my dad will be here shortly to clean this up and deal with it. You can wash up quickly and then we can go," she told me. I nodded and walked into the bathroom and washed my hands and my face and then we left.

"Everything is going to be ok Ash," Beth said wrapping her arms around me and I nodded.

"Come on I'll take you to get some hot chocolate," she said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Beth, for helping me," I said.

"Id help you with anything Ash," she said sweetly and I nodded. The rest of the way to the cafe was in silence.

"Go get a table and I'll get us the drinks," she told me. I looked around the cafe and walked towards a booth near the back that would give us some privacy to talk about what happened. I put my bag down and slid into the booth waiting for Beth.

"So tell me what happened," she said when she came over with our drinks.

"Today during my lunch with Cassius, Kyle showed up. He started saying that Cassius was dangerous and how I shouldn't be hanging out with him and he was trying to get me to leave with him but I wouldn't I had to drag Kyle out of the restaurant and had to promise him that I'd call when I left. When I did call him I had to drag out the answer of why Cassius was so dangerous. He told me that Cassius was a vampire and that he was a vampire hunter. At first I didn't believe him, but then he convinced me and I started thinking and realized that he could be right. So I told Kyle that after my last class he would show me proof that Cassius was a vampire and that he was a vampire hunter. After class I headed over to Kyle's room because I didn't want to have that conversation in our room and when I got there Craig was there. I asked him if Kyle was there and then I knew he was going to give me some kind of bullshit lie and forced myself into the room. When I was inside there were a bunch of weapons lying around and there was no Kyle. Then Craig went all crazy on me and started talking about how he had to wait years to kill you and how he was so happy when he finally killed your brother; and I just lost it. I grabbed one of the weapons and just hit him with it. After that I freaked out and called you," I explained wiping away my tears.

"Honey, it's ok. This isn't your fault and it was in self defense so you don't have to feel like what you did was wrong. He would have killed you Ash, and then he would have killed me and possibly Cassius. He called us monsters but he's the one who's a monster," she told me softly, but I could hear the fierceness in her voice.

I nodded and looked around the cafe for a moment. "I don't care that you're a vampire, you're still my best friend. I'm also not afraid of you because I know you'd never hurt me, just like I know Cassius would never hurt me. I won't tell anyone about the fact that you're a vampire; except I think we should tell Michelle because it would feel weird to keep this from her," I told her.

" I've always wanted to tell you guys I just never knew how. I always that I'd lose you guys if I told you and I didn't want to lose my best friends. Even though you're both human you two are my closest friends, I'm not even this close to my vampire friends," she said sadly.

I nodded and gave her a smile. "We love you Beth and you're not going to lose us. Michelle will understand and she'll probably think this is cool," I said giggling.

"Thanks. Now I don't know if this is the right time to ask but how was your date with Cassius?" she asked excited and I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd ask.

"Let me call Michelle and see where she is so that I can tell both of you," I said and she nodded while I took out my phone.

"Hey what's up how was your date?" she asked excited. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Come to the cafe near our dorm and I'll explain everything to you guys," I told her.

"Ok is Beth there?" she asked.

"Yea, so I'll wait until you get here to explain," I said.

"Alright I'll be there shortly," she said before we hung up.

"She'll be here in a minute," I told Beth.

"I know, I heard your whole conversation," she said before blushing.

"Oh right, vampire senses," I said rolling my eyes and she nodded.

"I can't control it," she said.

"Its fine, I don't care," I said shrugging.

"Does Cassius know you're a vampire?" I asked her after a moment.

"No, in my necklace I have this spell that hides my nature," she said fingering the necklace she always wore. The necklace was an old fashioned silver necklace with a flower swirl on it. She told Michelle and me that her grandfather had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Did you know he was a vampire?" I asked her.

"I had a feeling; I can usually tell when someone is a vampire but he just feels weird. His aura is off and I can't tell what it is," she said confused.

"I'm going to ask him about it and when I find out I'll tell you," I told her and she nodded.

"Micky is here," she said just as the door to the cafe opened and Michelle walked in.

"Nice," I said. Michelle walked over and I scooted over so that she could sit in the booth with me.

"Ok so how'd it go?" she asked excited.

"What no how are you or how was your day?" I asked smirking.

"The date is more important," she said before taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Fine and it wasn't a date," I said.

"Honey, when are you going to realize it was a date?" she asked.

"When he tells me it's a date then it's a date but if he doesn't say it then it's not," I told her smirking. Michelle looked over at Beth and she smirked.

"It's a date now tell us how it went," she said excited.

"It went really well and I had a lot of fun except for when Kyle showed up," I said grimacing. I still can't believe he did that.

Michelle's jaw dropped and she gasped. "Kyle barged in on your date, oh hell no. Where is that boy, I'm gonna teach him a lesson," she said going to stand up.

"No, you can talk to him later just let me finish telling you everything," I told her. She sighed but sat down and for the next hour I told them what happened and I let them ask me questions about everything.

"I wish I could have been there to see the cuteness of your date," Michelle said sighing blissfully.

"You can go next time to make sure Kyle doesn't show up," I told her giggling.

"We should, next time Beth and I will be your body guard and kick Kyle's ass out of the restaurant," she said smirking.

"Please do, I felt so embarrasses when he showed up and basically started insulting Cassius. I just wanted to die," I said covering my face.

"I'm sure Cassius was fine and like he said, he was just glad you chose to stay with him. That's so romantic," Michelle said and Beth and I laughed at the look on her face.

"What, it is. I wish Bryan was romantic," she said glaring.

"He can take lessons from Cassius then," Beth said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them and took a bite of my soup. Since it was late afternoon we decided to just order some food and have an early dinner.

"So you don't know when you're going to see him next?" Michelle asked.

"Well I know I'm going to see him for Spring Break but he said he's going to try and come up to see me before then," I told her.

"If he has a brother you better hook me up," Michelle said pointing her finger at me threateningly.

"I'll ask when I see him next," I said laughing.

"Good," she said just as I got a text. I took my phone out and saw it was from Kyle. I flinched and opened the phone and read the text.

"Who did you tell?!" it read.

What was he talking about? I texted him back asking him what he meant and a minute later I got his response.

"About me being a vampire hunter!" he said.

"No one, why?" I asked.

"Craig is dead and all of our stuff was taken! You're the only person who knew about me being a vampire hunter and about vampires so you're the only one who could have caused this! The others are mad, especially Craig's sister and they know I told you and they're going to come after you!" he told me.

I felt all the blood leave my face and I heard both girls stop talking.

"Ash what's wrong?" Beth asked.

"It's what we were talking about before," I told her.

"What were you talking about before?" Michelle asked confused.

"We'll explain later, but for now we have to leave," I told them.

"Why?" Beth asked.

"They know and they're not happy and want to find me," I told her and her eyes widened.

"We have to leave the school, we'll go tell Cassius and he can help us," I told her and she nodded.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked frantic.

"Beth will explain everything in the car, just let us get there first," I said and she nodded.

We quickly walked to my car and left the school.

"Ok now tell me what's going on?" Michelle asked from the back seat.

"Michelle, I'm going to tell you something and you can't freak out ok," Beth said slowly.

"What is it? You guys are starting to scare me," Michelle said.

"I'm a vampire," Beth said.

"You're a what?" Michelle asked looking between us shocked.

"It's true Micky. It's why Kyle barged in on my date with Cassius, because Cassius is a vampire. I didn't believe him at first but he convinced me. Kyle is a vampire hunter. I went to his room after my art class so that he could give me proof about everything but he wasn't there and his roommate was. When I barged into their room there were weapons everywhere and his roommate sort of freaked out on me. He started talking about how I showing up there screwed everything up and how he couldn't wait to kill Beth and then he said he had to kill me and I freaked out and I grabbed one of the weapons and hit him. It ended up killing him. I called Beth and she called her father and he got someone to take care of it. Kyle texted me that they knew everything and that Craig's sister and everyone are pissed and they're coming after me. We have to go see Cassius so that he can help us," I explained to Michelle.

"That bastard wanted to kill Beth!" Michelle screeched and we both nodded.

"I can't believe this!" she yelled. I looked over at Beth and she was looking at Michelle curiously.

For the next thirty minutes Michelle sat in the back fuming and Beth watched her.

"I have to tell you guys something," Michelle said.

I looked at her through the rearview mirror and nodded. "What is it?" Beth asked.

"I'm a fairy," she said and I had to stop myself from driving us off the road.

"That's what I keep sensing! I knew you weren't a vampire but I wasn't sure what it was. I've only met a few of the Fae people but they always have different auras so I wasn't sure," Beth said grinning.

"Great so my two best friends are supernatural creatures," I said sighing.

"Don't worry Ash, we still love you even though you're human," Michelle said smiling.

"You better or you're both getting out and walking to Cassius's place," I told them.

"But we don't know where his place is," Michelle said smirking.

"I'm sure Beth could find it with her aura finder," I said sticking my tongue out.

"It's not an aura finder, I can just sense people's entity all vampires can," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yea so you're an aura finder," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Ash, I'm an aura finder," she said.

"See, Beth is an aura finder," I told Michelle.

"Ok Ash," Michelle said giggling.

" Shouldn't you probably call Cassius and tell him you're coming because what if he's not at his house then what do we do?" Michelle asked.

"Then we abandon all hope and wait for the vampire hunters to find us and kill us," I told her and she wacked me upside the head.

"Hey, that actually hurt. Do you have some kind of unnatural strength as a fairy?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Yea," she said.

"Well don't use it on me, use it on Beth," I said.

"Micky is right, you should probably call him," Beth said.

"Fine," I said getting out my phone and calling him.

"Ms. Ash!" Stanton yelled over the phone.

"Hi Stanton, how are you honey?" I asked.

"I'm good, but I'm really excited to be going to Disney World with you and Ellie!" he said excited.

"Me too I can't wait," I told him laughing.

"Stanton who are you talking to?" I heard from the background.

"I'm talking to Ms. Ash," he told the person.

"Hello Ash, this is Lola," Cassius' mom said.

"Hi Lola, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good sweetie, did you need to talk to Cassius?" she asked.

"Oh yes, is he not there?" I asked.

"He is, Stanton was just playing with his phone. I'll go get Cassius for you," she said.

"Ok, thank you," I said.

A few minutes later I heard her talking to someone and it must have been Cassius.

"Hey Ash," he said.

"Hi," I said smiling and Beth and Michelle both hit me at the same time.

"Ow, could you relax," I told them.

"Ash is something wrong?" Cassius asked.

Oops, he probably thought I was talking to him.

"Um well…yes," I told him.

"What is it, what happened?" he asked frantic.

"Um I know you're a vampire," I told him and then there was silence.

"Cassius?" I called.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter; I'll explain everything when I get to your house. I'm not mad at you, I promise. There was just sort of an accident and now vampire hunters want to kill me so I thought you could help me," I told him.

"Vampire hunters are after you!" he said freaking out.

"Yes but I don't think they know we left the school. We'll be at your house in a few hours maybe less since it's late," I explained.

"Ok Ash but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," he told me softly.

"I won't," I told him smiling.

"Ok well I'll see you when you get here," he said before we hung up.

" Isn't he just the sweetest person ever," Michelle said sighing.

"Would you like to date him with me?" I asked her.

"Yes please," she said.

"Ok, I'll ask him how he feels about polygamy," I told her.

"You guys are so weird," Beth said.

"What do you want in?" I asked her.

"I don't know how Cassius would feel knowing that you're signing him up for polygamy but sure," she said before all three of us busted out laughing.

For the next three hours we fooled around, trying to ignore the impending doom of vampire hunters.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of chapter 15! I know it's kind of short but I'm going to try and finish writing the next chapter tonight and put it up. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Tell me what your favorite or least favorite part was!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	17. She's an aura finder, I'm the kings son

**Hey guys! I know, I'm a terrible person and I haven't updated in like months and it made me really sad, but I've had no time :( I hope you'll forgive me! I finally got around to finishing this chapter today and I went to go upload it but fanfiction deleted the story and so I had to re upload it, which was a pain in the butt; but I went through it all because I love you guys! I guess in the end it's worth it because I get to continue writing this story, which I have missed! So there is nothing changed about the previous chapters, I just had to re upload them but this is the a new chapter, number 16! So I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm really sorry I haven't been able to write and I missed reading your reviews, so I hope you'll continue reading the story and continue to review because it really helps! So anyway, enough of me talking here's chapter 16! Darkmoonlight11:)**

* * *

_Previously on The Experiment _

_A few minutes later I heard her talking to someone and it must have been Cassius._

_"Hey Ash," he said._

_"Hi," I said smiling and Beth and Michelle both hit me at the same time._

_"Ow, could you relax," I told them._

_"Ash is something wrong?" Cassius asked._

_Oops, he probably thought I was talking to him._

_"Um well…yes," I told him._

_"What is it, what happened?" he asked frantic._

_"Um I know you're a vampire," I told him and then there was silence._

_"Cassius?" I called._

_"How?" he asked quietly._

_"It doesn't matter; I'll explain everything when I get to your house. I'm not mad at you, I promise. There was just sort of an accident and now vampire hunters want to kill me so I thought you could help me," I told him._

_"Vampire hunters are after you!" he said freaking out._

_"Yes but I don't think they know we left the school. We'll be at your house in a few hours maybe less since it's late," I explained._

_"Ok Ash but be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," he told me softly._

_"I won't," I told him smiling._

_"Ok well I'll see you when you get here," he said before we hung up._

_" Isn't he just the sweetest person ever," Michelle said sighing._

_"Would you like to date him with me?" I asked her._

_"Yes please," she said._

_"Ok, I'll ask him how he feels about polygamy," I told her._

_"You guys are so weird," Beth said._

_"What do you want in?" I asked her._

_"I don't know how Cassius would feel knowing that you're signing him up for polygamy but sure," she said before all three of us busted out laughing._

_For the next three hours we fooled around, trying to ignore the impending doom of vampire hunters._

* * *

Three hours later we pulled up to Cassius's house. The gate to their house was open so I just drove through and up the drive way.

I saw Cassius in front of his house pacing back and forth worried. "Someone looks worried," Michelle said.

"Shut up," I said. She giggled and I parked the car and turned it off. He looked at me through the car and I took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

He ran around the car and hugged me tightly. "You're ok," he breathed into my hair. I nodded and hugged him back.

"Damn this is a nice house," Michelle said whistling. I moved back and gave her a look.

"What, it is," she said and I rolled my eyes. I looked back at Cassius and he looked scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Let's go inside," I heard Beth say to Michelle.

"I bet the inside is nicer," Michelle said excited.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm really sorry you had to find out through someone else," Cassius said when they were inside.

"It's ok Cassius. I know you would have told me eventually," I said softly.

"I don't want you to be afraid," he said looking down.

"I'm not afraid of you and I know you'd never hurt me," I told him smiling.

"I wouldn't, I promise, " he said.

"I know. I trust you," I said and he smiled.

"Thank you," he said bringing me closer to him and kissing my cheek. I nodded and smiled.

"Now let's go inside so everything can be explained," he said before taking my hand and leading us to where everyone was waiting.

"Hello dear," Lola said getting up and hugging me.

"We were so worried when Cassius told us vampire hunters wanted to kill you," she said concerned.

"I'm ok," I told her.

"Ok and thank you for coming to us," she said kissing my cheek. I saw Stanton playing with some kind of game on the floor in front of a fire and smiled.

"So what happened?" Cassius asked.

"You know how Kyle interrupted our lunch today," I started.

"You mean your date," Michelle said. I blinked a few times and turned to give her a look.

"You two had a date today?" Lola asked surprised.

"Yes and she told us all about it over dinner," Michelle said going over to sit by Lola. Kill me now. I looked over at Cassius and he was smiling.

"Micky, let's talk about that later," I told her.

"Fine but I get to tell the story," she said.

"Alright you can tell the story," I said trying not to laugh and she nodded.

"Anyway during our lunch Kyle showed up…"

"Hate that bastard," Michelle said.

"Would you like to tell this story too?" I asked her smirking.

"No carry on," she said smirking back at me.

"Well Kyle made a big scene and said you were a terrible person and that I shouldn't be hanging out with you and I was like he's not a terrible person so go away. I had to drag him out of the restaurant and he made me promise I would call him when we left and when I did call him he eventually told me you were a vampire and he was a vampire hunter. Eventually I believed him and told him to show me proof after class and so after class I went to his room but only his roommate Craig was there and when I barged in there were weapons everywhere. Craig freaked on me and started telling me about how he couldn't wait to kill Beth and how he had killed her brother and then said he had to kill me to make sure I didn't tell anyone and I freaked out, grabbed a weapon and hit him with it. After that I called Beth and she had her dad take care of it. While we were at dinner I got a text from Kyle saying the other hunters knew what I did and that they were all pissed that I killed Craig and now a bunch of vampire hunters are after me," I explained.

"Did he hurt you?" Cassius asked scowling.

"No, he never got the chance," I told him. He nodded and kissed my head.

"We won't let them hurt you," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"So what do we do?" Beth asked. Cassius looked at her and surprise crossed his face.

"You're a vampire," he said and both his parents turned to look at her.

"And I'm a fairy," Michelle said.

"They're an adventure," I said rolling my eyes and everyone laughed.

"We'll wait to see what their next move is and then we'll send someone out to talk to them. We'll have to get someone to protect your family in case they try to use them as incentive," Cassius' father said.

"Ok but I don't want them to know," I told him.

"They don't have to, we'll just have someone watch the house while they're there and have someone follow them around," he said and I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Beth asked Cassius.

"Sure?" he said.

"I can sense aura's…"

"She's an aura finder," Michelle and I said at the same time and she gave us a look as we both burst out laughing.

"Anyway I can sense auras and what people are and I can't get a good read on you. So what are you?" she asked him.

He looked at me before looking back at her. "I'm part vampire and part angel. My mom is an angel and my dad is a vampire so I'm both," he said. So that's why his favorite creatures were the vampires and angels.

"Wow, I've never met an angel before," Beth said looking at Lola who just smiled kindly at her.

"It's nice to meet you Beth," Lola said.

"You too," Beth said in awe. Stanton ran up to us and jumped up on the couch next to me.

"Is Ellie coming over too?" he asked me.

"Not right now sweetie," I told him.

"Ok," he said leaning his head on my shoulder.

"He's so cute," Michelle said. While everyone was looking at Stanton I was wondering whether I should tell them about Ellie.

* * *

"Good night Stanton," I said kissing his forehead about an hour later when Cassius and I were tucking him in.

"Night Ms. Ash, see you in the morning," he said smiling. Cassius smiled at him and turned off the lights before we walked out.

"He really likes you," Cassius told me as we were walking down the hallway.

"He's never liked any of the girls I like," he told me smiling.

"I like him too, he's really sweet," I said.

"Thank you. Most people don't understand why I adopted him and think that because of it he's just a spoiled brat, but he isn't and if you take the time to get to know him he's a really good kid," Cassius said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

"Is Lily a vampire?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Yes Lily is a vampire and everyone that was at that party was a vampire," he told me.

"Interesting, so I walked into a house of vampires and you didn't tell me?" I asked smirking.

"They wouldn't have hurt you, I promise," he said softly.

"Well maybe except Lily, she really wants to just rip your head off," he said.

"Remind me to never piss her off again," I said and he laughed.

"She'd never touch you," he said wrapping is arms around my waist.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she knows you're important to me and because I'm a royal vampire and if she touches you she could be arrested and that would look bad on her family," he said.

"Royal vampire huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My dad's actually the king," he said sheepishly and I gaped at him.

"No wonder Lily wants to kill me," I said once I composed myself.

"Yea that and we were supposed to get married," he said.

"You were supposed to marry her?" I asked surprised. I felt a little jealous and angry that he was supposed to marry her.

"It was arranged. Her family is one of the more powerful families and her dad is close with my dad and so they set it up. I told them I wanted to date her first before they started talking about us being engaged and stuff and they let me. When I realized how terrible she was and how bad she treated my son I told them the deal was off," he explained. That made me feel better, especially when he said how he thought she was a terrible person. I'm glad we agreed on that part, because she really was a bitch.

"So I'm guessing Lily is really mad about me being a human," I said grinning up at him.

"She hates you and wants you to die, she told me that at the party," he said and I could see underlying fury in his eyes. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and lent my forehead on his.

"I know you'd never let her hurt me," I told him softly. I saw his eyes soften and he smiled at me.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you," he said before kissing me. I was a little shocked at first but then I relaxed and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and I smiled into the kiss. Although the kiss was soft it was better than what I imagined it to be, and yes I had thought about kissing Cassius and yes he was a better kisser than Kyle. Cassius pulled back and looked at me.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

"I think you're trying to melt me with your words," I told him giggling.

"I would never lie to you my sweet," he said before kissing me again. I moaned softly and ran my hands through his hair as he ran his hands up and down my back softly.

"I thought you didn't kiss until the second date." I gasped and pulled back to see Lola and Michelle standing there. Lola was smirking and Michelle had her mouth hanging open so I was guessing Michelle wasn't the one to make the comment and I blushed.

"Hi guys," I said.

"Hello dear," Lola said chuckling.

"Told you it was a date," Michelle said smirking.

"Where's Beth?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"Getting ready for bed," Michelle said.

"Would you like your own room dear or would you like to share with Cassius, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Lola asked me and I looked at her shocked and Michelle just fell over laughing. Oh God I can't believe she just asked me that.

"Mother, don't embarrass her," Cassius chastised before wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me down the hallway.

"I'm sorry about her, she can be a little forward sometimes," he told me.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting her to say that," I told him.

"So where would you rather sleep?" he asked me. I looked up at him and he smiled softly.

"In your room," I said.

"Ok," he said kissing my head. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked to his room.

He opened the door and turned on the lights and the first thing I saw was the big king size bed pushed up against the back. It was dark wood and the head board went all the way to the ceiling with a pillar on each side.

There was a foot board at the end of the bed that an engraving of a lion, which was engraved as well on the head board. The sheets were red and gold and looked to be silk. There were a bunch of pillows on the bed, making it look extremely comfortable.

To the left of us there was a wall mostly covered in windows, which looked out to their backyard, which led into a forest. In front of the windows there were two brown leather chairs with a small table in between them.

The ceiling had a few wooden beams but the rest of the walls were painted in white and beige stripes. On the ceiling above the bed there was a projector, which I guess Cassius used for a TV.

To the right there was a door which led to a small hallway where his bathroom and closet were. The floor was white carpet and looked really soft.

"I can lend you something to sleep in or you can sleep in your clothes if you're not comfortable with that," Cassius said smiling at me after I'd finished admiring his room.

"Something of yours is fine," I said nodding. He nodded and walked through the door and disappeared down the hallway.

I placed my purse on the small table on the left side of the room and sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. They were way more comfortable than they looked.

"Here, it's one of my button down shirts and boxers. You can change in the bathroom," Cassius said walking back into the room not even a minute later. Well he was a vampire so I guess he would be fast. I nodded and took the clothes before walking down the hallway to his bathroom.

I walked in and closed the door and when I turned back around I almost had a heart attack. It was the biggest bathroom I had ever seen and there was literally a pool in the middle of it.

The floor was tile and on each side there was a mirror with dark wood cabinets. In the middle of the room were two steps leading up to the biggest tub I'd ever seen. Above the tub there was a chandelier with a burgundy shade around it.

On the ceiling and above the cabinets on both sides of the room there was recess lighting. The far side of the bathroom had three double doors which led out to a balcony. Covering the doors were gold curtains.

This was a room fit for a king, and well I guess it fit since he was the son of a king. I wonder what his closet looked like.

I walked over to the double doors and closed all the curtains before getting changed into his boxers and t shirt. I took off all my jewelry and cleaned my face before running my hands through my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror before walking back into his room.

I found him lounging on his bed watching some TV, only in his boxers. As I walked over to the bed I tried really hard not to stare but he was gorgeous so my eyes kept drifting to his chest.

I crawled on top of the bed before lying down and looking at the wall and surprisingly you could actually watch TV very well with a projector.

"You don't have to stay on that side of the bed," Cassius said before he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed and moved so that I could lay my head on his chest.

He was surprisingly warm for a vampire and I wondered if it came from his angel side. He did look like an angel. I placed my hand on his chest and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me Cassius, even though you didn't have to," I said smiling up at him.

"I'll always help you Ash and this is kind of my fault," he said sadly.

"No it's not, it's mine. I'm the one who killed the vampire hunter," I said looking down.

"Hey, don't let that get to you. He was going to kill you and Beth; you were just trying to protect yourself and your best friend. Please don't cry Ash," he said softly as he wiped away my tears.

"I never thought I would have to kill someone Cassius," I stuttered.

"I know," he said wrapping his arms around me tightly as I sobbed. It was a horrible thought to know that you had killed someone. Craig was never going to wake up or get to see his family again. He was never going to get to smile again.

Craig was actually a really nice guy, besides the fact that he wanted to kill me and Beth. I'd met him through Kyle and we'd become friends. It scared me to think I'd killed him and that he wanted to kill me and Beth.

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next time I opened my eyes it was six in the morning.

The sun was starting to rise and I could see it through the windows and I sighed. I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I wiped at my eyes before sitting up. Cassius's arms fell from around me and I smiled down at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and I just wanted to watch him, but that was kind of creepy and I was hungry.

I slowly got out of bed and tip toed out of the room and down to the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet and was kind of scary so I tried to walk as fast as I could down to the kitchen.

I turned on the lights and my eyes widened, definitely the biggest kitchen I've ever seen. There were two islands in the middle of the kitchen and there were two stoves on each one, a sink and a dishwasher on each one and there might have even been an oven on each one too. There were cabinets and pantries everywhere and to my left there were two ovens, one on top of the other.

Beside that there was a little desk area with a chair and a laptop. The ceiling had recess lighting and above each island there was a brass chandelier which held a bunch of candles.

I walked across the kitchen to what I thought the fridge was and opened it, but it wasn't a fridge but one of the many cabinets. Two more tries later I finally opened the fridge and poured myself some water.

I put the pitcher back in the fridge and took a sip of the water as I turned around. My eyes widened and I spit my water out when I saw one person I never thought I'd see in Cassius's kitchen. "What are you doing here and how the hell did you get in?!" I yelled at him while he just smirked.

* * *

**Chapter 16 is finally done! It literally took me like almost 2 hours to get this story up and running again, but I'm happy the next chapter is up and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had part of it done already when I sat down to finish it today and so I had to remember where I was going in the story. I will definitely be writing and uploading another chapter tonight, not sure what time it will be up but it will be! Anyway, I hope you review!**

**Darkmoonlight11:) **


	18. I hate him!

**Hey guys! Just like I promised, here's chapter 17! So this chapter is basically a big yell fest, but there are some cute parts to it. I guess you could say it's kind of a filler chapter and if I'm not too exhausted I'll try to finish the next chapter and get it up, but it might be short. I liked this chapter and think it's kind of funny, but it's ok if you don't think the same because I'm sure we have different senses of what is funny. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Darkmoonlight11 :) **

* * *

_Previously on The Experiment _

_I walked across the kitchen to what I thought the fridge was and opened it, but it wasn't a fridge but one of the many cabinets._

_ Two more tries later I finally opened the fridge and poured myself some water. I put the pitcher back in the fridge and took a sip of the water as I turned around._

_ My eyes widened and I spit my water out when I saw one person I never thought I'd see in Cassius's kitchen. _

_"What are you doing here and how the hell did you get in?!" I yelled at him while he just smirked. _

"Hey Ash," Kyle said walking up to me and taking a sip of my water.

I glared at him and grabbed the cup from him.

"Be careful, that may be real diamond," he said chuckling.

"Shut up and answer my questions," I snapped at him.

"Could you repeat your questions, I wasn't exactly paying attention," he said smirking as he looked me over.

"You were getting distracted over looking at me in another man's clothes?" I asked grinning. His smile fell and he tensed up.

"You slept with him?!" he growled.

"If I did, what are you going to do? You're not my boyfriend anymore and so I can do whatever I want," I said crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"I'll kill him!" Kyle yelled shaking in anger.

"I highly doubt you'll be able to kill Cassius," I said rolling my eyes annoyed.

"Now, before you got me off topic. My questions were what are you doing here and how did you get in?" I asked glaring. He glared back for a second before sighing.

"It was very hard to find you because I had to think of all the places you would go and considering you had a head start, it would take me a while to catch up to you in your car. But then I remembered that I put a tracking device in your phone and that made it extremely easy, especially since your phone was on and so I didn't have to wait for you to turn it on," he said smirking at my outraged face.

"You put a tracking device in my phone? You asshole!" I yelled at him before trying to hit him but he caught my hand and pulled me against his chest.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're angry?" he asked smiling.

"Get off of me, you jerk!" I yelled before kneeing him. He groaned and bent over, letting me go and I ran behind one of the islands to put distance between us.

"You didn't answer my second question, how'd you get in?" I snapped.

"Easy, I climbed over their gate and then broke the lock and just walked in. I then waited for you to wake up," he said shrugging before standing up straight and walking over to me and I backed up away from him.

"Are you running away from me Ash, you know I'd never hurt you," Kyle said sighing.

"I think you should leave, before someone else wakes up," I told him.

"Why, are you afraid they're going to kill me? They can't touch me Ash," he said grinning.

"Someone's cocky," I snapped.

"I've been training for a very long time. Every vampire I've come upon has died by my hands," he said still grinning.

"Well I think you'll have a problem going up against the king of the vampires," I said glaring.

"Nothing but a title Ash. Just because he's king doesn't make him anymore powerful than the next vampire," he said shrugging.

"There must be a reason he's king, so maybe he is better and more powerful than a regular vampire," I said annoyed. Why couldn't he just get out or get to the point of why he's here?

"Anyway, why are you here and did you bring the others?" I asked before I started looking around me and trying to look out the windows to see if I could see anything weird outside.

I turned back around and Kyle kissed me. I tensed up and squealed before trying to get away from him but he wrapped his arms around me. I bit down on his lip before kneeing him again and he groaned before pulling back and I ran to the other side of the kitchen.

"Would you stop doing that?" he asked annoyed.

"I'll stop kneeing you if you stop touching me," I growled.

"I can't control myself," he said shrugging.

"Well maybe you should," I snapped.

"Now answer my questions, we're not going through this again," I said exasperated.

"No I didn't bring anyone else, if I did you'd be dead already," he said while glaring at nothing in particular.

"It's Craig's fault, he went all psycho on me and started talking about how he wanted to kill me and Beth. If he would have just acted normal and let me leave he would still be alive right now," I said glaring at him.

"You didn't have to kill him," Kyle said.

"He was going to kill me first! I wouldn't even have thought of killing him if he hadn't lost it!" I yelled at him.

"Craig has always been a little more zealous about killing vampires than the rest of us since vampires killed his entire family, minus his little sister. Who, by the way, now wants to cut out your heart and kill your family," he told me.

I felt myself pale and I thought I was going to pass out before I felt immense anger. "This is all your fault!" I yelled at him furious.

"Why is it mine?" he asked shocked.

"If you wouldn't have told me Cassius was a vampire and that you were a vampire hunter than I wouldn't have needed proof that you weren't crazy and I wouldn't have gone to your room yesterday and I wouldn't have killed Craig!" I yelled hysterically at him with tears streaming down my face.

"Well maybe if you hadn't decided to go on a date with that thing I wouldn't have needed to tell you!" he yelled back.

"How many times do I have to say this, it wasn't a date it was just lunch!" I yelled.

"It didn't look like it!" he yelled.

"Well excuse me, just because something looks a certain way doesn't mean it's real!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I confused your "lunch" as a date!" he yelled back.

"You should be sorry because this is all YOUR fault and now some psycho bitch is after my daughter!" I yelled as the tears started coming faster as fear for my daughter got worse.

"Please don't cry Ash," he pleaded calming down.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! You've been doing enough of that already," I snapped clenching my fists before turning away from him. I can't believe he actually tracked me here and had the nerve to talk to me, especially after everything he did. I hated him, couldn't he see that?

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I snapped around and hit Kyle as hard as I could and he went stumbling back into one of the islands.

He groaned and covered his nose with his hands and I could see the blood seep through his fingers. He glared slightly at me before turning around and leaning over into the sink.

"What the hell was that?! You're going to wake up all the vampires with my blood," he said shocked.

"Well maybe it will teach you a lesson to not break into a house full of sleeping vampires!" I yelled.

"I've done it before and survived!" he yelled back.

"Well I hope you don't survive this time!" I yelled furiously as I tried to get my tears to stop but it didn't seem to be working since more tears fell as soon as I wiped away the ones that already fell.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked incredulously. I looked at him shocked and couldn't believe he had just asked that.

"Are you seriously asking me that?! I mean, are you really that stupid?!" I yelled raking my hands through my hair roughly. I bet I looked like some kind of caged animal. He just continued to stare at me.

"You cheated on me Kyle! Do you really expect me to go back to liking you?!" I yelled as I started pacing. Did he really think I'd just go back to him? I could feel his eyes on me and I looked over at him and saw sadness radiating from him.

"Don't look at me like that, this is your fault!" I yelled.

"I'm really sorry Ash," he whispered.

"Being sorry doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me!" I snapped.

"I know, but I was hoping that…"

"You were hoping what?" I asked breathless. I was so angry and he was being so stupid, it was unbelievable.

"I was hoping you'd see me as the lesser evil and come back to me," he said sighing.

"Being a vampire and cheating on me aren't even on the same level of terrible!" I yelled.

"I don't care that he's a vampire, I don't care that his family is full of vampires and I don't care that one of my best friends is a vampire! I don't care what anyone is as long as they treat me with respect and you most certainly did not treat me with respect!" I yelled at him.

He closed his eyes like he was in pain and nodded slowly. "I never thought I'd be the one to hurt you more," he said sadly.

"Well it's time to wake up Kyle. We're over and I'm not coming back to you," I snapped. I was really surprised that no one had come down stairs to see what all this yelling was about.

"Ash I'm…" Kyle was cut off by someone body slamming him across the room. I didn't even see the person or hear them come into the kitchen. I watched as both of them went flying through the double doors leading out onto a patio. The glass shattered and I covered my face from the shards and flinched when both of them hit the ground and slid.

Whoever it was, shot up and straddled Kyle before punching him in the face as hard as he could. I uncovered my face slowly and saw the blonde hair and knew it was Cassius.

I was about to run over when I realized glass covered the floors and I really didn't want to cut my feet.

"Cassius stop! Cassius!" I yelled from my spot. He stopped his fist centimeters away from Kyle's face and turned to look at me. His eyes weren't their normal bright blue color, but they were dark blue and almost looked black and I had to hold in my gasp.

"Please stop," I pleaded. He clenched his fists and I heard Kyle grunt in pain and I noticed that Cassius's other fist was wrapped around Kyle's shoulder, and it looked like it was hard enough to break.

Kyle clenched his teeth before elbowing Cassius in the face and rolling them over so that he was on top and went to hit him but Cassius stopped his fist.

"Kyle! Get off of Cassius right now!" I screeched at him.

"Oh you tell me to get off of him but not the other way around!" he yelled at me twisting around to face me.

"I told him to stop and he did! You just decided to try and get back at him, now don't make me cut my feet and come out there!" I yelled. I was going to lose my voice with how much yelling I was doing.

Both of them froze and Cassius shoved Kyle off of him before jumping up and running over to me.

"Are you hurt? Did any of the glass get you? I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to get him away from you," Cassius said concerned as he looked me over.

"I'm fine Cassius; none of the glass got me. I was more worried about you," I said hugging him tightly.

"Thanks babe," Kyle said sarcastically from behind him. Cassius turned around quickly and glared at him.

"She's not your babe," Cassius sneered.

"Oh so she's yours now?" Kyle growled.

"Yea, she is!" Cassius snapped back.

"What is with all this yelling? Oh my god what happened to my kitchen?!" We all turned our heads to see Lola standing at the front of the kitchen looking horrified.

"Kyle did it," I said pointing at him. His head snapped to me shocked.

"Me?! Cassius is the one who threw me through the door!" he said exasperated.

"You were standing way too close to Ash," Cassius said glaring at him.

"Well excuse me for not consulting you about her personal space!" Kyle yelled at him.

"I thought you were going to hurt her!" Cassius growled. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Lola who looked like she was trying not to smirk.

"You thought I was trying to hurt her?! You're the one who's a vampire!" Kyle yelled back.

"So…"

"Would you stop all this yelling?!" Lola yelled at them. They both stopped and turned to look at her.

"Good now, why don't Ash and Cassius go get dressed and I'll make breakfast. After that we'll all have a more mature and civilized conversation about this," she said giving both of them looks.

"Why can't Ash stay?" Kyle asked glaring at Cassius.

"Because she's coming with me," Cassius snapped before putting his arm around me protectively and leading me out of the kitchen.

I looked back at Kyle and smirked before leaning into Cassius. I felt Kyle's glare on our backs and grinned.

"Thanks for hitting him," I told Cassius as soon as we were in his room.

"It looked like he already had blood on him before I started hitting him. Did you hit him?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea," I said shrugging and he grinned.

"How long has he been here?" he asked.

"I don't really know how long. But we've been kind of yelling at each other for almost half an hour. I was kind of surprised no one came running in to see what was going on," I said.

"Did he do anything?" he asked worried. I sighed.

"He did kiss me but I kneed him twice," I said annoyed. Cassius tensed and glared at the floor.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Don't worry Cassius, I don't like him anymore. In fact, I can't stand him," I told him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You're mine now," he whispered and I smiled.

"I kind of like the sound of that," I said looking up at him and he smiled.

"Good," he said before he leaned down to kiss me. I ran my hands up his back and up into his hair as he slid his hands around my waist. Everywhere he touched it was like fire and ice and it was probably the most amazing feeling in the world.

I moved away to breath and he continued to trail kisses down my neck and I moaned while arching into him.

"You know, if you're going to make out, you should probably close the door," I heard Michelle say.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see her smirking in the hallway. She waved her fingers at me and winked before walking away.

I sighed and looked up at Cassius embarrassed and he smiled at me.

"She's never going to let us live this down, you do know that right?" I told him. He nodded and kissed my cheek before pulling me into his bathroom.

"Why do you have such a big bathroom?" I asked him as I was brushing my teeth with a tooth brush he had given me.

"I don't know. My mom and dad had this place built before we moved here and I didn't really have a say in the set up or design," he said shrugging.

"I'm pretty sure my dorm at school is smaller than your bathroom," I said laughing and shaking my head. He grinned before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're so beautiful Ash," he whispered looking at me through the mirror. I blushed before wiping my mouth free of any tooth paste and turning around.

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek.

"Now you need to go get dressed, so that I can put my clothes back on," I told him. He nodded before kissing my head and walking out of the bathroom and into his closet.

I slipped off his boxers and unbuttoned his shirt before slipping on my dress and the cardigan. I didn't bother putting on the jewelry and just put it inside my purse before slipping on the shoes.

I had already washed my face so I took my makeup stuff out of my purse and applied some, not too much since we wouldn't be doing anything, but enough to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I then put my hair up into a ponytail.

I grabbed my purse before leaving the bathroom and met Cassius halfway. He was wearing some grey dress pants and black dress shoes. He was buttoning up a light blue shirt and on his arm there was a red tie and a grey suit jacket. Why does he always look so attractive? I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You look great," he said.

"Really?" I asked looking down at myself and he nodded kissing my cheek as he led me back into the bathroom.

"You always do," he said smiling.

"Why are you so charming?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist as he did his tie in front of the mirror.

"Because you're so beautiful," he said kissing my head. I blushed before kissing his shoulder.

"Are you always going to blush when I tell you that you look beautiful?" he asked raising an eyebrow and I blushed. He grinned and pulled me so that I was standing in front of him.

"I like your blush," he said softly.

"Well then I guess it's good that you can get me to blush so easily," I said smiling.

"I hope I can always get you to blush," he said as he slid on his jacket. I buttoned it up for him and he smiled before running his hands through his hair a couple of times. I really loved his hair I thought as I reached up and ran my fingers through it. It was really soft and I wondered if it had something to do with him being part angel.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Cassius. He opened his eyes and looked down at me and nodded.

"I thought angels weren't allowed to leave heaven, so how can your mom be here?" I asked him confused.

"Because of soulmates. Everyone on earth has a soulmate but not all heavenly creatures do. Only some angels have soulmates, though I'm not sure why all of them don't. If they have a soulmate then they can leave heaven but they can never go back, but they do get to keep all their heavenly qualities. My mom and dad are soulmates and so she chose to stay on earth with him," he explained.

"Wow, I think that trumps all love stories. She left heaven forever to be with him," I said grinning.

"Well if you think about it, he's her heaven," he said. That warmed my heart, to think someone could be another person's personal heaven. I wish that I could be that for someone. I looked up at Cassius and smiled at him.

"Do you know who your soulmate is?" I asked, too curious to be scared of his answer.

"Yes," he said hugging me tightly.

"Who?" I asked. If he knew who is soulmate was, why was he with me? Not saying that I don't want to be with him and it would make me sad that he was with another girl but they deserved to be together.

"You," he said smiling down at me. I felt my mouth drop open in shock and his grin got bigger.

"You don't believe me, don't you feel it?" he asked grinning as he ran his hands up my arms. I looked at him confused but then I realized what he was talking about. The hot and cold feeling I always got when he touched me.

"It's our connection," he said almost like he was reading my thoughts.

"I'm really your soulmate?" I asked grinning.

"Yes," he said nodding and I giggled.

"I never thought this was possible," I said looking at him in awe.

"I know, I never thought I would meet my soulmate," he said looking down at me lovingly.

"Did you know when we first met?" I asked him.

"I got this feeling the first time we touched, when you ran into me, but I didn't know what it was. You were all I thought about and I wanted to be with you all the time, and at first it scared me because I never felt this strongly for a person before and you were human so I wasn't sure if anything could happen. But I wanted to be with you, no matter what. You made me the happiest I'd ever been," he said caressing my cheek.

"You make me happy too Cassius," I said smiling at him, trying to blink away my tears. He leaned down and kissed me softly before we left the bathroom and walked down stairs hand in hand.

As we got closer to the kitchen I started hearing loud noises and Cassius and I both froze, but Cassius smirked. I walked up to the door cautiously and when I opened it I saw Michelle throwing random things at Kyle while Beth and Lola stood to the side smirking.

The kitchen looked like a hurricane had gone through it.

"Um Michelle, what are you doing?" I asked walking into the kitchen. She turned to look at me and I could see extreme fury in her eyes.

"I hate him!" she yelled and everyone in the room, including me smirked.

* * *

**So yea, everyone basically hates Kyle! But anyway that's the end of chapter 17 and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will have more of what they're actually going to do to protect Ash and her family. Don't forget to review! **

**Darkmoonlight11 :) **


	19. Why do vampire hunters want to kill me?

**Hilo everyone! Here's chapter 18, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

_Previously on The Experiment _

_I walked up to the door cautiously and when I opened it I saw Michelle throwing random things at Kyle while Beth and Lola stood to the side smirking. _

_The kitchen looked like a hurricane had gone through it. "Um Michelle, what are you doing?" I asked walking into the kitchen._

_ She turned to look at me and I could see extreme fury in her eyes. "I hate him!" she yelled and everyone in the room, including me smirked. _

"I'm pretty sure everyone in here hates Kyle, and now that we've all gotten it out of our system, we need to figure out what to do about the vampire hunters being after me," I told her.

She groaned and put down the pot she was about to throw at him and I grinned. Cassius wrapped his arms around my waist and Kyle glared at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that," Beth said looking between them.

"She's my soulmate and so I can do it if I want," Cassius said glaring at Kyle.

"You're soulmate?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"Yes, we're soulmates," I told him smiling.

"This is bullshit!" he yelled.

"Only because you're not her soulmate," Michelle said smirking.

"I'm getting really tired of you. I never even liked you!" Kyle snapped at her. Michelle froze before bending down to get the pot she dropped before and flung it at him as hard as she could.

It hit him right in the middle of the forehead and he hit the ground cold. "Well, I guess we can really don't need him for this conversation," I said looking at his unconscious form on the floor.

"But I think we should eat first," I said grinning. Lola nodded and stepped over his body to finish making breakfast.

Cassius lead me over to a seat and sat next to me just as Axel walked in. He dropped the cup he'd been holding and looked at everything shocked. His cup shattered on the floor and blood spilled everywhere.

My eyes widened and I held in my groan of disgust, I didn't do well around blood. "Ash, you ok?" Michelle asked looking at me worried.

I looked over at her nodded. "Are you sure Ash, you look like you're about to pass out," Beth said concerned.

"I'm fine," I said, but I knew I wasn't My ears had started ringing and my vision was getting blurry. Why did I have to pass out at the sight of blood?

"Ash?" I looked over at Cassius who had gotten up to help his father clean up the mess and my eyes went straight to the big puddle of blood on the ground.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and I started falling to the side. Right before I hit the ground someone caught me and I was out.

* * *

I heard giggling nearby and groggily opened my eyes. I was lying on Cassius's bed but he was no where to be found.

I sat up slowly because I still felt a little dizzy and I saw Stanton sitting on the floor playing with his toys.

"Hey Stanton," I said sliding off the bed and going to sit down beside him.

"Hi Ms. Ash, did you have a good sleep?" he asked looking up from his toy cars.

"I did, did you?" I asked him smiling. He nodded and handed me a car.

"Would you like to play with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd love to play," I told him and he brightened up.

He had one of those toy racing sets where you put your car on the track and then you had a controller to control the car around the track. I remember my brother used to have one of these when he was younger and he used to make me play with him all the time.

We both put our cars on the track and started racing. Someone must have heard us laughing because half an hour later Cassius walked in and smiled at us.

"Are you guys having fun in here?" he asked coming to sit beside me.

"Yes daddy," Stanton said giggling.

"How long was I out?" I asked Cassius.

"About an hour, are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine, I just pass out at the sight of blood," I said blushing.

"Oh, I'll make sure that no one spills anymore blood then," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"It's fine. I'm going to have to get used to blood if my soulmate is half vampire...

"Mommy!" I looked over at the door to his room shocked to see Ellie standing there.

I grinned and stood up to run over to her. I picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed you so much Ellie," I whispered in her hair as she giggled.

"I missed you too mommy," she said wrapping her arms and legs around me.

I turned around and grinned at Cassius. "When did she get here?" I asked walking over to him.

"This morning. My mom called a few minutes after you fainted and told your family to come over," he said. I nodded and placed Ellie on the floor so that she could play with Stanton.

"Did you guys talk about anything yet?" I asked Cassius.

"Not yet. We were going to wait until you woke, since I guess it really is your choice what we do," he explained. I nodded and leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I also need to eat," I said.

"Do you want to eat something now? I can ask them to bring something up," he said.

"I can't eat in your room," I said, afraid that I would spill something.

"Of course you can," he said smiling before motioning over someone. I looked at them and realized they were a guard, wow I didn't even notice them standing there.

Well I guess Cassius would need guards since he's the king's son but I'd never noticed them following him around or anything.

"Do you always have guards following you around?" I asked Cassius after the guard had left.

"Yea, it's kind of annoying sometimes but my dad says it's necessary," he said shrugging.

"I've never seen them around you though," I told him confused.

"They're good at the whole we see you but you don't see us thing," he said grinning.

"Oh, does Stanton have guards?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Did they follow us to the carnival?" I asked.

"Yea, sorry about not saying anything about that," he said sheepishly.

"It's fine, it's actually kind of comforting to think someone is protecting you," I said shrugging.

"Well I guess it's good you have that mentality because you're going to have guards too," he said grinning.

"I am, who? Why? I'm not a royal and I'm human," I said confused.

"You're my soulmate Ash, of course you'd have guards," he said still grinning.

"I guess I never thought I would need any," I said blushing.

"When people find out that the prince has a soulmate, and that she's a human, they're going to come after you and your family so I have to protect you," he said seriously.

I looked over at Ellie nervously. People would be after her, more than just the vampire hunters but actual vampires. I didn't want someone to hurt her, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I could feel the fear that I had this morning when Kyle was talking about how Craig's sister wanted to kill Ellie and I almost couldn't breathe.

"Ash, I won't let anyone hurt Ellie," Cassius said softly. I looked up at him and nodded with tears in my eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt either of you," he promised. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he kissed my head. I heard Cassius gasp softly and I looked up and saw him looking at the kids playing.

I looked over at Stanton was looking at Ellie shocked and I froze. What did she do? I looked around to see if I could figure out what she did and I saw one of the cars on the other side of the room. Ellie looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry mommy, it was an accident," she said with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok Ellie," I said moving to wrap my arms around her tightly.

"That was so cool Ellie!" Stanton said with a huge grin.

"Can you do it again?" he asked bouncing in his seat.

Ellie pulled back and looked at him and when she saw he wasn't mad at her she grinned and nodded. I sighed and moved back from her. I guess the cat's out of the bag, well part of it anyway. But now I would have to tell Cassius everything.

I turned and looked at Cassius and he was still sitting there stunned as he watched Ellie fly things around the room. I moved closer to him and he looked down at me.

"How? What, why didn't you tell me?" he asked going between looking at them and me.

"I didn't know how to tell you. You can't exactly tell people that your daughter has supernatural powers," I said shrugging.

"When I found out you were a vampire, I knew it would be easier to tell you but I didn't exactly have anytime and I was going to tell you I just had to figure out how and when to do it," I explained and he nodded.

"Was her father a supernatural?" he asked and I froze.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"You don't have to talk about him if you don't want to," he said worried.

"It's not that," I said starting to panic. How was I going to tell him that there wasn't a father? How do you tell someone you had a baby on your own and that you're still a virgin?

"Then what?" he asked. I took a deep breath, I guess I would just have to say it.

"There is no father," I told him.

"I know, because he left you," Cassius said.

"No, there never was one Cassius. I'm a virgin," I told him.

"What? Then how did you have Ellie? Is she adopted? She looks just like you," he said confused.

"No, she's not adopted, she has my DNA. We took a bunch of tests and we don't know how it happened. Cassius I didn't know I was pregnant until I woke up on the operating table and the doctor's were cutting open my stomach. I've never had sex and I didn't have her implanted. They don't know how I got pregnant or how she's sustaining herself because she only has the DNA of one parent and that's me. She has to go routinely to the hospital to get blood tests because there's something in her blood and the doctor's don't know what it is. They say that it's not hurting her but they just want to make sure nothing unexpected happens," I explained.

"So she just appeared?" he asked.

"Yes, at first the doctors and my parents didn't believe me but they did tests. I'm a virgin and I wasn't raped. There was no explanation as to how it happened, but it did. I don't really care that there's no explanation as to how she got inside me but I love her and I wouldn't change it. It's just easier to tell people that her father left me than to tell people this, and there's the part where people wouldn't believe me and think I was some kind of freak," I told him shrugging.

"You're not a freak Ash," Cassius said wrapping his arm around me tightly.

"My brother used to call me a baby making freak," I told him giggling and he rolled his eyes.

"You're not mad at me are you?" I asked him worried.

"No, I'm not mad at you Ash. I could never be mad at you," he said smiling down at me. I brightened up and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, I was afraid what you would think," I whispered.

"You can tell me anything Ash, and I'll never think differently of you," he told me sweetly.

"Well isn't this nice." I looked over towards the door and saw Kyle standing there and I glared. He smirked at me before looking around the room and his eyebrows shot up. I looked to where he was looking and saw Ellie still flying things around the room.

Kyle looked back over at me shocked. "Your daughter's a vampire?" he asked stunned.

"No!" I said shooting up to stand in front of her protectively.

"She's completely human," I told him.

"Ash, she can levitate things around the room so I don't think she's completely human," he told me rolling his eyes.

"Yea, well she's not a vampire so back off," I snapped.

"Chill, I wasn't going to do anything," he said holding his hands up defensively.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked him annoyed.

"I heard you fainted, so I wanted to check on you," he said shrugging.

"Well you can see that I'm ok, so you can leave now," I told him. He sighed before looking around and nodding before walking down the hallway.

"Do you know when he's going to leave?" I asked Cassius turning around to see him sitting with the kids. He looked kind of tense and I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"He said that he's not leaving and that he's going to help us, since it's partly his fault," Cassius said.

"Oh and are you sure it isn't a trap? He's not going to lead them to us is he?" I asked worried.

"I don't think it's a trap. I think he really does love you, although not as much as I love you, and does want to help you. He feels really bad for what he did and I guess he just wants to make up for it," he said shrugging.

"Great, now I'm going to have to put up with him. My parents didn't even know I was dating him and when my dad finds out that he cheated on me, he's going to freak," I said groaning.

"Well I think he's already been beat up four or five times for it already, so I guess a sixth time won't make a difference," Cassius said grinning.

"You're having too much fun with this," I said laughing. A guard walked in just then and he had a tray full of Belgium waffles and yogurt and granola and I could feel my mouth water. That looked like heaven. I stood up with Cassius and went to sit in one of the leather chairs and the guard placed the tray on the little table.

"Thanks," I told him and he nodded before walking out.

"Did your mom make this?" I asked Cassius as I took a bite.

"Probably. We have a bunch of cooks, even though we all know how to cook, and she likes to cook on the weekends. Although today isn't a weekend, she still likes to cook on special occasions," he said.

"Well you need to tell her that she's an amazing cook," I told him and he grinned.

"She'll appreciate it," he said laughing.

"Ash, are you ok dear?" I looked over at the door and saw my mom and Lola standing there smiling at me.

"Hey mom," I said blushing.

"I heard you fainted, are you feeling alright?" she asked worried, walking over to me.

"I'm fine," I said shrugging. She nodded and smiled at Cassius and then looked at my outfit.

"So this is what you wore for your date with Cassius yesterday?" she asked smirking. I sighed and put my fork down.

"Oh yes, we still haven't talked about that," Lola said walking over.

"Well Michelle wanted to tell the story so..." I said shrugging.

"How did it go?" my mom asked.

"Were you a gentleman Cassius?" Lola asked looking at him narrowing his eyes.

"It was great and yes he was a gentleman," I told them blushing.

"It went fine, besides the part where that asshole Kyle barged in," Michelle said rolling her eyes as she walked into the room.

I didn't even bother telling her to watch her language, she was thinking it anyway and so Ellie would hear her anyway.

"Kyle, the same one from downstairs?" my mom asked confused.

"Yep, Ash's ex boyfriend," Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"You dated a vampire hunter?" my asked raising an eyebrow and I smirked.

"I didn't know he was a vampire hunter when I dated him," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well vampires are so much better," Michelle said grinning.

"Why'd you guys break up?" my mom asked.

"Because he cheated on me," I told her and her eyes widened.

"Can I hit him?" she asked.

"Yes." "No." Michelle and everyone else said at the same time that I said no.

"I think he's been hit enough. You can just glare at him," I said rolling my eyes.

"But..."

"No buts. Cassius threw him through a door and Michelle through a pot at his head, I think we got this," I told my mom and her eyebrows raised as she looked at them.

"You should have seen the kitchen before it was cleaned up," Cassius told her smirking.

"It looked like a hurricane had gone through it," I told her rolling my eyes.

"Well I guess he got what he deserved. I'm sure you're prettier Ash," my mom said smiling at me.

"Oh I am," I said smirking.

"Of course you are," Cassius and Michelle said at the same time and I grinned at them.

"I see someone is up," my father said walking into the room with everyone else. My mom glared at Kyle and he looked at us worried but we just smirked at him.

"Are you feeling better Ash?" Axel asked.

"I'm fine Axel, no worries," I told him and he nodded.

"Well I guess we should make a plan," he said looking at everyone. Stanton and Ellie both looked up at him confused before Ellie looked over at me worried.

"Why does a vampire hunter want to kill me mommy?" she asked me scared. Everyone in the room tensed and Axel looked at her shocked. I opened my arms for her and she ran over.

"Don't worry baby, nothing is going to happen to you," I told her softly.

"She can do more than levitate things around a room?" Kyle asked shocked and I turned to glare at him.

"Yes Kyle," I snapped.

"Wait, what's going on? What do you mean she can do more than levitate things around the room?" Axel asked confused.

"My daughter isn't completely human," I told him.

"What is she?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know. She doesn't have a father and we don't know how I became pregnant with her. We've taken a bunch of tests but they don't say anything. She has something different in her blood but they don't know what it is. She's human but she has supernatural powers," I explained to him.

"Ok and who knows?" he asked.

"Just the people in this room," I said and he nodded.

"No one else can know or they will try even harder to get to her and to hurt her," he said and I nodded, pulling her closer to me protectively. How did everything get so out of hand? Last week only my immediate family knew everything about my daughter and now a whole room full of people knew.

I felt more tears coming and I hid my face in her hair and she wrapped her arms around me. "I love you mommy," she whispered.

"I love you too baby," I said. I didn't want to listen to all the plans they were going to make. I didn't even want to be a part of this. I just want to go somewhere far away and lock Ellie away so that no one could touch her.

"Kyle, do you know what the hunters plan to do?" Axel asked him.

"I know that Craig's sister wants to kill Ash and her family but the others aren't as eager to kill them. I explained to them what happened and what Ash had been there for. They all know that Craig was kind of crazy but they're still mad at Ash for killing him. Victoria, Craig's sister, is completely looking over the fact that Ash killed Craig in self defense and just wants revenge. The others are coming after her because they know you're hiding behind a powerful group of vampires and hope that they'll be able to kill them and move up in rank," Kyle explained to us.

"So, will you know if they're near? I heard that all hunters are in some way connected," Axel said.

"We're not exactly connected in that sense, we can just sense other hunters. I'll be able to know when they're near but I won't be able to figure out their exact location or know who it is," he said.

"Can you sense any in the area right now?" Axel asked him.

"Yes," he said.

"You put a tracking device in my phone but you didn't put one in theirs?" I asked glaring.

"You did what?!" a bunch of people asked at once.

"It was just in case, and I know they can protect themselves," he said defensive.

"And I can't?" I asked annoyed.

"You're human, and they're vampire hunters, who do you think is going to win?" he asked giving me a look.

"I already won, didn't I?" I asked smirking.

"It was one time and you caught him by surprise. If you go up against a vampire hunter, they will kill you," he said.

"I've gone up against you," I said.

"But I don't want to kill you," he said glaring.

"I've gone up against you," Cassius, Michelle and Beth all said smirking and he turned to glare at them.

"With you two we were in the middle of a school court yard, would I really fight you there and you body slammed me threw a door!" Kyle snapped.

"Why couldn't you wait until I was there to do that?" Michelle asked sighing and I rolled my eyes. Out of all of us I think she's going to be the one to kill Kyle if it ever comes to it.

"Anyway, can you call them and see if they'll tell you anything?" Axel asked trying to bring the conversation back to planning.

"I could but there's no promising that they'll answer," he said shrugging.

"Try," Axel said and he nodded pulling out his phone to call them.

* * *

**So that's the end of ch 18! I know it's kind of a weird place to end it, but it was getting kind of long so next chapter will just continue on from this point. Cassius knows about Ellie now! I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me your favorite and least favorite parts in a review! **

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	20. Daddy!

**Hey guys, so I think this is like four chapters in two days! I've missed writing this story :) So there's going to be a little action in this chapter but not much and there will probably be more next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 19 and don't forget to review! **

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

_Previously on The Experiment_

_"Anyway, can you call them and see if they'll tell you anything?" Axel asked trying to bring the conversation back to planning._

_ "I could but there's no promising that they'll answer," he said shrugging. "Try," Axel said and he nodded pulling out his phone to call them. _

I wiped away my some of the tears that had fallen, hoping that no one saw. Cassius reached across the small table and held my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled at me sadly and I knew he had seen my tears.

I got up to move so that I could sit on the floor beside him and he moved to the floor also and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry Ash, everything is going to be ok," he whispered. I sighed. I really wanted to believe him, but I wouldn't feel better until whoever wanted to hurt me and my family was stopped.

"No one is picking up," Kyle said just as something went flying through the window.

It landed on the floor near the bed where Stanton was still sitting. I felt my eyes widen when I realized what it was and I jumped to try and grab Stanton but Cassius pulled me back just as someone else grabbed Stanton.

I closed my eyes waiting for the explosion but all I heard was a pop. I quickly opened my eyes to see a dead guard lying on the ground and blood quickly pouring out of him. He had jumped on top of the grenade.

I grabbed Ellie and hid her head in my chest so she wouldn't see him and closed my eyes. Cassius picked both of us up and carried us out into the hallway and I saw Stanton sitting there crying.

He ran over to me when he saw I was in the hallway and I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Everything is ok Stanton," I said hugging him tightly just as gun shots went off. I heard Ellie scream and I turned my head to see Cassius standing in front of her with a bullet in his shoulder.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth to hold in my scream. Cassius ran at the guy and they went flying down the hallway before landing on the ground. I pulled Ellie against me before standing up with Stanton in my arms and running down the hallway.

I didn't know where I was going because I didn't know my way around the house, but I hoped I could get somewhere safe.

_"Turn to the right." _I gasped when I heard Cassius's voice in my head but I listened to it anyway. _"Keep going straight." _I continued down the hallway but came to a dead end and looked around frantically.

_"The door to your left, go through it." _I threw open the door and ushered Ellie inside before closing and locking the door. Now what?

_"Under the carpet there is a hatch, open it and climb down the ladder. There is a secret room underground and you'll be safe there." _I placed Stanton on the ground before moving the carpet and throwing open the hidden door. I saw the ladder and grabbed Stanton.

"Stanton honey, everything is ok. But right now I need you to be the brave little boy I know you are and climb down this ladder. I have to carry Ellie so I'll meet you down there ok. It's safe down there, your daddy told me ok," I told him softly. He nodded and wiped away his tears.

"Be careful," I told him before helping him on the ladder. I watched him climb down the ladder before I put Ellie on my back and climbed down myself.

As soon as I touched the ground I felt around for a light switch and when I turned on the light I gasped. There were a bunch of weapons everywhere. Minus the weapons it looked like a regular living room. There were a few leather couches and a flat screen TV placed in the center of a full bookcase. The floors and walls were wood and there was recess lighting on the ceiling and a few lamps scattered throughout the room.

I placed both the kids on one of the couches and grabbed one of the guns. I'd never used one before and hoped it was loaded because I had no idea where they would keep ammunition in this place.

"Mommy, you're bleeding," Ellie whispered. I turned around to look at her and she pointed at my shoulder. I gasped when I saw that half of the left side of the dress was soaked in blood. I closed my eyes when the dizziness set in and I moved to sit on the couch.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to look at the wound. There was no rip in my dress so how was I wounded? I moved aside the strap of my dress carefully and groaned. My shoulder was ripped open as if a bullet had shot through it but there was no bullet.

What was going on? I then remembered that this was where Cassius had been shot. Was it possible that his wound became my wound? It would explain why there's no bullet and yet I have a bullet wound.

Ellie reached up to my shoulder and I was going to stop her from touching it but she gave me this look and so I stopped. Her hand touched the wound and she closed her eyes and slowly the wound started closing up. I gasped and watched as the wound completely disappeared, as if I hadn't been injured at all.

Would this go through to Cassius? Would he be healed also? "You healed me Ellie," I said stunned and she just nodded.

"I don't want you to die mommy," she said sadly.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going to die," I told her softly and she hugged me.

"Where's my daddy?" Stanton asked.

"He's upstairs fighting the bad guys, but he's going to come down here soon," I told him before I motioned him to come sit beside me.

He jumped down from his side of the couch and ran over to me and I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Surprisingly I was starting to feel drowsy. It must have been from the blood loss. I brought both kids closer to me and placed a blanket over us so hey wouldn't get cold before drifting off.

* * *

I heard some noises and shot awake. Both of the kids must have fallen asleep too because they didn't move when I shot up. I slowly moved them off of me and grabbed the gun.

I turned around to face the person coming down the ladder but they just jumped down and landed in a crouch on the ground. They stood up and I grinned when I saw it was Cassius.

His eyes widened when he saw me and I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked going to walk around the couch but he was already in front of me.

"What happened? Who did this?" he asked looking at my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was shaking.

"Cassius I'm fine," I told him.

"Ash, you've been shot, you need to lie down, I'll go get a doctor," he told me frantically while pushing me down to the couch.

"Cassius, calm down. I'm fine and the wound is closed up. Ellie healed me. Besides, I wasn't even shot. It was your wound, it somehow passed to me," I told him moving aside the strap of my dress so that he could see that the wound was healed.

He looked at my shoulder shocked before looking down at himself. He unbuttoned his shirt and I stood up to help him.

"Have you seriously been fighting this whole time without knowing you were injured?" I asked glaring up at him.

"I didn't feel it," he said shrugging. We got his shirt open and I saw the wound that had been on my shoulder on his.

"You need to have someone take the bullet out so that it doesn't get infected," I told him.

"Daddy!" I felt my eyes pop out of my head and my jaw dropped when I twisted around to see that it had been Ellie to yell that.

She jumped off the couch and ran towards Cassius and he picked her up happily.

"You're ok," she said wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. I looked at them shocked and I could see shock in Cassius's eyes too but I don't think he really cared that Ellie had called him daddy.

I didn't really care either but I wasn't sure whether he would want her to be his daughter. He caught my eyes and I blushed.

"You should probably sit down," I told him and he smiled before sitting down with Ellie. She snuggled into his side before going back to sleep.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't think she would do that. I didn't tell her you..." Cassius stopped my rambling by pulling me into a kiss.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"I think you're becoming delirious from all the blood you've lost," I told him and he grinned.

"I'm fine," he said before lifting his hand above the wound and a second later the bullet shot out. I looked at him shocked and he placed it on the table and then he started healing. I moved closer to him so that I could watch. It closed up just like mine did and his skin looked like a bullet had never passed through.

I looked up at him and he was gazing down at me.

"I want her to call me daddy," he said.

"You want to be her dad?" I asked him shocked.

"Yes. We're soulmates and I love you, so it's not like you're going to be with anyone else and she doesn't have a real dad because you didn't conceive her with anyone so I want to be her dad. We can be a family, the four of us," he told me smiling.

"Of course, if that makes you uncomfortable that's ok. We don't have to do that and we can wait. I know you just found out that we're soulmates and everything and you probably need some time..." This time I cut him with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his one arm that wasn't around Ellie, around my waist.

We both smiled into the kiss at the same time and I pulled back grinning. "I'd like that, if we were a family," I told him happily.

His eyes lit up and he brought me into another kiss and I giggled. He was probably one of the best things to ever happen to me, besides Ellie of course.

"Is it safe to go back up yet?" I asked him.

"Yes, they're all gone," he whispered.

"Daddy, you're back!" Stanton yelled jumping up and jumping on his lap.

Cassius laughed and wrapped his arms around Stanton tightly.

"Are you ok Stanton?" he asked him pulling back.

"Yes, mommy protected me," Stanton said looking at me. I grinned and kissed his head softly. He was the sweetest little boy. Ellie woke up then and hugged Stanton.

"Are you guys ready to go back upstairs?" Cassius asked them.

"Are all the bad guys gone?" Ellie asked.

"Yes all the bad guys are gone," Cassius told her smiling and they both nodded. I grinned and picked up Ellie and Cassius stood up with Stanton. We walked over to the ladder and Cassius wrapped an arm around me. I looked back at him and smiled and he smirked. I looked at him confused but he just looked up and then he jumped.

I squealed and tightened my grip on Ellie just as we landed on the floor above us. I took a shaky breath and looked up at Cassius with a small glare but he just kissed me softly.

"Don't scare me like that," I said elbowing him softly.

"Sorry but it was faster wasn't it?" he asked as we walked out of the room.

"More like scarier," I said rolling my eyes.

"What was scarier?" Michelle asked coming out of nowhere making me jump.

"Cassius jumping up a ladder with all of us holding onto him without telling me," I told her.

"It was faster wasn't it?" she asked smirking as she looked at Cassius.

"Are you guys going to gang up on me? How rude. Cassius, you're supposed to be on my side," I told him pouting.

"I'm always on your side," he said kissing my cheek.

"Mommy, can we go get some ice cream?" Stanton asked me.

Michelle looked down at him shocked before looking between Cassius and I.

"Do you need to say something Michelle?" I asked her as she looked between all of us shocked. She kind of looked like a fish.

"Can I be there god mother?!" she squealed. I looked at her stunned before looking up at Cassius and he was smirking.

"Pretty, pretty please!" she begged giving us the puppy dog look.

"Sure," Cassius said and I nodded.

"Yes, this is so cool!" Michelle said fist pumping.

"I'm going to be the best god mother ever!" she said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Stanton. "Let's go get you some ice cream," I told him grinning. Ellie jumped up excited and raised her arms up to Cassius and he picked her up and we all walked down to the kitchen.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked Axel as we were all sitting around their dining room table.

"We unfortunately had to kill some of the hunters, which they weren't happy about especially since Kyle was helping us. Victoria and a few others got away and so we're going to have to be on alert for them. I want to say that we're going to keep all of you inside until this is over but there's no telling when this could be over so every time you leave you will have guards with you. Unfortunately I can't let you go back to school, it will be too dangerous. If you wish I can send someone to go get your things and you can get emails from your professors about what needs to be done, but you'll be safer here," he explained.

I really hoped this didn't drag on. Not that I wanted to leave my family and go back to school, but I didn't want to have to stay in this house for a prolonged period of time.

We all nodded our agreement and I took a bite of my ice cream. It was going to be a long rest of the week.

* * *

**Two months later**

I felt the sun shining in on my back and sighed. Why did it have to be morning, I didn't want to wake up. Opening up my eyes I saw that it was 9:15 on the clock on my side table. I groaned and flipped over onto my back as Cassius pulled me closer to him. "Morning," he said kissing my shoulder.

"Hey," I said running my fingers through his hair softly.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked running his thumb in circles on my hip.

"I don't know," I said shrugging.

He moved so that he was lying on top of me and raised an eyebrow. "We should go on vacation," I said smiling up at him and he grinned.

"We're in hiding, we can't go on vacation," he said laughing.

"It can be a secret vacation," I told him grinning.

"They shoot at us every time we try and step out the door, how would we leave?" he asked laying his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Bullet proof body suits," I told him.

"I don't think they have those," he said laughing. **  
**

"Well they should," I said laughing too.

"We have to get up now don't we?" I asked him.

"We don't have too if you don't want to," he said moving so that he could look at me.

"I wish they weren't still trying to kill us. Two months is a long time to be inside a house. Can I just go out and talk to her or something?" I asked sighing.

"There's no way you're going outside," he said.

"But I'm so bored and they're not even attacking us. It's like they're trying to bore us to death and it's working," I said exasperated.

He sighed and nodded. "I know Ash, I wish they would do something too instead of just watching the house," he said kissing my head softly.

"We can't sit here forever Cassius," I told him.

"I know, but for right now let's just get dressed," he said rolling off of me so that I could sit up.

I slid out of bed and picked up his shirt from the ground and slipped it on before walking into the bathroom with him following me. I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up.

"Can I ask you something?" Cassius asked me.

"What's up?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well I wanted to know what you would think about transferring schools after all this is done," he asked me.

"Where?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"You could go to Florida State with me," he said and I nodded.

"You would be closer to all of us and it would be easier to see us," he said hugging me.

"That sounds nice," I said smiling into his chest.

"But I don't think I have enough money to go there," I told him sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it," he said.

"If you're ok with paying for it then I'd love to transfer there to be closer to you guys," I said excited. He grinned and kissed me softly before we got in the shower.

After showering I put on some light blue skinny jeans and one of Cassius's white button down shirts. I put my hair of in a ponytail and plopped myself down on the ottoman in the middle of the walk in closet as Cassius finished getting dressed.

"Do you only own suits?" I asked him as I looked around.

"I keep only suits here because I don't usually live here and the rest of my clothes are over in my apartment but I didn't see any reason for them to have to bring the rest of my clothes over here," he said shrugging.

"I like your suits," I told him.

"Thank you," he said kissing my head. I looked up at him and he was wearing a beige suit with a white shirt and a blue tie.

"You look great in beige, you know you were wearing a beige suit on our first date," I told him smiling.

"I'm glad you're finally agreeing that that was a date and not just lunch," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well you didn't ask if I wanted to go on a date with you, you just asked if I wanted to go to lunch with you," I told him shrugging.

"Next time I ask you on a date, I'll make sure to use the word date," he told me smirking.

"Thank you," I told him laughing.

"You know we could go on a date inside the house," he told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"I could make us a picnic," he told me and I smiled.

"An inside picnic sounds great," I said kissing his cheek. Cassius opened the door to Stanton's room, which he now shared with Ellie, and they were both still sleeping.

"We should have breakfast first and then wake them up," I told Cassius.

"Sounds good," he said closing the door quietly and taking my hand as we walked downstairs.

We entered the kitchen and one of the cooks was sitting at an island reading the newspaper. She looked up when we walked in and smiled at us.

"Good morning Mr. Cassius and Ms. Ash, what would you like for breakfast?" she asked standing up.

"Belgium waffles please," I told her and Cassius asked for the same. I'd had Belgium waffles the second day I was here and now I was hooked on them and had them every day.

"So where will we have this picnic?" I asked Cassius as we moved out of the kitchen to be away from the windows.

"It's a surprise," he told me.

"But then how will I know how to dress?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful in everything you wear, so it won't matter," he said.

"Not even a hint?" I asked pouting.

"We'll be inside, so dress light," he said winking and I pinched his arm lightly.

We walked into the living room and there was someone sitting on the couch talking to our parents. I didn't know who they were and by the looks of it Cassius didn't either.

"Who are you?" Cassius asked as we walked up to them. Axel looked over and gave him a look and I looked up at Cassius and he was glaring at the guy.

"I'm Dr. Zane Ladimir," the man said. Now that I looked at him he was wearing some black slacks and a white t shirt with one of those white doctor coats over it.

"How'd you get in the house?" Cassius asked.

"Oh they let me in," Dr. Ladimir said smiling. I didn't like him, I didn't like him one bit.

"Why are you here?" Cassius asked.

"I think that's enough Cassius," Axel said glaring at him.

"Why, there must be a reason he's here if the hunters let him in," Cassius snapped and I froze. He was right, why did they let a doctor inside? It's not like anyone needed medical attention, almost everyone was a vampire and could heal themselves within seconds.

What he said next made me tense up in fear.

"I've come to take Ellie," he said looking at me.

* * *

**Someone wants to take Ellie! We might find out the secret to Ellie in the next couple of chapter's! I don't know when I'll be able to update next, since next weekend I'm going on a school trip to New York which weirdly I'm not looking forward to. **

**We're taking a bus up to NY and buses make me really uncomfortable and I'm going to be on one for five or six hours, so it's going to suck. But hopefully we'll have fun there. We're going to be seeing a couple musicals and plays. We're seeing Cinderella, Spiderman and Newsies. If any of you have seen these, tell me if they were good or not! **

**So I'll try to write a small chapter during the week and if I can't, I'll have to update the next weekend. **

**Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Darkmoonlight11 :) **


	21. She's Mine!

**Hey guys so my internet wasn't working over the working and it started snowing Sunday night and so the guy couldn't come on Monday. We got our internet back today and I wrote a little something for you guys over the weekend. It's a short chapter, because I had a lot of homework and didn't have enough time to write a long chapter :( Anyways, my spring break starts this Thursday! So I'll write a longer chapter for you then and update during spring break also! Anyways, here's chapter 20 and I'm warning you it is really short but I just wanted to give you a little something since I promised to update this weekend! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

_Previously on The Experiment _

_"Why are you here?" Cassius asked. _

_ "I think that's enough Cassius," Axel said glaring at him. _

_"Why, there must be a reason he's here if the hunters let him in," Cassius snapped and I froze._

_ He was right, why did they let a doctor inside? It's not like anyone needed medical attention, almost everyone was a vampire and could heal themselves within seconds. What he said next made me tense up in fear. _

_ "I've come to take Ellie," he said looking at me. _

Everyone in the room turned to look at him shocked, but the only thing I could concentrate on was that he was here to take Ellie away.

Dr. Ladimir continued to stare at me and I couldn't look away. There was a small smile on his face, like what he was doing was normal.

"You can't take my daughter!" Cassius yelled at Dr. Ladimir, and that's when I snapped out of my trance.

My heart still felt like it was going to beat out of my chest but at least I wasn't blind to what was going on around me.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not your choice," Dr. Ladimir said standing up.

"Now, if you would please take me to Ellie. This will be much easier if you just hand her over," he said looking between Cassius and me.

"I don't who you think you are, but you're not going anywhere near my daughter nor are you taking her away from me," I snapped at him.

"Ash…"

"Get out!" I yelled at him and he glared.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way Ms. Pierce," Dr. Ladimir said calmly.

"Likewise Dr. Ladimir," I said not so calmly.

"Ellie isn't yours," he told.

"Excuse me! Ellie is my daughter and you have no right to come in here and tell me you're going to take her away and tell me that she's not mine!" I yelled at him. The nerve of this guy. Why would they let this guy in?

"Do you remember the circumstances of her birth Ms. Pierce?" Dr. Ladimir asked smiling.

"Of course I do," I said through clenched teeth.

"Exactly. Everyone, including you, knew there was no way that Ellie could have been born because you had never been with a man before. Her birth was impossible and no one could figure out how she appeared," he told me.

"I know what happened, and I don't care. She's still MY daughter," I snapped and he sighed.

"What I'm trying to tell you is that we implanted her inside of you," Dr. Ladimir said smiling at me, like he had won.

* * *

**I know, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written and that includes from both my stories. I don't like short chapters, they annoy me and so I try not to write them for my own stories but I wanted to give you guys at least something before Thursday. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	22. Teleporter's Suck

**Hey guys! I know I promised that I'd write during spring break but I really didn't have one. I'm a part of the theater program at my school, since my brother is an actor and our director was like you guys are giving up your spring break to come here everyday and work on the musical. I died a little bit inside when she said we had to be there every day. We were there until six every day and it was a pain. The next week was our hell week and we were at the school until ten at night every day, which kind of sucked, but I guess it was worth it in the end since our musical went great! After that it was junior prom, which was a blast, and weekends full of SAT prep courses, actually taking the SAT, AP tests and a 12 page English paper! Junior year is the worst and I hated not being able to update this story. I would have updated yesterday since it was the start of Memorial Day weekend, but my family and I had a college visit to UVA. Anyways, enough of me talking. I hope you guys don't hate me too much! Here's Ch. 21, I hope you enjoy!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

_Previously on The Experiment_

_"Exactly. Everyone, including you, knew there was no way that Ellie could have been born because you had never been with a man before. Her birth was impossible and no one could figure out how she appeared," he told me. _

_ "I know what happened, and I don't care. She's still MY daughter," I snapped and he sighed._

_ "What I'm trying to tell you is that we implanted her inside of you," Dr. Ladimir said smiling at me, like he had won. _

I almost laughed. That was impossible. I think I would remember if someone implanted a baby inside of me.

"I don't believe you," I snapped.

"And why not?" he asked glaring.

"Because I think I would have remembered if someone implanted a baby in me," I said annoyed.

"You were unconscious when we did it, you wouldn't remember," he said shrugging.

"So you did it against my will!" I yelled and he smiled.

"Would you have said yes if we asked?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I was sixteen when it happened!" I yelled.

"This is illegal! How did you even get permission to do this?" I asked outraged.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Ellie is ours. She is property of the government and if you don't give her to me you will be arrested for stealing from the government," he said.

"Ellie is not property, she is a child and there is no way I'm giving her to you," I hissed.

"Ash, Ellie was never yours to have. I'm sorry if you got attached to her and if your boyfriend did too, but she is ours," Dr. Ladimir said sighing.

"Why do you want her back anyway? Why would you go through implanting her inside of me and having me give birth to her and then letting me keep her for four years?! What was your plan?" I yelled.

"We're going to terminate her. She is getting too strong and is becoming dangerous. She is a threat to the human race and needs to be taken care of," he told me.

I felt my knees get weak and I dropped to the floor gasping for breath. I tried to scream but all that came out was a sob. They wanted to kill my baby. I looked up at Dr. Ladimir just as Cassius lunged at him.

I watched, almost in slow motion, as Cassius and Dr. Ladimir went flying across the room and landed roughly on the ground. I heard the floor crack and watched as Dr. Ladimir's head bounced off the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Dr. Ladimir's eyes shot open and they were completely black, he had no pupils. I tensed, waiting for what was going to happen. There was no way that Dr. Ladimir was human and there was no way that this way going to end well.

I stood up on shaky legs. I had to get to my daughter; I couldn't let him take her.

I was just about to turn around and run up to their room when Dr. Ladimir's hands shot up and white light shot from them and up into Cassius's chest, knocking him all the way across the room.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. It felt like my heart was being ripped out and like my lungs were being torn to shreds all at the same time. My legs couldn't support me anymore and I dropped to the floor.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Dr. Ladimir standing up and walking in my direction.

* * *

I shot up in bed, gasping for breath. That had to be the scariest dream I've ever had. I wiped at my face, trying to get the sweat of before putting my hair up in a messy ponytail.

I looked around for Cassius but couldn't find him anywhere. That's when I noticed the pain in my chest. It was getting hard to breathe. At first I thought it was just because I was taking deep breaths to calm myself down after that nightmare but I's stopped that already.

I looked down at my chest and saw I was covered in blood. I opened my mouth and let out an ear shattering scream. What happened while I was asleep?

I heard running and looked up just as someone ran into the room. I blinked a few times and looked up at Kyle sadly.

"Kyle, what's going on? Why is there blood on my chest and where's Cassius?" I asked frantically. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Ash, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked sadly. I felt my heart drop and I started panicking. I started shaking my head. No, that was a dream, I kept telling myself. None of that really happened.

"Ash..."

"No!" I yelled sobbing as I broke down in his arms. He held me tightly as I cried, and I wondered where Cassius was.

"What happened Kyle?" I asked pulling back.

"He took Ellie and whatever he did to Cassius put him in a coma. I'm so sorry Ash. He was a teleporter. We couldn't get to Ellie fast enough and when we did, she was gone," Kyle said sadly.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces. My daughter was gone. I felt like a piece of me had been taken with her. This couldn't be happening. I felt my breathing become hallow and everything hurt.

"Ash, calm down. Everything is going to be ok. Axel is looking for them. He's going to find Ellie, we all will. I promise you Ash, we're going to get Ellie back," Kyle told me gripping my shoulders.

"How, how will you find her when we can't even leave the house?!" I yelled at him.

"They're gone Ash. The hunters aren't watching the house anymore. The moment Ellie was taken, they left. I guess they felt that we were even now. We took someone from them and someone was taken from us and so they didn't feel the need to fight us anymore," he said with tears in his eyes.

"And Stanton, where is he?" I asked sadly.

"He's in his room. He won't come out and he won't let anyone in to see him," he said. I nodded and covered my face with my hands. This was all my fault. If only I hadn't killed that hunter, we wouldn't be in this position. We might have been able to protect Ellie better if we weren't so worried about the hunters trying to kill us.

"Ash, we're going to get her back, I promise," Kyle said.

"They want to kill her Kyle, how long do we even have? What if they've already killed her? I feel like I would know if they did, but I don't! They want to kill my daughter! How could they want to kill a child?! What if we're too late, what if we can't save her?" I said sobbing.

"That won't happen. Axel has trackers and they'll be able to find her. They've already found them a couple of times but Ladimir is a teleporter and he teleports away before we can get to Ellie. She's alive Ash, we just have to get to her before he can teleport away," he told me smiling softly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few days, the same as Cassius. We thought you weren't going to wake up," he said sadly.

"Is he gonna die?" I asked scared.

"I don't know Ash. They've been working on him, but he's in a coma so there's not much they can do right now. They closed up the wound on his chest, which explains why you're covered in blood. We didn't change you because we thought it would help you remember what happened in case you had memory loss. His wound hasn't healed, although it's been stitched up and they don't know why. They think it has something to do with whatever Ladimir shot at him. They have no idea what Ladimir is, since they couldn't sense him when he was here. He's nothing they've ever seen before," he explained to me.

I couldn't lose both of them, I just couldn't. But I knew if I did, I would have to look after Stanton. But then I remembered something.

"Kyle, if Cassius dies, does that mean I'm going to die too?" I asked him.

He nodded sadly. "Yes, that's what we were worried about. Not only do we have to worry about getting Ellie back but we have to make sure that Cassius doesn't die so that you live," he told me.

"I don't want us to die. I miss him Kyle," I told him trying not to cry again.

"I know Ash, but they're doing everything they can," he said softly.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Why don't you eat something first and then I'll take you to see him?" he asked me but I shook my head.

"I don't think I can stomach anything right now. I just want to see him," I said softly. He nodded before helping me up.

"Would you like to change first though?" he asked. I looked down at myself and I was completely covered in blood and sighed. I guess I should, maybe I should shower too.

"Yea, I'm going to shower too. Just wait for me here," I told him before walking into our bathroom. I turned the shower on as hot as it could go before stepping in. I hissed when the hot water burned down my back, but I welcomed the pain. It was nothing compared to losing my daughter and possibly my soulmate.

After I showered I put on some sweats, along with a tank top and one of Cassius's button down t shirts. It smelled like him and I smiled. I put my hair up in a ponytail before walking out of the bathroom and back to Kyle.

"Where are they keeping him?" I asked.

"On the top floor. There is medical equipment up there and so they turned it into a makeshift hospital," he explained as we walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Has he responded to anything they've done?" I asked hopeful.

"No. They know he's alive, well mostly because you're still alive but also because he has a heart beat but besides that nothing," he said.

"Is he brain dead?" I asked.

"No, Ladimir didn't do anything to his head and his head didn't hit anything when he landed after being thrown across the room. We thought his heart might have stopped but it's still beating. He just hasn't woken up yet and we don't know why. We think whatever Ladimir beamed at him must be doing something we're not aware of," he explained.

Kyle opened up a door in the middle of the hallway and let me in first. Pushed up against the back wall was a hospital bed, with Cassius laying there unconscious.

He was extremely pale, more so than before. All he was hooked up to was a heart monitor and that's it.

"How have you been giving him blood?" I asked looking at Kyle confused.

"He doesn't need blood to survive. They gave him a blood after the accident because he had lost a lot due to the hit to the chest but after that they haven't. He's only part vampire and doesn't need blood to survive," Kyle said shrugging.

"Do you have a knife?" I asked him and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Just give it to me," I said sticking my hand out towards him.

He sighed and took it out of his pocket before handing it to me, although unwillingly.

"Someone's not going to be happy with me for doing this," he said before dropping it in my hand.

"I'll tell them I took if from you against your will," I said rolling my eyes before looking down at my wrist.

"Ash, what do you plan on doing with that knife?" Kyle asked worried but I ignored him.

I think I knew how to wake him up but it wasn't exactly ideal and I knew he would be mad at me when he woke up, if this worked, but I needed him and he would be more help awake than in a coma.

I took a deep breath before running the blade along my wrist. I hissed softly and closed my eyes tightly at the pain.

"What the hell Ash!" Kyle yelled.

"Shut up," I hissed before I placed my wrist in Cassius's mouth.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Kyle asked frantically.

"I'm trying to wake up my soulmate, now would you shut up," I snapped. he glared slightly before sighing and walking up behind me.

Nothing was happening and I was getting worried. I really thought this would work.

"Ash, I think that's enough. If he was going to respond to the blood and wake up he would have already," Kyle said worried. I sighed sadly and went to take my wrist away when Cassius shot up and grabbed my wrist and pushed it back against his mouth. I squealed and Kyle went to attack Cassius but I stopped him.

"Kyle don't, he needs the blood," I snapped.

"He doesn't need all of your blood," he snapped back.

"Cassius let go of Ash, right now. You're going to kill her!" Kyle yelled.

Cassius looked between us before his eyes widened and he pushed my wrist away. I felt myself sway and Kyle caught me before I fell.

"That was a terrible idea Ash, I'm never letting you decide to do something ever again," Kyle said helping me stand.

"You let her do that?!" Cassius asked outraged.

"No! I didn't know she was going to do that, before she slit her wrist and shoved it in your mouth," Kyle said glaring at him.

"Let her go, she needs to lie down," Cassius said scooting over.

"What, next to you, so that you can drain her dry? Yea, I don't think so. I think it would be better if I took her back to her room," Kyle said still glaring.

Cassius tensed and I groaned.

"Kyle, put me on the bed. Cassius won't drain me dry," I said through clenched teeth.

"Ash..."

"Kyle, are you really questioning a person with a knife?" I asked holding up the knife I was still holding.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed it from me and raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same question," he said smirking and I glared.

"Just put me up on the bed," I snapped and he sighed, lifting me up and placing me carefully down next to Cassius.

"You don't have to stand that close," Cassius said glaring.

"Precautionary measures, wouldn't want you to snap or anything. This way I can stop you from killing Ash," Kyle said.

"Ignore him," I said turning to Cassius. He looked down at me and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said.

"It's not your fault. We didn't know he wasn't human. I'm just glad your awake," I said before kissing him softly. I felt Kyle tense with how close he was standing. Cassius wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed Kyle away.

"Ok, I got it, she's yours, but you don't have to make out with her in front of me," Kyle said pushing Cassius away from me. He grinned up at Kyle before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I really hate you," Cassius told him.

"Don't worry, the feelings mutual," Kyle growled.

"Do we have to do this now?" I asked sighing.

They both looked down at me with apologetic glances.

"We should probably go see Stanton. Kyle told me he hasn't come out of his room since everything happened and he hasn't allowed anyone in," I told him sadly.

Cassius nodded and kissed my head softly.

"Maybe you guys should eat first," Kyle said looking at me and I sighed.

"You haven't eaten in four days Ash and after everything that's happened, I think you should eat," he said before looking at Cassius. Great, he's going to get Cassius to get me to eat.

"He's right Ash, I hate to admit, but he is. You should really eat something, even if it's small," Cassius said softly. I groaned and didn't look at either of them as I nodded.

Cassius unhooked himself from the heart monitor before standing up. He was wearing some sweat pants but that was it. I got out of bed after him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we all walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I thought that was a good place to stop for this chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	23. Barbas

**Hey guys, I didn't have much to do this weekend which was awesome so I wrote up another chapter! I also might be able to get another chapter or two uploaded today! I hope you enjoy chapter 22 and don't forget to review!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

Everyone was shocked when the three of us walked in.

"You two are awake!" Michelle yelled before she came over and hugged me tightly. I groaned softly and patted her back.

"Can't breathe Micky," I said.

"Oh sorry," she said pulling back sheepishly. She looked over at Cassius and patted his shoulder.

"Glad you're awake too buddy," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you two wake up?" Axel asked walking over to us from his seat at the bar.

"I don't know how I woke up, I just did. But I woke Cassius up by feeding him my blood," I said blushing slightly. Everyone looked at me shocked and I could feel some glares on me from Cassius and Kyle. I looked at both of them and glared back.

"If you want to stay in a coma I'm sure I can find a way to put you back in one," I snapped at Cassius and a few people laughed.

"I can help," Kyle said grinning and I elbowed him.

"Cassius and I are going to eat and then we're going to go see Stanton and after that we can talk about what happened and how we're going to get Ellie back," I said glaring at everyone. They nodded and the maids got started on making me Belgium waffles. I walked over to one of the seats at the bar and sat down. Cassius and Kyle sat in the seats next to me but I ignored them.

"So how's your wrist?" Kyle asked.

"It's perfect," I said glaring at him when I felt Cassius tense.

"Are you sure you don't need a blood transplant because he sure did take a lot," Kyle said worried. I felt something snap inside of me but for some reason I knew it wasn't me. I looked over at Cassius and he was shaking. I leaned over to place my hand on his shoulder but he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Look what you did!" I yelled at Kyle.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you. If you keel over from blood loss it's not going to be my fault. It's better to be safe than sorry," he said glaring.

"Well you don't have to make it sound like a bad thing," I snapped.

"I wasn't, he just took it that way," he said rolling his eyes. I was about to get up to go after Cassius but Kyle grabbed my arm.

"You need to eat," he said.

"I need to go make sure Cassius is ok," I said.

"Let him calm down first. After you eat he'll be civil enough," he told me and I sighed. He was probably right. If I went after him now, he would probably say some things in anger and then it would just be a big fight. I sat back down annoyed, just wanting to get this breakfast over with.

About halfway through eating my waffles we all heard a scream. We all looked up shocked before sprinting out of the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked.

"Stanton," I said before I sprinted up to his room. I threw open the door and found him crying over Cassius.

"Oh my god, Cassius!" I said running up to them.

"Stanton, what happened?" I asked placing Cassius's head in my lap.

"I don't know. We were sitting in my bed just talking when he stood up. I thought he was leaving but then he got this weird look on his face and his eyes were all black and then he fell," Stanton said sobbing.

His eyes went black, like Dr. Ladimir's? What is going on? I looked over at the others scared.

"We need to give him blood. That's how I woke him up last time," I said going to put my wrist in his mouth.

"No Ash, he could kill you," Kyle said grabbing my wrist.

"He didn't last time," I snapped.

"Ash, you've lost too much blood already. I'm sure he has great control but the blood you've already lost plus the blood you'll lose now could kill you. Let them give him a blood bag," he told me softly.

"Ash, calm down. Just let them take him back up to the fourth floor," Kyle said pulling me away as Axel picked up Cassius.

"Make sure she stays here," Axel said to Kyle.

"What, no!" I yelled thrashing.

"Ash, you need to make sure Stanton is ok. Why don't we check on Stanton," Kyle said holding me down.

"I need to go with Cassius," I said trying to get out of his arms.

"What are you going to do Ash? They need people out of their way so they can help him and you won't be able to help, you're not a doctor. Just calm down and you can see him when they're done. For now you need to be calm for Stanton," he whispered in my ear. I felt the fight leave me and I sagged in his arms. Kyle brought me over to Stanton and I hugged him tightly.

"Everything is going to be ok Stanton," I whispered.

"I don't want daddy to die," he said sobbing.

"He's not going to die, I promise," I said running my fingers through his hair.

"And Ellie?" he asked and I flinched.

"Ellie's not going to die either," I said holding him tightly as I let my tears fall. I thought whatever was wrong with Cassius was over, but I guess we were wrong. I looked up at Kyle and he was standing awkwardly by the door.

"Kyle you're a vampire hunter right?" I said and he looked at me weird.

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"Do you hunt more than just vampires?" I asked him.

"Well there are hunters that hunt every type of supernatural being, but I just hunt vampires. Why?" he asked.

"Could you find one of those hunters?" I asked hopefully.

"I might be able to, but what for?" he asked coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"So that they can tell you what Dr. Ladimir is so that we can kill him and get Ellie back," I told him.

"I'll try Ash, but there's a chance they might not know. We don't know a lot about him and with so little information to give them, they might not be able to narrow it down," he said.

"It doesn't matter. If they have any idea it can help," I told him.

"Ok Ash, I'll go find a hunter," he said kissing my head.

"Thank you," I said before he left. He nodded and closed the door, leaving me alone with Stanton.

* * *

"Where'd Kyle go?" Michelle asked when I walked into the living room about an hour later. I still wasn't allowed to see Cassius so I thought I'd spend some time with my family.

"To go find a hunter," I said sighing.

"Why, they all want to kill us," she said scowling.

"Not a vampire hunter, but a hunter that kills all kinds of supernatural beings. I sent him to find one so that we can find out what Dr. Ladimir is and kill him," I said.

"That's actually not a bad idea," she said grinning.

"Yea, so what'd you guys do while I was out?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"We played twister," Michelle said grinning. I looked at her shocked but everyone just nodded.

"Are you serious?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yep. They wouldn't let us leave the house just in case some of the hunters were still nearby and we couldn't really do anything to help find Ellie. We got bored and Beth came up with the idea of playing some games and I said we should play twister and that's what we played for most of the three days," she said shrugging.

"You guys are such losers," I said busting out laughing.

"Rude," Will said throwing a pillow at me. I laughed and caught it in my hands before handing it to Stanton. He smiled up at me before leaning against me and sighing.

"Are you hungry Stanton?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Are you sure honey?" I asked and he nodded.

"Has he been eating?" I asked looking up at the others.

"Yea, but very little," Beth said. Maybe later at lunch I would be able to get him to eat more.

Axel walked into the living room a moment later and his hands were covered in blood. I stood up shocked.

"Why is there blood on your hands?" I asked wide eyed. He looked around uncomfortable.

"I thought you were with Stanton in his room," he said.

"I was, but we came down to be with everyone else. Now why is there blood on your hands?" I asked glaring.

"Something happened," he said slowly.

"What do you mean something happened? What's wrong with Cassius? Why can't I see him?" I asked clenching my fists.

"We don't know what's wrong with Cassius, but we're trying to figure it out. He was awake for a few moments and he accidentally killed a guard. It's like he's possessed or something," Axel said shaking his head.

"Let me see him, maybe I can calm him down," I pleaded.

"No Ash, there's no way you're going near him. Compulsion can't even calm him down. Cassius will be mad at me if he finds out that I let you near him when he's like this. He's dangerous right now, he's not himself and he could hurt you. Do you want him to feel guilty about that when he's back to normal?" Axel asked.

This can't be happening. I shook my head before walking off. The blood on his hands was making me dizzy and I didn't plan on passing out any time soon.

I hope Kyle got back quick with that information or I was going to go out and do it myself.

I rounded a corner and someone ran into me. I looked up shocked and saw Kyle standing there. What was he doing?

"Did you find the information? I didn't think you'd find it this quick," I said when I stood back up.

"Find what?" he asked and I looked at him confused.

"The information from the hunters about Dr. Ladimir," I said in a duh tone.

"Oh they didn't know anything, but Cassius is awake now, so we have to go see him," he said going to pull on my arm.

"What are you talking about? Kyle, we can't see Cassius right now, no one can," I said sighing. He looked at me weird and that's when I saw something flicker in his eyes. This wasn't Kyle; I was almost one hundred percent sure.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a step back from him but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't scream Ash," he said grinning.

"Tell me who you are, where's Kyle?" I asked trying to break free from him.

"I don't know where Kyle is," he said.

"Who are you then?" I asked glaring.

"My name is Barbas and I am a demon," he said grinning. I felt my face pale. He was a demon.

"Are you afraid little human," he purred and I shook my head.

"Don't lie, I can smell your fear and here the fast rate of your heart," he said smirking.

"What do you want?" I stuttered.

"I have possessed Dr. Ladimir to protect your daughter," he said.

"You have, why do you want to protect my daughter? What do you want with her?" I stuttered. Did he want to kill her too?

"Because she is my daughter," he said.

* * *

**Wow, a demon is in the story now. Honestly, this even shocked me a little, since I wasn't going to go the whole demon route but I thought it made it a little more interesting! So a demon says he's Ellie's daughter, do you think Ash is going to believe him? And if it's true, how will Ash feel about having a demon child? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!  
Darkmoonlight11 :)**


	24. I'm His Demon Counterpart

**Here's that second chapter I promised you guys tonight. There's another twist, so ****I hope you guys enjoy it!  
****Darkmoonlight11 :)**

* * *

I felt my jaw drop.

"What do you mean she's your daughter?" I asked. This was getting weirder by the moment.

"They implanted a baby in you Ash, but they still needed an egg and a sperm. I offered mine," he said grinning. Oh my god, I gave birth to a demon baby.

"Don't tell me you…"

"I did what?" he asked.

"Did you rape me?" I asked glaring.

"No, the doctors would not allow that and they said that people would be able to find out if I did, since I would need to use a human body," he said shrugging.

"So my daughter is a demon?" I asked. Not that it would matter much to me because she was still my daughter, but I needed to know.

"Partly yes and I would like it if they didn't kill her," he said smiling. It looked demented on Kyle's face and I wondered what the demon really looked like.

"What are you going to do?" I asked scared, but not of him but for my daughter.

"Dr. Ladimir has been training to keep demons from possessing him since he has been working with them for a while now. I am a strong demon and I can possess him but I can't exactly get him to do what I want yet. When this happens I will get him to bring you Ellie," he told me.

"What if when he's here he somehow breaks free of you and hurts her?" I asked.

"Then I will kill him," he said smiling.

"Something is wrong with Cayden, is it a demon?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it is not me. Another demon, who is not under my command, is also trying to kill Ellie. He is the one who told Dr. Ladimir that Ellie was becoming dangerous. He possessed Dr. Ladimir and hurt Cassius and is now trying to possess him. I'm afraid he has managed to do so and I will try to get him out, but my main priority right now is Ellie," he said sighing.

"My friend, Kyle, I sent him to a hunter to try and find out what was happening. Do you think we would be able to exorcise Cassius since a demon is possessing him and then kill the demon?" I asked hopefully.

"I suppose you could, but it could be really dangerous since he is a very powerful demon and could end up killing Cassius," he told me.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You're a demon, how do I know you're not lying and that this isn't part of some kind of plan of yours?" I asked.

"Demons are evil, yes, and are known for tricking people. But Ellie is my daughter and therefore under my protection, and no one takes or hurts what is mine. You're just going to have to trust me Ash, and I'm sorry but that's all I can give you," he said. I nodded and he let go of my arm.

"Don't go near Cassius alone or he will kill you, I'm certain of that," he told me sternly.

"But then that would kill Cassius," I said.

"Yes but the demon inside him can keep the body alive," he told me.

"Which demon is it?" I asked.

"His name is Beleth," he told me scowling.

"Is he stronger than you?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. He is much stronger and has much more power in hell. If you can exorcise him from Cassius, there's a chance you might not be able to kill him. You're going to have to trap him and send him back to hell. He won't be able to come back unless Dr. Ladimir calls him back and releases him again but I will be in Dr. Ladimir's body and I won't allow him to call Beleth back," he said smiling.

"Ok thank you, I'll tell the others so that we can get Beleth out of Cassius," I said taking a step back. He nodded and ran in the other direction.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop my heart from beating a million miles a minute. That was one of the scariest things I've ever done. I just talked to a demon.

But there was one problem, which demon do I trust? When we first ran into each other he wanted to take me to Cassius, but why? He said his first priority was Ellie but then why did he want to take me to Cassius? I was going to have to go see Cassius alone and talk to Beleth. It wasn't ideal but I had to take a chance, because if Beleth was really the one who was on our side and we banished him back to hell then we would have to deal with Barbas.

I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and walking to the fourth floor. It was quiet and it scared me. I stood in front of the door that held Cassius and slowly opened it. No one was in here except for him.

He had chains wrapped around him and the room smelled like blood. I held my breath and closed the door before walking over to stand next to him.

He was deathly pale and as straight as a board. "Beleth," I said quietly and Cassius's eyes snapped open. He turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"My sweet Ash, what can I do for you," he purred. I swallowed and tried not to look him in the eyes, it was too creepy.

"Barbas talked to me, he said that you want to kill Ellie and that we should exorcise Cassius and send you back to hell, but I don't know who to believe," I told him.

"Who's telling the truth, is he or are you really the one trying to kill Ellie?" I asked. The chains around him broke and he sat up and smiled at me. It was so unnatural, Cassius looked like a robot.

"Please don't hurt me," I said taking a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't. Cassius wouldn't be very happy with me if I did," he said smiling as he hopped off the bed.

"Why do you care what Cassius thinks, you're a demon," I stuttered.

"All Nephilim or any creature that is half angel like Cassius, have a demon counterpart. When the humans were created, God allowed the angels to procreate with them and that's what created the Nephilim and they were allowed to go into heaven because they were part angel, but these half angels started questioning God and wanted to over throw him and Lucifer, who wanted to take God's place led them in a revolution. But God was more powerful and locked them out of heaven and created hell as a space for them. The only way an angel is allowed to procreate is if it is with their soulmate and when they do have a child, a demon counterpart is created. The woman always has twins, but one is always a stillborn and that is the demon counterpart. I am Cassius's demon counterpart. We're basically the same person. I'd heard rumors about Barbas doing deals with humans to make super humans and when I heard that the doctors were going to use you as one of their experiments I had to make sure I was the one who got you pregnant," he explained.

This was insane, how was this even possible? "Do the half angels know about their demon counterpart?" I asked shocked.

"No, most angels don't even know this happens. The only way they know is if their demon counterpart makes themselves known, but most demons don't really care to do so," he said shrugging.

"I don't know what to believe, I'm so confused," I said gripping my hair.

"I haven't killed Cassius," the demon said and I looked up.

"If I were inside of Cassius to hurt someone, then I would have killed Cassius. I don't need to keep him alive to take control of his body. Usually if a demon is going to take over a human to hurt others they kill the human. The human still has some semblance of control of its mind and it talks the whole time, believe me Cassius has been yelling at me since the moment I took over his body, and it can get annoying so they kill the soul. I'm taking over Cassius's body to protect him and so Barbas can't hurt him. Barbas has wanted to take my place for a while now and when he found out that I was the father of your child, he decided to use this as a way to try and take control from my by trying to kill me. If you kill the angel counterpart then you kill the demon counterpart, so he was going to possess Cassius and kill him," Beleth explained.

"So you're not going to hurt any of us?" I asked.

"No, except maybe Kyle, he's kind of annoying," Beleth said grinding his teeth. That would be his answer I thought rolling my eyes.

"You're not allowed to kill Kyle, he's trying to help us ok. I know he can be a bit much sometimes and that everyone hates him, but he's off limits," I told him.

"Cassius said he would be ok with me killing him," he said grinning.

"Really Cassius? Don't encourage him," I said glaring and he winked.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Right now?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, right now. Are we going to tell the others that Cassius has a demon counterpart that is possessing him right now and everything else that you told me?" I asked going to sit down on the bed. He walked back over and sat really close to me. I looked up at him and glared slightly.

"How does Cassius feel with you sitting this close to me?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"He's not super happy about it, but were technically the same person so it doesn't really matter," he said shrugging.

"Can I talk to Cassius, while you're in him?" I asked.

"If you must," he said sighing. Cassius shook his head slightly and then looked around before looking down at me. He gave me a smile and I grinned.

"I missed you Cassius," I said throwing my arms around him tightly.

"I missed you too Ash and I'm sorry about all the demons. I promise Beleth won't do anything," he said softly.

"We're going to have to tell the others so that they don't keep you locked up in here," I told him.

"Don't worry, we will. We just have to wait until Kyle gets back," he told me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because then we won't have to explain twice. Everything that is happening is very confusing," he said sighing.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down sadly.

"For what my love?" he asked lifting my chin up to look at him.

"This is all my fault," I said.

"No it's not and I would never blame you," he said smiling.

"But..."

"No buts. I love you Ash and I would take thousands of demons on just to be with you," he said grinning.

"I love you too Cassius," I said before leaning up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. He groaned softly before pulling back.

"Sorry, but if we go any further Beleth was was going to get jealous and take over and I'd prefer he not do that," he said sighing.

"How long is Beleth going to be possessing you?" I asked sadly.

"I'm not sure, he'll probably tell us when we explain everything to everyone," he said.

"He's going to let you come back some times right?" I asked.

"I hope so, I don't think I can go too long without being with you. Being inside my head while he's there is like being able to see you but not being able to touch you. It's the worst feeling in the world," he said scowling.

"It'll all be over soon, I promise," I said sadly. I hated seeing him in pain. This was all my fault.

"Kyle is back," Cassius said looking at the door.

"Does that mean you have to go away?" I asked sadly and he nodded. I reached up and kissed him one more time but during the kiss I felt a change in him and I pulled back.

"Oh, you're no fun Ash," Beleth said grinning.

"Just because you're technically Cassius, doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you. You're like his twin brother and I would never kiss his brother," I said sighing.

"I guess you could look at it that way, but we're in the same body you know so technically you're still kissing Cassius," he said.

"It just doesn't feel right," I said sighing.

"Well, you can't hate a man for trying. Let's go downstairs so that we can explain everything to everybody," Beleth said standing up and leading me out of the room.

* * *

**So there are two demons now and both claiming to be Ellie's father! Who do you think is the real father? Which one do you like better? I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Darkmoonlight11 :) **


End file.
